Snapes Saviour
by frogfoot24
Summary: Snape finds himself in need of help and a Muggle fills the void. The epilogue is posted and the story is COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Snape couldn't believe it but he had apparated into hell. Saying the incantation, any incantation because he couldn't imagine any place being worse than where he was, he had ended up no better off. Mind dulled by pain and torture, and the liberal application of the crucious curse, all he could think to do was to get away from Voldemort and the Death Eaters, to go anywhere they weren't, yet here he was, somewhere unknown, still being beaten. This time by children.  
  
Broken and dying, he didn't have the strength to fight back or the power to apparate away again. This was the end. He coughed. Wiping his mouth he saw blood, too much blood. More flowed. He realised he was cold, so very cold that it seemed to have seeped through his body into his bones, claiming control. Snape could feel his extremities going numb as the blood flowed from his body, and what remained struggled to maintain his life.  
  
Dying slowly, Snape was at least glad of the release from the pain, even if that pain was only a small repayment for the pain he had caused during his tenure as a Death Eater. Boy's laughter surrounded him and he heard the crack of bones as they kicked him again. At least Voldemort had been a little more imaginative in his punishment. Snape stopped struggling and relaxed, knowing it would be over soon. He wondered if anyone would notice he had gone, and if they did, whether they would care.  
  
He doubted it.  
  
There was a scream. Snape wasn't sure but he didn't think it had come from his lips. He had learned, early on, how to bare the pain in silence. The kicking stopped. "Get the fuck away from him. He's mine." The voice ordered.  
  
God, no, Snape thought, Voldemort had followed him. He trembled, terrified, waiting.  
  
Snape felt the boys move away, backing off slowly. "You can have him, he's broken anyway," one of them replied, laughing, but with a slight hint of fear tinging his voice. Struggling to open his eyes, Snape watched as they turned and ran.  
  
Relief. Relief flooded over the dying wizard at the cessation of further beatings, but he stiffened as hands reached out and touched him tentatively. "It's OK, they won't come back, not while I am here." It was a girls voice, quiet but slightly tense. "Where does it hurt?" She wiped the blood from his mouth and the hair from his face.  
  
Snape didn't respond, couldn't respond. Unable to speak he simply looked up, terrified.  
  
"Everywhere?" She asked.  
  
Snape nodded in answer.  
  
"I'll try and help." She pulled a blanket over him. It smelt of dirt, rubbish and urine but it was warm. Snape faded away, hoping never to return.  
  
Snape didn't so much regain consciousness as awareness of the pain throughout his body crept up until he could no longer ignore it. He moaned weakly, no longer able to tolerate it and no longer able to ignore it, weakened as he was by the physical and mental harassment and torture that he had endured.  
  
Unable to move, panic rose in him as he frantically endeavoured to move any body part. Nothing responded as it should, his efforts produced only small, jerky movements no matter how hard he tried. That caused more panic. He coughed once and that started a fit of coughing he couldn't contain. It hurt to cough. He could taste the blood in his mouth. He shivered, the coldness bitting into him. He gasped for air between bouts of coughing and prayed that he would die soon.  
  
Beside him a body stirred. Snape froze, not daring to move a muscle in case the beatings resumed. He flinched as a cold hand touched his face. Pulling back involuntarily expecting to be struck, he was surprised when it didn't happen. Instead, soothing words flowed over him as the fingers of that hand wiped the blood away and stroked his face, easing him gently into unconsciousness.  
  
The same scenario was played out over and over again for an indeterminate time. Snape would wake, pained, chilled and terrified, uncertain of anything except that he wanted to die, only to be soothed by the gentle touch of a stranger.  
  
At one point he willed himself to open his eyes and look at his surroundings. He saw a young girl, a street urchin, unkempt and dressed in rags looking out of a dirty window with broken glass. She had blonde hair and was humming something wistful, a tune Snape vaguely recognised, but couldn't place. He closed his eyes, weariness flooding over him as his injuries took their toll, and slept.  
  
Things gradually improved as his body healed, the worst, most dangerous injuries, the ones he shouldn't have survived, were still making their presence known, but at some point he regained enough awareness to realise they would no longer kill him. He wasn't entirely pleased with that scenario however - he still had no idea where he was and no real control of his body. He also realised he didn't have his wand.  
  
Snape couldn't be certain that he had it when he escaped Voldemort but he though he had. Perhaps the boys that had beaten him had taken it. He knew he would have to find it if he was to have any chance of returning to Hogwarts. He tried to rise, at least to a sitting position, but his body protested. Wincing in pain, but containing the cry that rose to his lips, he fell back down, gasping as he hit the floor.  
  
This time he didn't loose consciousness; this time he didn't get that relief. He was left conscious to watch as the blonde girl moved quickly to his side. She stroked his hair back. Snape could smell the dirt ingrained into her skin and under her fingernails. He noted that she was filthy and wore rags, she had now shoes, yet she touched him gently, her fingers straying only to parts they wouldn't hurt. He sighed, relieved to be in the care of such a gentle child, and wondered what had brought her to such a place.  
  
Snape opened his mouth, wishing to speak, but still unable to. The girl watched him, watched as terror rose in his eyes. She stroked gently, not ceasing. "Shhh. It's OK, you will be alright. Don't try to talk or move, just rest. You have been badly beaten, but I won't let that happen again." She watched as the injured man considered her words then relaxed. "I am Jane."  
  
She was Jane. He closed his eyes. 


	2. First Words

Authors Note: I really wish I owned them, but I only own Jane at the moment.. Shame really... Thank you Sara for being my first ever reviewer. I had decided I wouldn't continue if I didn't receive a review by the end of the first week. But now I have no choice. I will do my best to be regular but make no promises. I have a high workload at University and don't really want to drown. Sorry this is only short.  
  
Jane watched the man with the strange clothes from a safe distance. Sure, he was ill and incapable of hurting her, but you could never be too careful. That was one of the first lessons she had had to learn. She would care for the stranger who had invaded her world without warning as best she could, but she would watch him carefully too as his condition improved.  
  
The man groaned. Jane moved cautiously forward and touched his face, then fell back startled when he opened his eyes. "Sick," he croaked. Jane studied him, he was indeed paler than he had been while asleep. She moved quickly back to him and moved him gently onto his side, stroking his face and rubbing his back as he vomited. She waited until it eased then wiped his mouth.  
  
Snape rolled back so he could look at the girl. She was watching him with pale blue eyes that tried to hide just the barest hint of fear. Surely she couldn't fear him, surely not. He could barely move and was in no fit state to hurt anyone.  
  
"I'm Severus Snape. Are you Jane?" Snape was unsure if her name was Jane or if it had simply come to him in a dream.  
  
The girl nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Jane, where are we?"  
  
"London."  
  
London! Gods! He was hundreds of miles from the safety of Hogwarts, with no effective method of getting back there. "How long have I been here?"  
  
"Nearly four weeks."  
  
Snape looked up, shocked. "Four weeks?"  
  
The girl nodded. "Nearly. For the first week you didn't wake up. I thought you would die." Snape nodded. He still thought it was a possibility. It would be a certainty if the Death Eaters managed to find him before he got back to Hogwarts. "After that you drifted in and out of consciousness, but still weren't too with it."  
  
Snape nodded at the information. He remembered so much, but he realised that most of it must have been the dreams of a tormented mind. All he could remember for certain was this girl. Jane. She had cared for him. He would remember her gentle fingers and soothing words. Yes, she had been real, the pain had been real, but the continued torture had probably been a figment of his imagination. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.  
  
He woke later, startled to find a body curled up beside him. He stiffened involuntarily and the small body stirred, sighed and rolled around. Snape found a dirty face and two clear blue eyes looking at him sleepily. Jane.  
  
"You woke me up," the young girl's sleepy voice accused. Snape thought she sounded even younger as she was, somewhere between asleep and awake. He wondered how old she really was.  
  
"Sorry." He apologised, abashed.  
  
Jane shook her head. "No, I'm sorry for using you as a pillow, but you were shivering so much last night I was worried you would get sicker." More awake now, she pulled away quickly.  
  
Snape watched the girl, standing nervously just beyond reach. "Thank you then." She looked stiff and uncomfortable, eyes drooping with sleep. "I'm still cold now," he added as an invitation.  
  
She looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Really." He added.  
  
She relaxed and nodded. Moving back to him she laid down, pulling the blanket back up, and curled into his body. "It snowed. I guess it is January, so that's no surprise. I'm sorry I can't give you more blankets," she apologised guiltily. Snape felt the girl's shoulders shaking. She was crying at her perceived inadequacy.  
  
"Don't cry child. You have done more to care for me than I deserve." Uncomfortably, unused to consoling children, especially young girls, he put his arm around the small child and joined her in sleep.  
  
When he awoke again he was disappointed to find himself alone. Somehow that made it worse. 


	3. A foolish Promise?

To potterfreak: I agree, Severus wouldn't succumb to fear or terror easily. I didn't mean to make it sound like he did during the beatings - the beatings by the children were supposed to be simply an interesting turn of events to him, not something to instil fear. I guess I didn't quite pull of what I wanted. I really wanted it to seem that he hadn't been aware of apparating at all. I kind of lost that train after I started. did kind of think however that having escaped them after Jane intervened, waking up to find he had no control of his body, would cause him some concern, particularly when he seems to be so well controlled under even the most harrowing conditions. You see, the fear isn't at the pain, but at his loss of control, something I believe Severus would hold as being important, perhaps in fact the only thing that he has left, control of his body that is, not of his choices.  
  
Yes, I realise I uploaded the same chapter twice. I couldn't figure out if I had done it correctly, and yes, this is my first posted Harry Potter Fanfic. I have 2 or 2 others I am also working on which I think are better than this one, but it takes ages for me to get around to typing them up as I write them longhand. This is the first one I have started typing as I write. I am glad you all enjoy this. I have the next chapter written already but I probably won't get a chance to type it for a few days. To much school work (  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Snape awoke to see the girl watching him. He watched her in turn. She sat peacefully against the wall, knees up under her chin. He couldn't believe a child could sit so still, he recognised the self-control and wondered how she had gained it so young. He had been much older.  
  
Snape knew she had seen him watching her, yet she remained where she was, silent and waiting, not acknowledging him. She waited, and her eyes showed just the slightest hint of amusement. She would stay completely still, saying nothing, until she chose to change. She wouldn't be forced into any action, not by him, not by anyone else.  
  
Perhaps speaking would shock her into action, he tried to speak but his throat was dry and no words came out. Seeing him struggle Jane chose to react, moving swiftly and silently to a box by the wall. She brought back a bottle.  
  
Kneeling by him Jane reached behind his shoulders and helped him sit up a little, offering him the bottle. Sitting brought a whole new world of pain and Snape's world spun. Jane waited calmly, supporting him until his breathing steadied, "Drink."  
  
Snape took the bottle in shaking hands and raised it to his lips. Taking a mouthful he nearly choked, causing himself to cough. It wasn't pleasant, coughing still hurt.  
  
Jane waited and watched patiently while he regained control. The coughing left him feeling pained and exhausted, and she remained beside him, supporting him as he recovered.  
  
Fully aware for the first time, Snape was shocked to realise how fragile she was, he could feel the bones of her ribcage through the clothes she wore. Surprised, he wondered how she managed to maintain such control and why those boys had been scared off so quickly by her arrival.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"That's ok."  
  
Snape looked at her closely. "Why do you help me?" He turned his attention back to the bottle, not wanting to pressure her into an answer she didn't want to give. He took a small mouthful with more success.  
  
"I had to," she answered solemnly. "I don't know how you got here, but I had to because this is my place and you are here. I couldn't let Adam kill you, not like that, not in my place. I would have lost face."  
  
Snape considered her answer, knowing perhaps that she wasn't being entirely honest.  
  
"Perhaps it is because I have nothing and with you here I have a reason for being here too." Her words were quiet, and he realised that this was the real reason. He provided companionship and a reason to continue fighting in a world where every small gain was the result of a huge battle. He could see moistness in her eyes, he was almost pleasantly surprised to find she could still cry, only her Herculean self control stopped the tears from leaking from her eyes. She moved from his side.  
  
"Are you hungry? Do you think you could eat something?"  
  
Snape hadn't thought about food, and hadn't been hungry until she had mentioned it, or perhaps it was the water reawakening his stomach. Now he was famished. "I am starving but I don't know if I can eat." Hungry as he was, he was reluctant to eat in case it caused him to be ill again.  
  
Mind filled with his own concerns, Snape hadn't noticed the girl stiffen. Starving, he was starving! So was she, literally. It was winter and food was hard to come by. Jane looked longingly at the small loaf of bread she had managed to acquire before it had ended up in the rubbish. With care, she knew she could make it last a week, possibly longer. Feeding Severus she knew it would barely last a day once his body grew accustomed to eating again. She sighed, there was no choice - he would need to food to rebuild his strength. Only then would he be safe, only then would she be released from the role of nursemaid and guardian.  
  
Picking up the bread, she moved back to him. He looked better, a bit at least. Kneeling down again, she handed him the loaf. "Eat slowly." She didn't add that it was all the food there was. "You haven't eaten in a while."  
  
Snape took the bread gratefully. He was so hungry that anything would have been appetising. He pulled a small piece off and placed it in his mouth, chewing it somewhat tentatively as he again became accustomed to the feel of food in his mouth. It tasted wonderful. Mustering all the self-control he had learned over the years, he chewed slowly` savouring the taste and texture of the bread before swallowing it. He took another piece from the end and repeated the process, then stopped and waited. The last thing he wanted was to make himself sick.  
  
Jane watched, encouragingly, glad he was aware of his own limits. She might not have let Adam kill him, but if he scoffed that whole loaf down then threw it up again, Adam wouldn't have to kill him, she would kill him herself. She watched as he took a third piece of bread in his elegant fingers and placed it in his mouth, his dark eyes not leaving her. Although she still new nothing more of him than his name, she no longer feared him. "Who's Voldemort?"  
  
Snape stiffened and almost chocked on the piece of bread. Gods, how did she know? Struggling to control himself and the coughing that threatened to overwhelm him, he swallowed the bread.  
  
"How do you know about Voldemort?" He enquired as casually as he could manage.  
  
Jane realised that the question had agitated her patient and she wondered why. He was now tense, his hands were trembling and the bread sat forgotten on the blanket in front of him. She quickly reached out and held them in her own. "I'm sorry, it doesn't matter, you said the name in your sleep that's all. I was just wondering if he was a friend."  
  
Snape shook his head, relaxing a little, he wasn't aware that he talked in his sleep, but anything was possible after his most recent punishment. "Sorry I overreacted but the question surprised me. Voldemort is nobody's friend. He's evil, pure evil."  
  
Jane nodded, "he did this to you?" She motioned towards the damage done to his body.  
  
"What your friends didn't do, yes, and more. He's very dangerous."  
  
Jane looked at him, serious now. "If he ever tries to hurt you again, I will kill him." She pledged quietly.  
  
Snape shuddered at her promise. She had no idea what she was saying, silly child. 


	4. Of Education

Mind still somewhat dulled by injuries, Snape wondered where Jane went when she wasn't with him. He didn't even stop to think where all the food he ate came from, all he knew was that she would feed him when he was hungry if she was there. He ate, and with her caring for him, he slowly improved to the point where his body would obey most of his commands.  
  
He still wasn't strong enough to stand or move about, and his body still hurt, but without the constant reminders of what he was, without having to face the fact that he was a Death Eater and a spy, his condition improved. Jane hadn't mentioned Voldemort again. It was as if there was an unspoken agreement between them.  
  
It amused him to think of her promise. He could imagine Voldemort's reaction to being threatened by a Muggle girl. If he didn't take her then kill her immediately, he would probably be amused enough at her boldness to keep her as a toy for a while. That would be worse than death. Snape had grown to respect the girl and her calm control. He would hate to see that fate befall her. The sooner he could get away from her and back to Hogwarts, the better. By caring for him she had placed herself in danger she wasn't even aware of.  
  
Jane came in. It had been snowing outside again. There were snowflakes in her hair and her face was flushed from the cold. Her small bag bulged slightly at her side. She rubbed and blew into her uncovered hands to warm them. "It's freezing out there."  
  
She moved to him and took a pie from the bag. "I got you something special Severus." She handed the pie to him.  
  
Snape ate it ravenously. He had never imagined he could be so hungry. He thought wistfully of the tables laden with food back at Hogwarts, and how such excessive provision was generally taken for granted by students and staff alike. Now, with barely enough to fill him, he realised how hard life could be. Focussing solely on the pie he was devouring, Snape failed to notice that he ate alone.  
  
Finishing the pie, he waited for something more. He decided that now was the time to find out more about this strange child. If half of the children at Hogwarts had as much sense as this one, teaching would be far less tiresome. "Jane," he watched her carefully, gauging her reaction, "how did you come to be here?"  
  
Jane handed him another pie. "It's a long story."  
  
"It's not like I am going anywhere."  
  
Jane sighed. "I guess not." She sat down, leaning against the wall, under the window - her favourite spot to watch him. As often as not, if she was in when he woke, she would be sitting there watching him. She pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them. "My mother died when I was six. My father got funny. I decided I couldn't take it any more, so I left. I've been here ever since."  
  
Snape didn't have to ask her what "it" was. He had seen the tears in her eyes and had felt her reluctance to be close and have contact, except on the coldest nights, or when he was at his weakest. Yes, he knew what "it" was. He shuddered at the thought that someone could do that to a child, this child, the man's own daughter. Now Snape knew where she had learned such amazing control. It was the control she had needed to stop herself from screaming in the middle of the night. It was the control she had needed to plan and effect her escape. "How long have you been here?"  
  
He watched as Jane shrugged, suddenly lost in thought. "I guess seven or eight years."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
Jane shook her head. "I don't really know. This is my seventh winter here I think."  
  
"You don't know your age?"  
  
"It's not like we celebrate birthdays here."  
  
Snape realised she had a point. "Well, if you were six when you came here and you've been here for seven winters, that would make you about thirteen or fourteen right?"  
  
Jane shrugged again. "If you say so."  
  
He looked at her. "Can't you count?"  
  
"Of course. My mother taught me." Snape realised Jane seemed proud of that.  
  
"Can you add up?" Gods, now he sounded like a teacher. Jane looked at him, not answering. "Can you read?"  
  
This time he had pushed too far. Agitated and embarrassed, Jane jumped up. "NO! All right, is that what you want to hear? No. I've never been to school. I can't do sums, I can't read and I can't write. Happy? I can count to one hundred, my mother taught me." She paused briefly, "and I can make you happy if you like. That's what my father taught me. But apart from that I am a nobody, and that's who cares about me too, nobody." She moved closer to him. "Happy now? Ready for sex then? I promise not to kill you like I did Adam's brother. It's my treat this time. HE didn't even ask permission, let alone wait until it was offered. Come on, how do you want me?"  
  
Snape was disgusted by her suggestion and shocked by her outburst. There was a fearful, crazed look in her eyes that he had never seen before. Without thinking he reached out and slapped her face.  
  
As quickly as the storm had erupted, it was gone, and the girl burst into tears. He grabbed her and pulled her towards him, feeling the tenseness in her body. She tried to pull away, but he held her tighter, waiting while the tears subsided, stroking her hair.  
  
"Tell me what happened to Adams brother."  
  
"I killed him." She answered through the last of the tears.  
  
"Is that why the boys ran when you found them beating me?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
She pulled away and wiped her face on her sleeve. "I found this place. When they came here we all lived together. One night while some of the boys were out looking for food, I was here asleep. Mark was here too. He decided he wanted to have some fun. I used to sleep with a knife for protection, so when he grabbed me and climbed on top, I did the first thing that I could think of to stop him. It worked." She didn't elaborate on what she did, she didn't need to.  
  
Snape nodded, understanding. Having escaped her father only to be faced with the same situation must have been a dreadful shock. He understood her reaction.  
  
"No one will ever do that against my will again Severus." She added quietly. Snape knew she meant it. 


	5. Hunger

Note: Sorry if I have shocked everyone. I forgot I meant to put a warning at the start of that chapter, I upload files on a different computer to the one I type on and it was late when I transferred the file. I also considered putting the rating up but I can't really decide wether what is written is R because I forget what it was like to be 13. It was a while ago. Please forgive me and keep reading.  
  
************  
  
Snape's days became routine, and even if this wasn't the world he truly belonged in, it no longer seemed so foreign. Still damaged, his body restricted his ability to get around but he knew he was vastly improved over what he had been. Jane cared for him, providing what she could in the ay of warmth, comfort, food and companionship. For perhaps the first time in his life, Snape felt cared for and valued. It shocked him that it took a Muggle child that had experienced very little of either to provide him with such a novel experience. He knew he would miss her when he returned to Hogwarts with the same certainty that he knew he would return to his real life eventually. Even if he had to walk to Kings Cross Station and catch the Hogwarts Express, he knew he would get back home, leaving Jane behind to get on with her life, such that it was.  
  
As January progressed, Snape became concerned for the girl. She was pale and had lost some of her spark. He was eating his way through a loaf of bread she had provided when he realised what it might be, but he didn't want to corner her by approaching the subject directly. She wasn't one of his idiot students, she was a child, as damaged as he was, if not more, and he didn't want to cause her more pain than was necessary.  
  
Jane passed him more food, aware that what she could provide was no longer enough to satisfy his needs and appetite. She sighed, wearily and he looked at her as he swallowed the last mouthful. "Is there any more?"  
  
"No," Jane looked away, embarrassed she couldn't provide enough food. "I'm sorry, are you still hungry?"  
  
"Yes." That was when he realised his mistake. He might still have been hungry, but he hadn't seen her eat anything. "And I haven't seen you eat at all."  
  
"Oh, I'm not hungry," Jane answered quickly. Snape thought she had answered a little too quickly - from Jane that indicated a lie, he recognised himself in the child regularly now.  
  
"You've been giving me all the food." It was a statement of fact, rather than a question.  
  
He watched as the girl shook her head. "No, I just save the best for you, that's all. You need it to get well." Snape suspected she was lying to him again.  
  
"I want to see you eat something."  
  
"I will do as I please." The small girl asserted.  
  
"Even starve yourself to feed me?"  
  
The girl swung around to face him, eyes blazing angrily. "Even starve myself to feed you!" She answered angrily.  
  
She stormed off, slamming the door behind her. Snape winced he hated making her angry it was no way to repay her kindness. 


	6. Of Fairy Tales and Magic Wands

"I'm sorry." Jane looked at Snape from across the room. "You've done nothing but help me as best you can and all I seem to do is upset you." Snape rarely saw the need to apologise and he wondered if it showed.  
  
Jane looked at him saying nothing. After a couple of minutes she nodded. "That's ok. It's not like you belong here, it's not like you should understand."  
  
"No one belongs here."  
  
"Some of us have no choice."  
  
She was back on the defensive, he had done it again!  
  
"What if you had a choice?"  
  
Jane laughed, but it was a joyless sound. "What, go back home you mean? I don't think so."  
  
"No, I meant come with me." Gods, what had compelled him to say that? He had not idea. It was impossible. Mind racing, he tried desperately to find a way to take back the words, but he needn't have worried.  
  
If Jane had noticed his discomfort at the suggestion or not, he couldn't be sure, but the girl shook her head. "I doubt that would be a good idea."  
  
Slightly taken aback, Snape was shocked that she hadn't jumped at the opportunity to escape her pitiful existence. "Why do you say that?"  
  
Jane sat down, watching him. "Look at you. Look at your clothes. I know nothing about you but I do know that whatever you do, wherever you live, there probably isn't room for a gutter brat like me."  
  
"A gutter brat?"  
  
"We prefer it to street kid. We live in the gutters and people think we are brats. Less politically correct. More down and dirty just like us."  
  
"I don't think you are a brat."  
  
"You hardly know me."  
  
"I know you well enough to know you aren't a brat. I teach worse brats than you and they have fewer excuses."  
  
"You teach?!" Jane asked, somewhat incredulously.  
  
"Yes, why are you so surprised?"  
  
Jane shrugged. "I guess I never really thought about it. You just don't look like a teacher. Not that I'd really know." She paused, considering, "What do you teach?"  
  
"Potions," Snape answered without thinking. He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Oh Gods, he thought, what was he doing? If he couldn't think straight, he should take the advice he often gave his students and keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Potions, what sort of subject is that?"  
  
Snape sighed. What did he have to loose? He would never see her again, once he was well, no one would believe her if she tried to tell, he could easily wipe her memories if he got his wand back and he would need her help to get that back anyway. "It is a subject about how to brew different combinations of ingredients, kind of like chemistry. All witches and wizards learn it at school."  
  
He watched as Jane looked at him. She blinked a couple of times, thinking, then burst into laughter. "You know, that's the funniest thing I have heard in ages." She managed through the laughter. "Witches and Wizards indeed!"  
  
Snape was slightly offended by her reaction, but overcame his natural desire to snap at the girl. "So you don't believe in magic?" He asked as calmly as he could.  
  
Jane looked at him seriously now. "What do you think? I live on the streets and steal food to survive. I've been abused and raped. I'll probably end up freezing to death or being attacked and murdered, and you ask me if I believe in magic. Are you kidding? Magic belongs in fairy tales and believe me, last time I checked I wasn't living a fairy tale, I didn't have a fairy godmother and my name wasn't Cinderella." She smiled as she remembered her mother telling her stories as a child, it was the only truly happy memory she had.  
  
Snape found himself almost enjoying Jane's reaction. It wasn't what he expected. "What if I told you I was a wizard?"  
  
"Severus, I think you have been damaged by some of the blows you received." She moved to him suddenly, looking worried. "You don't feel sick again do you?"  
  
"No, I feel alright." Reaching out quickly, he grabbed her hand. Startled, Jane tried to pull away but Snape didn't relax his grip. He watched as terror briefly flashed across her face. "I don't want to hurt you, I want you to believe," he hissed. "I need you to try and find something for me. I think those boys may have it."  
  
Aware that she was no longer trying to pull away, Snape released the Jane's hand. She stayed fixed to the spot, frozen by fear at his sudden, unprovoked attack. "I want you to find my wand."  
  
Cautious now, Jane looked at him, trying to figure out if he was serious. There was no hint of amusement on his face, not even in his eyes. She decided to humour him. "What wand?"  
  
"My wand. It's about thirteen inches long." Snape held his hands apart indicating it's approximate length, "and it is made of dark wood, with a silver handle."  
  
"Why do you think Adam has it?"  
  
"Because I remember having it when I arrived," Snape lied. He didn't remember, but he needed to know if the boys had it before he returned if possible. It would be dangerous to leave it behind and he needed it to wipe Jane's memory of him.  
  
Jane watched Snape carefully. He was acting strangely. She decided to indulge him, he needed to rest and recover, not stress out. He was healing slowly but he wouldn't if he continued to be so agitated. Weakness was vulnerability here and he was weak. That made her weak. "Yes, all right, I will look for it." She pushed him back down and replaced the blanket. "Now, please rest."  
  
"My wand.."  
  
"Yes Severus, yes. I will look for it in the morning. Please, just lie down and get some rest."  
  
Snape closed his eyes, relieved. 


	7. The Forbidden Forest

Chapter 7 - Somebody's going to Hogwarts, Somebody's going to Hell.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
This is the outline of Chapter 7. It contains the whole chapter except the portion that could be considered R-rated, which, unfortunately, is most of it. I moved the complete chapter after a 13 year old reader complained.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Jane crept past wooden boxes that were used as furniture by Adam and the other boys. She was glad they were out - it would be far better to have a look around for Severus' wand without having to explain what she was doing. Adam would think she had gone soft in the head to believe a story about magic wands and wizards. She wondered if she had gone insane herself. Besides, if Adam did have it she knew where it would be. It would be where he hid everything, in the secret hole under the only chair they had. It wasn't much of a secret.  
  
She reached the chair and pushed it aside. Kneeling down she looked into the hole. Something glinted as a ray of sunlight made its way through the window. It was true then. Reaching in, Jane pulled out the silver handled piece of wood. It looked like a wand, or at least what she expected a wand to look like. Jane was stunned, and it took a lot to stun her. He hadn't been lying. Standing up, she put the wand in her pocket and returned the chair. She still didn't believe in magic.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Authors Note: Ok, for the full version of the rest of the chapter, you need to go to my other story Snape's Saviour The R Rated Chapters. As I can't figure out how to get the link to work, please just go to my authors page and click on it. Thanks.  
  
For those of you who might find sexual assault offensive or upsetting, please read the brief synopsis below. Sorry if it is vague, but it really can't be anything else. The full version is MUCH better (I think).  
  
There will be another chapter towards the end of this fic that will be R- rated. Again, I will try to provide a reasonable idea of what happened, but it too will only be brief.  
  
Apart from reducing the emotional impact of the story, there is very little lost by not reading these chapters, but they are pivotal to the story, and they wouldn't work without the possibly R rated content.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Jane returns to Snape, who is in grave peril. Adam is about to do something terrible, something unthinkable.  
  
Jane saves Snape, at the expense of her own safety, and Adam gets what he wants.  
  
She turned then and moved to Snape, legs still unsteady. Bending down she covered him again against the cold. Straightening, she reached inside her coat and pulled something out. Without a word she dropped his wand on the ground beside him and bolted away, falling to her knees in the corner and vomiting violently for what seemed like an eternity to Snape. He wanted to help this child who had risked so much to care for him, this poor girl that had allowed herself to be violated so appallingly, rather than see him suffer the same fate. Now that he had his wand he could. In the instant of her violation his plans had changed.  
  
He watched Jane quivering with shock. "Jane, come over here," he whispered quietly.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Please." Looking up with tear filled eyes, she looked at Snape uncertain. "I won't hurt you. You know that. Come over here."  
  
Slowly she crawled to him and stopped just within arms reach. Her words were so quiet he almost missed them. "Now do you understand why I don't believe in magic?"  
  
Taking the little girl's hand and holding his wand, Severus spoke quietly and they apparated from the dingy warehouse.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Authors Note: OK, so there it is. Please let me know if this is going to work.  
  
Thanks. 


	8. Riding Lessons

Note: Hello everyone, and thank you to all you wonderful reviewers. If I didn't think anyone was reading, I wouldn't be writing. I snuck home for Easter and decided to post this. I am not entirely happy with it but it isn't too bad is it? Besides, it really is only a filler to get them the rest of the way to Hogwarts. I have a few extra chapters almost ready, but I haven't got as much time to spend on this as I did when I started, so just slap me if it isn't very good and I will try harder, but forgive me – I am at least trying to get some done for you, after all this is already in my head but not written – I live with these guys and my others every day. I am tempted to post the next couple of chapters too while I am here, but I am going home tomorrow and if I post it all now I won't have anything to post when I get back. I have no time to write now, because I have 3 exams in 2 weeks and I really should do some study…….. but you get that! I am also working a little on a couple of other fics which I hope to post at some time. I just wish I could charm my computer to type for me J

 "Hello Professor Snape. What brings you to the forest, and with a Muggle child none the less?" The Centaur moved forward. Snape felt Jane retreat.

"Hello Firenze, we are having a bit of trouble I am afraid."

"So I can see." The half man, half horse moved closer again, noting the Potions Master's injured state. Snape turned and saw that Jane had retreated even further away. Tears were leaking from her eyes. The child was petrified.

Noting Jane's fear, the Centaur stopped moving. "The Headmaster sent word that we were to keep an eye out for you. I see you are injured, can I help?"

Snape sighed gratefully. Centaurs were notoriously difficult to deal with. Like Jane, you couldn't make one do anything it didn't want' to do, and they generally disliked human contact. "Yes, thank you. We need to get back to the Castle. The child is Jane."

The Centaur nodded and looked beyond Snape to the little girl, crouched in a ball now, head bowed, crying. Firenze could smell the fear. "Child," his deep voice rumbled gently, "stop crying. I will not cause you any harm."

As if being directly addressed by the Centaur was harm enough, Jane's crying grew louder. The Centaur looked at Snape, bewildered. 

"She's been mistreated by her own kind." He said quietly by way of an explanation.

The Centaur nodded and moved slowly forward, not wishing to startle the frightened child. "Child, I will not hurt you." He continued to move towards her slowly, stoping within arms reach. "Child," he rumbled gently, "fear not." He reached out and touched her and was instantly assaulted by every terrifying memory she had. "Jane, I need your assistance with Professor Snape. Will you help me?"

Appealing to the part of Jane that had cared for Snape for over a month seemed to work. Looking up at his gently smiling face she nodded. Her eyes were still tear filled, but they no longer threatened to leak out. Firenze reached down to help her up and smiled as she cautiously took his hand.

"I'm sorry." Jane apologised. "It was childish to cry."

"You are a child." Still holding her hand, he looked down at her, smiling in encouragement. "I can take you and Professor Snape to the edge of the forest, but you must help him onto my back."

Jane nodded in agreement.

Moving back to Severus, Jane knelt down. "Are you sure you can do this?" She looked into his eyes and realised how very tired he was. If he couldn't she knew they wouldn't make it back to his home before nightfall. She stroked the hair from his face, worried. Foolishness had undone all her hard work.

"I'll be fine when we get back to Hogwarts."

With Jane's assistance once again, Snape struggled to his feet and then onto the Centaur's back. "Now you child." The deep voice invited.

Jane clambered up and sat behind Snape, not sure what to expect. "Hold on," he whispered as he clasped his hands around Firenze's torso. He felt Jane's small hands grip his robes desperately and noted they were still shaking. "We are ready, thank you Firenze."

"Then we shall be on our way." Smoothly the Centaur's body started to move, carrying man and child across the forest. After a few minutes Snape felt Jane's grip relax slightly. The Centaur also noticed that the child relaxed. Smoothly he increased his pace to a gallop as he sensed the child's increasing ease.

The Centaur drew to a halt at the edge of the forest as he had said. He could go no further. Jane slid down from his back, landing gently on the grass.

Snape slid off next, but landed far less gently, his damaged leg still unable to support him properly. Jane saw Hogwarts in the distance and looked from it to the Potions Master. He would never make it across the ground between the forest and the castle.

"I am sorry, but that is as far as I can take you." The Centaur apologised.

Snape nodded, aware of the Centaur's restrictions. "You have been a great help, Firenze, thank you."

The Centaur bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement. It turned to Jane. "Goodbye child." His sapphire blue eyes smiled in amusement at her uncertainty. 

Without warning, mind made up, Jane moved quickly to the Centaur and Snape watched incredulously as she threw her arms around Firenze. "Thank you for the ride. I am sorry I was scared of you."

Firenze let out a deep chuckle. "You are forgiven Jane. Centaurs bear humans no true ill, the same cannot be said for some of the other creatures that live in the forest. You were right to be afraid, some of the forest dwellers are far less affable, and you would be well advised to stay safely within the castle and it's grounds, particularly one such as yourself."

Jane looked at him. "Such as myself?"

"A non-magical human, a Muggle. Magic may be an ineffective defence against some of the creatures that dwell here, but it is certainly better than no defence at all. Take care little one."

Jane hugged him again then let go, turning to watch as he disappeared back into the depths of the forest.


	9. Journey's End

Author's Note: Hi, I'm back. I have been busy on this, naughty me. I have this almost finished now, but the typing is still holding me up, so please be patient. I have also just posted a short 3 part Voldemort/Snape/Harry fiction. Please check it out. I will post updates to this on a weekly basis. Thanks for hanging in there. I hope you are still enjoying it. Next chapter sees Jane introduced to the first of her new Hogwarts acquaintances. To ahappyjtm and those of you wondering if Jane is truly non- magical, and how that is working, all will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. Sorry, I can't say more because it will spoil the surprise! :)  
  
***************  
  
How they managed to make it the rest of the way back to the castle, Jane never knew. While being tired and hungry wasn't unusual for her, everything else had taken its toll on her endurance, and she was barely capable of walking. Snape was far worse, but she noticed that as they approached the rather imposing castle, he seemed to drag a reserve of energy from somewhere. Perhaps he was using magic, she thought.  
  
She trusted him, really she did, not that she had much choice, but when they came to the entrance, Jane grew apprehensive. Tired and uncertain, she stopped and leaned against the cold stones of the entrance, brushing the snow from her clothes.  
  
Feeling at home amongst the familiar surroundings of the place he had called home for most of his life, Snape didn't notice the girl's hesitation. Moving quickly, attempting to avoid the possibility of running into any of the staff, or worse still, some student having the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, Snape was almost at the entrance to the school buildings before he realised Jane was no longer beside him. Trying to control his exasperation, he stopped and looked around. The girl was nowhere to be seen. "Jane?" He hissed, "Where are you?"  
  
There was no answer. Sighing, he turned and retraced hist steps.  
  
He was relieved to find her leaning against the entrance of the outer quadrangle. At least she hadn't run away. Snape almost snapped at the girl. It would have been easy for him to resort to his normal behaviour and it took all his effort to bite his tongue. One look at her spoke to the torment she was fighting. "Jane, what's wrong?" He asked as gently as he could manage.  
  
Jane looked up at him with tear filled eyes, unable to speak.  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
She nodded slightly.  
  
"You know I won't let you be hurt don't you?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"So what are you scared of?"  
  
"Embarrassing you. Making you angry. Causing trouble."  
  
So much fear, Snape thought, for so little reason. It wouldn't be easy initiating her into the Hogwarts universe, but it wasn't something she had to worry about. If it didn't go well, only one person would be held responsible, and that would be Severus Snape, Potions Master, and really that, at that particular moment, was the least burdensome of his responsibilities.  
  
Body aching and chest still heaving from expended effort, Snape reached out towards the distraught girl. "Please come in. It is too cold out here. I don't think I will be able to stand much longer."  
  
He watched the girl, who had been so unassailable in her own world, struggle to stop the tears that were streaming down her face. Looking now at the face, streaked with tears and dirt, Snape realised, for the first time just how young the girl really was, and how little she knew about life away from the squalid world she had inhabited for so long. The next few weeks would be very interesting, very interesting indeed.  
  
Taking his hand, Jane wiped her eyes, smiled, and nodded. "Alright."  
  
***************  
  
Following Snape through the cold stone halls, Jane felt more at home. Everything seemed slightly worn, slightly used, similar to her warehouse home. Granted, the décor was somewhat unusual, but it wasn't as intimidating has she had expected. In fact, she decided the castle was kind of warm and inviting.  
  
They seemed to move continually downward and Jane noticed subtle changes in Snape's bearing. While it was obvious he was still injured and hurting badly, she saw that he now carried himself in a more dignified and imposing manner. She wondered if all the teachers were like that. So far she hadn't seen anyone else to judge him against, but he was certainly different here to what he had been. He no longer allowed his weakness to show, she marvelled at his ability to hide the pain she knew he must be experiencing. He must have been using magic, she decided.  
  
Almost running to keep up with the tall man, Jane barely escaped colliding with him when he stopped in front of a heavy wooden door. He whispered something she couldn't quite catch and flicked his wand around, and without him even touching it, the door opened and Snape stepped inside, holding it open for her.  
  
He had barely spoken since they had entered the buildings. Now he turned to her, "We will talk, but first I must take care of a few things, and you must wash." He pointed to a door, "The bathroom is through there. Go and clean up."  
  
Jane nodded in acknowledgement and moved to the door waiting. When it didn't open she put her hand out and opened it. Looking back she watched briefly as Snape searched through some bottles on a shelf.  
  
Snape waited until he heard water flowing. Sighing and wincing at the continued effort to remain active, he picked up the small round bottle filled with a golden liquid. Phoenix Tears Potion. It was his own invention and he was quite proud of it.  
  
Moving across the room, he picked up a goblet and sat down at his desk. Hands shaking, almost at the limit of his endurance, even with the endurance spell he had cast, he poured the potion from the bottle and topped the goblet up with water Phoenix Tears was remarkably effective, but far too volatile to drink undiluted.  
  
Sipping from the goblet he smiled as the healing properties of the potion took effect. A sense of warmth and relief flooded over him. Yes, he thought to himself, this was far better than being molly coddled by Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. That was an experience he never wished to have the pleasure of repeating if it could be avoided. 


	10. Welcome Home?

A/N: Here is the next chapter - I did say I would post weekly for a while. I would like to ask if you wonderful readers out there think this is predictable? I do, but then I wrote it so it is different for me. Snapefan51 I am glad you enjoyed it enough to read the lot in one sitting. It means you must really like it, because I do that for stories I enjoy too. Even if I shouldn't... Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this.  
  
"Severus, you have returned!" Dumbledore was glad to see the Potions Master. He had been absent for far too long and the Headmaster had been quietly worried about the young man. Extended absences were hard for the him to bear.  
  
Snape didn't look up. "So it would seem Headmaster." He responded wearily.  
  
The Headmaster noticed the Potions Master was leaning heavily against his desk. "Are you alright Severus?" He asked concerned, Severus looked tired and had obviously been badly injured during his most recent foray into the Death Eaters world. "You look dreadful."  
  
The Potions Master grimaced. "Thank you so much for pointing that out Albus."  
  
Dumbledore moved forward and touched the younger man's shoulder taking the opportunity to study Snape more closely. "Are you alright?" Dumbledore repeated his previous question.  
  
"I will be now." Snape answered finally. "It was somewhat of an ordeal," he added. "I will explain later, but first I have to tell you something I expect you will be unhappy about." He wasn't looking forward to this bit.  
  
"What is it Severus?" The older man asked gently, noticing the younger wizard's discomfort and hesitation, and wondering what was causing him such agitation.  
  
The Potions Master looked away guiltily. "I bought someone with me."  
  
The Headmaster looked up worried. "Not a Death Eater?"  
  
"Of course not Headmaster." Snape answered, drained. He looked at Dumbledore, hoping to gauge his reaction and wondering why he imagined a Death Eater would be his guest. "A Muggle."  
  
"A Muggle?" Dumbledore looked up surprised.  
  
"A Muggle child." Snape nodded.  
  
"Gods Severus, what were you thinking?" Dumbledore looked at the drained man before him. "Why?"  
  
"It is complicated, but the simple answer is that she helped me and I. I couldn't leave her." Dumbledore watched as his exhausted Potions Master almost broke down. "It's complicated and I don't have the energy to explain at the moment." He finished.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"In the bathroom, washing."  
  
"Who is she? What is her name?"  
  
"I am Galatea, my last name isn't important, besides," she shrugged, "I don't remember it." Using her innate stealth to advantage, Jane had returned to the room where the two men had been talking about her without either man noticing.  
  
Both men turned to look at the young girl who had interrupted them. She addressed Snape who was looking at her with a look of astonishment. "I told you Jane wasn't my real name." She explained, "I could hardly have a pathetic name like Galatea when I was living on the streets. Do you realise how vulnerable that would make me?"  
  
Snape nodded. He had to agree. Being a such a small girl in her situation was bad enough, but to have some obscure literary gem, such as Galatea, for a name would only make her life that much harder. He wondered just how her parents had chosen such a name for a child born in the twentieth century. Heavens, not even wizarding families would choose such a name.  
  
Severus had been a hard enough name to live down. It suited him well though, and he wondered if the name had shaped his personality or whether his disposition as an adult had been seen prior to his birth and his parents had named him accordingly. It didn't matter, at least not any more. He had suffered badly with it as a child, and he could imagine the suffering she would have been subjected to, but those days were well gone. Now he suffered from a much greater, but self-inflicted torment.  
  
Jane looked at Snape. Snape looked at the Headmaster. He seemed shocked. Snape had never seen the Headmaster shocked, not even when he had admitted to being a Death Eater in his seventh year. Of course he had already realised his young charge was vulnerable to an approach by the Dark Lord, but try as he might, he had been unable to prevent the young man from taking the Dark Mark. He had just looked sad at that particular admission, and disappointed. Surprise, this was something new.  
  
Jane watched both men resolutely and they both watched her. She was clean now, but still dressed in the ragged clothes she had been wearing upon arrival, of course she had no others. She had nothing. She looked from Snape, waiting for Dumbledore's decision, to the older man, unable to guess his response. She decided he looked angry and she knew then what the response would be. Snape would be in trouble for bringing her with him and she didn't wish to be responsible for causing him more difficulties than he already faced.  
  
Turning back to Snape she looked at him apologetically. "I am sorry for getting you into trouble. Please just send me back." She begged. Both men looked at her, surprised. Snape was surprised at her readiness to return to such a squalid life, Dumbledore was surprised by her self-reliance in such a strange situation.  
  
Jane watched both men defiantly. Suddenly, her knees buckled and both men watched even more surprised, as she collapsed to the floor without warning. The Headmaster and Potions Master both rushed quickly to the fallen girl, decision postponed for the time being. For the first time in many years concern and fear for another gripped Snape's heart. 


	11. Questions and Answers

Questions and Answers  
  
AN: Another week is up, so here is another chapter. Thank you to everyone for reviewing, particularly QsDaughter (I like frogs too! We have them living in our back yard and they speak to us late at night) and Jeanne for reviewing both my stories. I would also like to thank those that are regular reviewers, ahappyjtm, sara (my first!), emma (glad you found me again) and Janice. To everyone else, I hope you continue to follow my little story and I continue to please you. For those that don't like cliff hangers, I adjusted the length of this chapter so you wouldn't get two in a row, that's why it is a bit longer. Thank you for the feedback on the rating ahappyjtm, I find it hart to be certain, and would prefer to be safe. Maybe I will drop it back - I'd probably get more reviews :) Please Enjoy reading as much as I have enjoyed writing this!  
  
*****  
  
"So, is it true Albus?" McGonagall asked curiously.  
  
Dumbledore closed the door to the hospital wing and took the Witch's arm, directing her back towards his office. "That Severus has returned?" He responded evasively.  
  
"That he brought a child back with him," McGonagall corrected.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "Yes, Minerva, I am afraid it is true. Severus has brought us a child, a Muggle child." He added.  
  
"A Muggle child! Albus!" The Scottish witch was astounded at the news.  
  
"I know Minerva, but what can we do? Right at the moment the child is too ill to be returned. Besides, Severus seems quite attached to her." The Headmaster explained quietly.  
  
"But Albus, a Muggle? Does he know?"  
  
"I believe he is aware of that fact, I can't imagine that it would have escaped his notice." Dumbledore shook his head and sighed again. "I don't know the full story at the moment, Minerva. Severus has said very little so far and is saying even less now that the child is ill. I don't imagine he will tell us the whole story until she is out of danger so I figured I would leave him until he decided he was able to speak to us."  
  
"Out of danger? Is she that ill?"  
  
"Ton tongue toffee." The Gargoyle moved aside and admitted its master and his guest.  
  
"As I said, I don't understand the situation fully myself, but according to Poppy, the child is suffering from the effects of malnutrition and shock. She also informed me that it would appear the child has been recently violated."  
  
McGonagall looked at Dumbledore sharply, a sick feeling in her stomach. "You don't mean -"  
  
"No Minerva, I don't believe Severus is responsible."  
  
The witch sat down, somewhat relieved. "So Albus, what are your intentions? We can hardly have a Muggle running loose around the school grounds, it would be far too dangerous for both the child and for the school community."  
  
"I agree, but at the moment I don't see that as being a problem. It doesn't appear as though the girl will be running anywhere in the immediate future."  
  
"So what is the child's name?" McGonagall asked curiously.  
  
"Now that is an excellent question Minerva. She introduced herself as Galatea. Severus told me he knew her as Jane."  
  
McGonagall was a little suspicious at that, but ignored the uncomfortable feeling that was rising within her. "Galatea," she said thoughtfully. "If I remember correctly, I believe that was the name of a sea-nymph."  
  
"Beloved by Acis. Yes."  
  
"Strange name for a Muggle child."  
  
"Strange child from what I have observed, and from what limited information Severus has provided. He seems quite captivated by her however."  
  
McGonagall was suspicious again. Snape rarely fell victim to anyone's charms, and for him to be so vulnerable to a child, let alone a female Muggle child, seemed quite extraordinary.  
  
"Do I indeed Headmaster?" Severus asked quietly, startling the two older staff members, annoyed that his behaviour was the subject of such conjecture, but also somewhat amused that he had been able to sneak up on the pair while they were gossiping about him like students.  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall both noted how exhausted he seemed. It showed that the Potions Master's stamina was beginning to wain as a result of the ongoing nature of his role as a spy. "Ah, Severus. I am glad you have joined us." Looking at the weary young wizard before him he smiled and pointed towards a chair, "Take a seat Severus, before you fall down."  
  
Snape sat, sighing wearily at the relief. "I had no choice in the matter. Poppy informed me, in no uncertain terms, that my presence was no longer required. I chose not to argue."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled at that. The school's nurse was notoriously protective of her charges. "I am surprised she didn't force you into a bed as well. You look like you could do with some medical attention yourself."  
  
"Thank you Headmaster, that won't be necessary." Snape's voice dripped with repugnance. "I have taken matters into my own hands."  
  
"Phoenix Tears potion?" Dumbledore looked at his friend, aware of how unhappy the Nurse would be at the Potion Master's use of that particular potion.  
  
Snape nodded, and was startled when Fawkes arrived, without warning, on his shoulder. The bird brought relief from some of his weariness but he had to admit that he was, in fact, still weak and more pained by his injuries than he would have wished. He was certainly suffering more than he was willing to admit to anyone but himself, but he would not subject himself to Pomfrey's attentions unless absolutely necessary. "I expect you are both waiting for an explanation."  
  
*****  
  
Snape hung his head much like he had as a student, dark hair falling over his face. He did this as much to hide his shame as to hide his weariness. He always felt like a child when questioned by Dumbledore and McGonagall. Perhaps it was because he had faced disciplinary action so often as a student. That it hadn't been his fault in most cases, but rather James bloody Potter's, or his friends, hadn't mattered to them at the time, but he knew that both now felt remorse for the unjust treatment they had given the young Slytherin as a student.  
  
It didn't matter though to Snape, not any more. As a Death Eater, most of the activities he had taken part in were far worse than anything he had been punished for unfairly during his time as a student. He knew he would never find redemption, after all, how could anyone forgive him when he couldn't forgive himself? He knew he would never be able to forgive himself, regardless of his current activities as a spy. He knew too, with the same certainty though, that both Dumbledore and McGonagall had forgiven him long ago. It didn't help ease his tormented conscience.  
  
"Would you like to tell us what happened Severus?" The Witch asked kindly.  
  
"Like?" He raised his eyebrows quizzically, "I think not, but you do deserve an explanation." Snape looked at them watching him like hawks, both concerned and interested. "Oh, do sit down you two. You're making me feel like a recalcitrant school boy again." He watched as they smiled at one another and took their seats. They weren't going to like what he was about to say. "Voldemort knows I am a spy."  
  
McGonagall blanched, colour draining from her face as quickly as it would have had he told them he had to kill Harry Potter as part of his Death Eater duties. "Oh, Severus, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am quite sure."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him questioningly. "How can you be so certain?"  
  
Dumbledore's disbelief irritated Snape, exhausted as he was. In his current state he had little energy remaining to maintain his composure and his response to the Headmasters question was sharper than he intended. "Because he damn well nearly killed me, that's how. And Lucius said something about lost friends that I didn't understand until I was lying in a pool of my own blood, so close to death that the distinction hardly mattered."  
  
"Severus." McGonagall touched his arm gently, hoping to dispel the young man's anger. It worked, but the result was a barely stifled sob from the dispirited Potions Master.  
  
"He knows. Gods, I don't know how I escaped. I don't remember apparating, but one minute I was close to death being beaten by Death Eaters, the next by children." He registered Dumbledore's surprise. "Oh yes Headmaster, not only did they liberally apply Crucious, they also punished me physically for my betrayal. As I said, I am not aware of apparating, but one minute I was there, the next I was not, although escaping wasn't much of an improvement because I was still being beaten. Originally I thought it was some sick kind of mind game. Unfortunately I was mistaken. I heard a girl scream and without warning the beatings stopped, and my attackers fled. Jane, Galatea," he corrected himself, "saved my life, then sacrificed everything to keep me alive, including her own health."  
  
"Oh, Severus." McGonagall was fighting against her overwhelming sadness, and loosing. "I am terribly sorry."  
  
"As am I," Dumbledore added.  
  
"You don't owe me an apology. Any punishment I receive is less than I deserve for what I have done. On the other hand, the child deserves our gratitude. I will admit that I had no intention of bringing her here, no matter how much she had done for me, at least not until this morning." The two listeners both noticed that Snape's voice caught in his throat.  
  
"This morning, one of the boys who had beaten me decided to visit. Jane, Galatea," he corrected again, he would never get used to her sudden name change, "was away, searching for my wand so I could escape her horrid little world. The boy's intentions were anything other than honourable. Galatea returned in time to save me from the intended act and allowed the boy to have his way with her instead. How could I desert her after that?" Snape looked at his two colleagues, desperately hoping they would confirm that they, too, would have done the same.  
  
Dumbledore looked sad, he had no answer for the child before him, or the child in the hospital wing. He knew the price of keeping her at Hogwarts was likely to be great, but he knew too, the terrible cost of her sacrifice. He also had to acknowledge that she had managed to do something he had never managed, no matter how much he had wished to. She had become a beacon in the darkness of Severus' soul, someone he could cling to safe in the knowledge that she wanted nothing from him. He knew he would have done the same, and he knew he would allow her to stay, regardless of the implications for the security of the school.  
  
Snape watched Dumbledore with a look of desperation. He had never begged for anything in his life, not even forgiveness, but he would beg for this, he would beg for her. It was the least he could do considering the selfless sacrifices she had made to care for and protect him.  
  
"Severus, I know you understand the implications of your request."  
  
Snape nodded then straightened defiantly, preparing to fight the man who had given him his freedom, for the child that had saved his life. "I won't send her back, not alone, not to that. If you wish to send her away, you had better find yourself another Potions Master because I will be going with her."  
  
"Severus, you can't mean that!" McGonagall gasped, shocked.  
  
"I can assure you Minerva that I do." He studied Dumbledore, casting the older wizard a cold, steely, defiant stare. "Well?"  
  
Dumbledore would have been amused at the younger wizard's behaviour had the situation not been so serious. In the end, he did the only thing he could; he relieved the man's anxiety. "Relax Severus," he soothed, "the girl may stay, but there will be certain restrictions."  
  
"Of course Headmaster." Snape visibly relaxed. "Now, I really have enjoyed this little get together, but I would like to return to my chambers to bathe and get some rest if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course Severus."  
  
Fight over, energy reserves well and truly spent, Snape rose slowly and moved to the door, his normal rigid but graceful posture gone, replaced by the slumped shoulders and dragged feet of utter exhaustion. Dumbledore and McGonagall both noted his weariness with concern, wondering if they were asking too much of the young wizard.  
  
"Welcome home Severus. We are glad you have returned to us. regardless of the cost."  
  
Hand on the door, about to leave, Snape didn't turn back, he merely paused and nodded in acknowledgment of Dumbledore's words, before pushing the door open and leaving the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at one another shocked and worried. 


	12. Preparations for Life in a New World

Preparations for Life in a New World  
  
A/N: I am feeling generous. It isn't the end of the week, but I have sorted out all the chapters and only have 2 left to write, so I have decided to post another chapter. I have just noticed that the first chapter comes up twice, but everything else seems ok, so I will ignore that because it's not my fault.  
  
For those wondering STILL about Jane's ability to interact with Hogwarts, answers will be forthcoming in a couple of chapter's time. Not saying more than that.  
  
I just have one more thing to say:  
  
THANK YOU ALL.  
  
Your reviews make me extremely happy. I wander around smiling all the time, which is a bit of a change and helps to relieve stress. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. Please keep the reviews coming - they are very encouraging.  
  
**********  
  
Conscious crept up slowly on Galatea, but something was strange. She wasn't cold, nor was the floor hard. She rolled over, or at least she tried to, but she was pinned down. He was holding her down. She'd fallen to sleep and now she was in trouble. She knew he couldn't be trusted! She tried to struggle, but she had no energy. She remembered then that she had given all the food. That was great - he was stronger, and now he was repaying her kindness with brutality and her foolishness was being punished.  
  
Terror rising, she screamed. It may have been a pathetic whimper, she didn't know, but it dragged the last shreds of sleep from her and she opened her eyes, blinking and looking around, terrified. Galatea was startled to find she wasn't at home. Slowly her memory began to return, but she couldn't decide if the truth was scarier or the dream.  
  
"You're awake then I see." Snape reached out and stroked her face gently until the fear left her eyes.  
  
"Severus?" She whispered, hardly daring to believe that this wasn't another dream.  
  
He smiled gently, it was a sight that would have struck fear into his students, but Galatea just smiled back. "Who else were you expecting?"  
  
"I don't understand how this can be true - you were so sick. Now you are sitting there like nothing happened. Is this a dream?" Snape watched as the little girl struggled against confusion.  
  
"It's not a dream, it is magic. I have taken some potions. I am not fully recovered yet, but I am well on the way. You on the other hand have me more concerned, collapsing like that, why didn't you tell me you hadn't been eating."  
  
"It was my job to protect you, you were really sick, I didn't want you to worry." She closed her eyes as a wave of weariness hit her, then struggled to open them again, to check he was in fact real.  
  
"And now YOU are really sick and I am VERY worried." He admonished gently. Reaching out, he stroked her face tenderly hoping to ease her trepidation and uncertainty. She sighed with relief, the gentle contact making him real, and smiled again, closing her eyes. Magic, that was right, he was magic. maybe it was real after all. Safe, warm and comfortable, she relaxed and allowed her abused body to return to sleep, relieved of the immediate need to continue in it's constant struggle for survival.  
  
Snape leaned back in the chair and watched as the child slept peacefully. "You deserve this little one." He whispered gently to the sleeping girl.  
  
"So do you Severus." Startled, Snape turned to see Dumbledore watching him from the shadows. He moved forward and rested his hand on the young Wizard's shoulder.  
  
"How long have you been there old man?" Snape asked wearily.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. Snape's words were harsh, he hated being treated like a child, but his tone had meant he hadn't taken offence at the older wizard's undisclosed scrutiny of his actions. "Long enough Severus, long enough." Dumbledore squeezed Snape's shoulder, directing some of his energy into the exhausted wizard. "Don't forget to rest yourself, Severus, you aren't fully recovered yet." The old wizard cautioned.  
  
"Don't be such a mother hen Albus." Snape growled softly. He would never let the old man realise how much he appreciated his concern, never. It would be an indication of a weakness he could not afford to have. Not when he was being so closely watched by both the dark and the light, and especially not when he was responsible for the girl's safety.  
  
**********  
  
"So what do we do about the girl Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at the Witch and shrugged. "What can we do?"  
  
"Arrangements will have to be made." The Witch retorted.  
  
"I agree and have already begun. It is taking more time than I expected but our security measures will be just as effective as they were before her arrival."  
  
"I didn't mean that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"She will have to be educated."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Albus! I will need more than two word answers if we are to have a meaningful conversation on this subject."  
  
"I am sorry Minerva. I am just finding it difficult to know how to progress. Severus has said little about the girl except that she has spent more of her life on the streets than off. Surely, how we progress is dependent upon her current education. Besides, we can hardly teach her magic. Even if that was possible, it would be impossible."  
  
"I agree. That is why I suggest we call Miss Granger in to help."  
  
"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and looked puzzled at the choice.  
  
"Yes Albus. We both know that Severus will quickly run out of patience with the child if he has to teach her basic skills like reading and writing. Miss Granger has the skills and the temperament. After all she is a clever student here and I can hardly imagine that she was any less clever as a student before she came to us. She also has the advantage of having Muggle parents, so she will be able to help the child adjust more quickly to our magical world."  
  
Dumbledore looked appreciatively at the Witch. She had quickly progressed from surprise, to more practical matters, that was a sign of her Scottish upbringing at work. "Yes, I see your point. I expect we will have to ask Miss Granger if she is willing to assist then, I shall speak to her tomorrow."  
  
"Actually Headmaster I took the liberty of asking Miss Granger to attend this evening."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Of course." There was a slightly hesitant knock on the door. "Come in Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione stepped into the Headmaster's office, wondering about the late night summons. "Good evening Headmaster, Professor."  
  
"Good evening Miss Granger, please take a seat." Hermione did as she was told and waited with trepidation. It was unusual to be summoned by the Headmaster, normally only Harry had that pleasure, and then it was generally because Voldemort was up to something new. She wondered if she was in trouble.  
  
"Miss Granger I am sure you are aware that Professor Snape has returned." The Headmaster began.  
  
"Yes Sir." The girl answered nervously.  
  
"As it is a secret, I expect you are also aware that he brought a young girl back with him."  
  
Hermione looked shocked at this. Surely Snape wouldn't have kidnapped someone! "No Headmaster, I wasn't aware of that."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the girl's shocked look, knowing its source. "Relax Miss Granger, the young lady in question is here as Professor Snape's guest, not his prisoner." Dumbledore secretly had to admit that he was somewhat surprised that the school population at large was not yet aware of this surprising turn of events. It was unusual for secrets to remain so for long.  
  
"That is a relief Sir." She said comforted.  
  
"Indeed it is Miss Granger. The only problem is that the young lady has little in the way of education. We were wondering if you would be interested in helping us in that area and teaching her some basic skills."  
  
"Magic, do you mean teach her basic Magic?" The girl looked incredulous, somewhat proud and extraordinarily enthusiastic.  
  
"No Miss Granger. I mean basic skills - reading, writing and mathematics. The young lady in question is a Muggle."  
  
Hermione stared at the Headmaster. "A Muggle!" She gasped incredulously.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger."  
  
"But I thought - Professor Snape - ." The girl's mind was working quickly trying to figure out just what the pureblood, Muggle-hating Professor Snape was doing bringing a Muggle child to Hogwarts.  
  
"Yes Hermione," McGonagall stopped the young girl. "We are all surprised at the turn of events, but we are trying to make the most of this unexpected situation."  
  
"But Professor, isn't it dangerous having a Muggle here? I thought Hogwarts was protected against Muggles, that they couldn't see the castle because it was protected by magic, so how can she be here?"  
  
"That, Hermione, is a very good question, and at the moment we are not entirely sure of the answer. It may be that she trusts Professor Snape implicitly, and that has allowed her to become part of Hogwarts environment; perhaps she was very close to being a Witch herself, borne of Muggle parents as you were, but without the good fortune to become capable of magic as you did. We really don't know, but rest assured she poses no threat to our safety."  
  
Hermione nodded considering McGonagall's answer. "Interesting."  
  
Dumbledore looked at McGonagall, slightly amused. Hermione was already considering the implications of what she had been told, deciding for herself the most likely combination of events that would lead to a Muggle child being at Hogwarts. It wasn't a surprise that the clever girl had taken the information and run with it. She was one of the most intelligent students they had had the pleasure of teaching. She was innately clever but added to that she had a strong desire to succeed so worked hard.  
  
"I will do whatever I can to help. In fact I think it will be an interesting challenge. When do you want me to start?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the eager Gryffindor, grateful for her unbridled enthusiasm. "Sadly, the young lady is quite ill at the moment. We hope she recovers quickly, but unfortunately magic healing has had little effect on the child, so we are unable to give a precise answer to that question."  
  
McGonagall entered the discussion then. "Hermione, perhaps you could prepare a lesson plan and bring it to me to look over while you are waiting for her to recover. I will help you where I can. Our understanding is that the child lacks even the most basic reading and writing skills, perhaps that would be a good place to start. She will also need a basic introduction to Hogwarts, although I expect Professor Snape will be more than willing to take care of that side of things, he may need some assistance in explaining the distinctions between this world and the Muggle world. You should be quite helpful there, I expect, having had a Muggle upbringing yourself."  
  
Hermione almost glowed with enthusiasm for the challenge. She was extremely proud that the Headmaster had selected her for this task. "I will do everything within my powers to help the girl. Thank you for considering me for this. I won't let you down."  
  
"I know you won't Hermione. Now, you should return to your dorm, it is quite late." Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"Yes Sir." Hermione turned and moved to the door.  
  
"Oh, and Hermione, we would appreciate it if you would keep our discussion to yourself. All will be revealed to the general school population in good time. At the present moment, I think it would be helpful for all involved if the amount of conjecture on the subject was kept to a minimum."  
  
"Of course Headmaster." Hermione opened the door and exited the Headmaster's office.  
  
**********  
  
"Oh Gods Albus, why her? Of all the students, why her?"  
  
Dumbledore rested his hand on Snape's shoulder, only to have the young man pull away in irritation.  
  
"Simply because Miss Granger is the perfect person for the job."  
  
"She's a Gryffindor."  
  
"And Galatea knows nothing of house rivalry. I think it would be good to keep it that way, if possible, don't you?"  
  
Reluctantly, Snape had to agree.  
  
"Severus, surely you must agree that Miss Granger is the best choice for the role of tutor. She's a brilliant scholar. I have no doubt that she is more than capable of teaching Galatea the basics like reading and writing. Beyond that we will have to make alternative arrangements, but I am quite certain Hermione will be satisfactory, at least in the short term. I certainly doubt you would have the patience required to fulfil the role of tutor, irrespective of your intentions."  
  
Snape sighed, beaten again by the Headmaster's far superior understanding of his own temperament. "As always you are correct Albus."  
  
"Not always Severus, not always." He shook his head. "I know it will be difficult for you Severus, but it really will be best for the girl, and surely that is what is most important here."  
  
Snape nodded. "Yes Headmaster, that is true." 


	13. A New Beginning for Two Please

A New Beginning for Two Please...  
  
Authors Note: I am not so sure about this chapter now that I have committed it to digital format. Please tell me what you think. Is Snape too out of character, or is it not unreasonable considering Jane's effect on him?  
  
Ok, so I changed her name back to Jane, for obvious reasons both she and Snape were having too many problems coming to grips with the change to Galatea. Trust me, I tried changing the pronunciation of my name once, I could never figure out who people were talking about, so it isn't out of the question that she would choose to revert to Jane. The reason why Jane was given such a strange name like Galatea will be explained in a later chapter.  
  
QsDaughter, thank you for checking daily, I am glad you are that interested. To ahappyjtm, thank you for having me in your favourite author's list. I am glad you like this story that much. I hope I don't disappoint you. Generally I will post weekly, normally on Saturdays, that is my Saturday and I live in Australia. I think it is Friday night in the US.  
  
I am currently counting the days until Order of the Phoenix is released. It is the weekend right in the middle of my final exams for this semester. Just as a quick idea of how much longer you will have to bear with me, there will be about 15 more chapters, and I will try and have it all finished by the middle of July. I hope this isn't too perturbing and none of you run away screaming. Most is complete and waiting to be typed, there are 2 chapters still to finish, but exams are getting too close for me to do much except post what has already been typed. Please forgive me. Thanks again.  
  
**********  
  
Jane recovered quickly. Even without the Nurse's magical healing abilities, the simple fact that she was cared for and regularly provided with sufficient food was enough for her to regain her strength within a very short period.  
  
Snape spent his free time by her bedside rather than lurking in the halls hoping to catch some unfortunate student doing something they shouldn't have been. Even in class, the students noticed a change in the Potions Master's temperament. Most agreed he seemed to be a little calmer and more tolerant of errors. Students relaxed and made less mistakes, particularly Nevil Longbottom, and that just produced further improvements in Snape's demeanour.  
  
Most still thought of Potions as their least favourite subject and most still hated or feared the cruel Potions Master, after all, he would still occasionally crack for no apparent reason, but things were generally far more tolerable all around and many wondered at the change. Harry and Ron realised that Hermione knew more than she was letting on, but the girl steadfastly stuck to her promise not to say anything. She said nothing to anyone, not even to her two best friends, and wouldn't.  
  
Dumbledore appreciated the Hermione's ability to keep the information from becoming general knowledge and knew she was the right person for the task at hand. About two weeks after that first meeting in his office, he asked the young Witch to return to his office. This time he had some good news for her. He watched as she sat uncomfortably, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Relax Miss Granger, you aren't in any trouble. The reason I have called you here today is because Professor Snape seems to think his guest is ready to meet you. My understanding is that she is not yet completely recovered, but that she is well on the way, and is becoming increasingly bored with being left alone in the hospital wing for such long periods."  
  
"Her recovery is good news Headmaster." The witch said mildly.  
  
"Indeed it is Miss Granger." The Potions Master's silky voice agreed from behind her.  
  
Hermione jumped, startled. Where had he come from? "Professor Snape."  
  
Snape looked at the startled student, slightly amused, eyes shining. "Correct again Miss Granger. It would seem that you are, indeed, a very clever Witch."  
  
Hermione was flabbergasted. He was playing with her. Snape was actually playing with her. She couldn't wait to meet the Muggle girl. She must have been very special to have such a significant effect on the evil Potions Master. Hermione smiled at him shyly, and he laughed at her timidity. Hermione turned bright red, the Potions Master laughed more. Hermione couldn't believe it. Snape was laughing!  
  
"Severus, do try to control yourself. I don't want you frightening or confusing the students with such extreme changes in disposition." Dumbledore admonished, almost as amused as the Potions Master at Hermione's surprise.  
  
Snape contained his amusement. "Sorry Headmaster." He choked out. "Forgive me for frightening you Miss Granger." He bowed slightly, amusement still dwelling in his eyes.  
  
Hermione nodded, unable to speak, momentarily dumbstruck at the change.  
  
"Miss Granger, the Headmaster is correct. My guest has indeed recovered to the point where I think it would be acceptable for her to have a visitor from the larger school community." Snape watched the girl's reaction and thought she seemed pleased. "I want to explain a few things to you about her background before you meet her however, it may make things a little easier for you."  
  
"Yes Professor." Hermione looked at him expectantly.  
  
"The young lady's name is Jane." Snape saw that Dumbledore had looked at him, surprised by that statement. He turned to the Headmaster to explain. "She told me this morning that she wished to be known as Jane. It seemed that she was concerned that I was having some difficulty in overcoming my previous conditioning and so she decided to return to the name I was comfortable with." Snape smiled. "She explained that I was the only one that mattered to her and she didn't want me to have to struggle to come to grips with her new identity. I think she was finding it somewhat difficult to come to terms with the change herself actually."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and Snape turned his attention back to Hermione.  
  
"Jane has not had the most pleasant of childhoods; in fact she has spent most of her life on the streets." Hermione paled at this information but continued to listen intently. "She has been abused in the most heinous of ways possible," Hermione saw Snape's eyes flash angrily at this, and felt a sickening feeling rise in her stomach, "and yet, she found it in herself to help me when I was in dire need of assistance after my last visit with the Dark Lord." He looked pointedly at the student. "You DO understand what I mean don't you Miss Granger."  
  
"Yes Professor Snape." Hermione looked at him sympathetically.  
  
Rumours that he had been killed had spread quickly during Snape's most recent and extended absence. This relieved most students; he was, after all, the least popular of the schools teaching staff. Only Harry, Ron and Hermione knew what Snape did during his absences, and they were reluctant to feel joy at the spread of the rumours, all three secretly fearing that they might well have been true. While they may have hated the Potions Master as much as the rest of the students, they all knew his death would have serious implications in the ongoing battle against the Dark Lord.  
  
Most students also suspected his rumoured near death experience was the reason for his increased affability; Hermione had expected the girl, Jane, was the reason for the change. Now it was confirmed, she could see it in his eyes, the girl had stolen his heart when she had saved his life.  
  
"I am grateful to Jane for what she did for me. So grateful, in fact, that I felt compelled to bring her with me when I returned here. I want her life to be a little easier; I want her to have the opportunities she deserves. That is where you come in. I want you to teach her and I want you to be her friend. I will admit to some initial reluctance to accept you in this role, however I have now realised that you are the best person for the job, and I am willing to put aside any animosity I feel towards you for being a Gryffindor if you are willing to do the same for any past perceived mistreatment you have received from me. I don't want her to witness any animosity between us that would require her to choose between us. Jane knows nothing of house rivalry, it would be preferable to keep it that way, although I personally doubt that will be possible."  
  
Perceived mistreatment! That was a bit rich coming from Snape. There was nothing perceived about his mistreatment of non-Slytherin students. Hermione had to agree about keeping rivalries and animosity between them to a minimum though. Although she too doubted it would be possible, she would try her best. "Yes Professor, I agree."  
  
"I rather thought you might." He looked at the Headmaster. "If you will excuse us Headmaster, I think we should go now. Jane was quite excited when I told her about Hermione's visit."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Off you go then. Do try not to kill each other."  
  
Snape huffed and stalked to the door. He held it open. "Well Miss Granger, are you coming or not?"  
  
Hermione jumped to her feet and moved hastily to the door, aware that Snape's pleasant disposition was only a thin veneer that wouldn't withstand too much testing.  
  
**********  
  
Jane looked up expectantly when she heard the door open. Seeing Severus, she smiled cheerfully. He smiled in return. Hermione found it somewhat frightening. She was even more surprised when Snape moved quickly to the side of the bed and put his arms around the girl. For that brief moment, Hermione thought he actually looked at peace. It surprised her that would display such vulnerability to a child, especially when a student was present. Wonders would never cease.  
  
"Jane," Snape's normally caustic voice was soft and tender, "I have brought someone to meet you. This is Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione moved forward and smiled.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger." Jane greeted in a small, slightly cautious voice.  
  
"Hello Jane," Hermione smiled again. "Call me Hermione."  
  
Jane looked at Hermione and decided she looked ok. "Ok Hermione. Call me Jane." Hermione snorted inelegantly, but she couldn't help herself. Now she knew where Snape had gained his sense of humour. "Severus tells me you are very smart and you are going to teach me to read and write."  
  
"I will try." Hermione answered, surprised at the Jane's use of Snape's first name.  
  
"Severus says you never just try, you always succeed."  
  
Hermione blushed at the second-hand complement, and smiled at Snape. "Thank you Professor."  
  
Snape responded with a small nod. "Don't prove me wrong and I may just find my way to complement you again Miss Granger." He bent and kissed Jane on the head. "I will leave you two now. Don't over do it young lady or you will be in trouble." He warned lightly as he stood.  
  
"No Severus, I won't. I promise. Thank you for bringing Hermione."  
  
Snape was smiling as he walked to the door. "A brief word if I may Miss Granger."  
  
Following him to the door she waited expectantly. "Yes Professor?"  
  
"I trust you can keep your mouth closed about what you have seen here." He hissed, quietly enough that Jane wouldn't hear. "If I find my reputation is tarnished in any way what so ever, you will regret your decision to participate in Janes education. Do you understand me?"  
  
Understanding EXACTLY what he meant, but seriously doubting anyone truly understood him, Hermione nodded. "Yes Professor, I understand. You can trust me."  
  
"I already am Miss Granger, and I certainly hope my trust isn't misplaced. Come and see me after class tomorrow and we shall discuss your plans for my young friend."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
Snape turned to the door and pushed it open. "Thank you Miss Granger, things will get easier." His words were so quiet, that Hermione almost missed them. Snape left the hospital wing. Hermione returned to Jane and spent the afternoon getting to know this surprising new addition to the Hogwarts family. 


	14. A Room of Her Own

A Room of Her Own  
  
Authors Note: Hello and thanks for the reviews. I have returned my rating to PG13 due to a response from a reader. Thank you Moose for your feedback and thoughtful email. To QsDaughter thank you for the luck, I will need it. Don't worry that English isn't your first language. You do very well. I have had some Russian Lessons and would love to learn German. Trust me, I am way worse at Russian than you are at English. I hope my words don't confuse you, or any other readers that don't speak English as a first language.  
  
Thank you to Sara for hanging in there. I appreciate your regular reviews. To Arsinoe, Snape and Hermione's relationship will remain safely Teacher/Student. I can't imagine Snape being interested in anything more with a student, particularly a Gryffindor. Thank you to everyone else who found the time to review. Here is the next update.  
  
**********  
  
Jane quickly recovered enough to escape the hospital wing, a situation that pleased both her and Snape. It was agreed that she would be moved to a room in his dungeon quarters that he had previously been using as a study. He had refurnished it for her whilst she had been ill.  
  
In an effort not to overwhelm his young guest the room had been furnished simply. There was a bed, some drawers, a wardrobe and a table and some chairs for those times she wished to be alone. There were a few personal items, toiletries and such, which had been chosen by Hermione.  
  
Decorating had initially been a problem. He had no idea what young girls liked, he didn't even know if Jane would like what other girls liked, given her background, but he had to start somewhere. He asked Hermione for her assistance and the clever Witch had suggested a simple scheme of white, blue and lemon. Snape was quietly pleased with the way the room looked. He hoped Jane would like it too.  
  
He had arranged for some clothes to be provided as well. Knowing even less about what she would like to wear, than he did about picking colours for a girl's room, Hermione had had a hand in clothing selection as well. In general, the wardrobe was filled with clothing similar to that which she had worn upon her arrival, rather than the more formal style of clothing worn by the students. This time, however, it was clean and in good condition. He would provide her with alternative, more suitable clothing, later if she desired it.  
  
He was almost as excited by her impending arrival as she was.  
  
Making his way to the hospital wing to pick Jane up, Hermione ran up to him. "Professor Snape, is it true Jane is getting out of the hospital wing today?"  
  
Looking around to be sure he wasn't caught smiling at the girl, he saw that her friends were nowhere to be seen. "Yes Miss Granger, it is true that Jane will be leaving the hospital wing today." He smiled. "I expect you would like to join me, I am going to get her now." He offered.  
  
Wishing to go with the Potions Master more than anything else, Hermione realised that thrusting herself upon Jane and Snape during their first hours alone together at Hogwarts would be a mistake. They really would need some time together to grow accustomed to the new situation, and it was obvious that Snape desperately wanted some time alone with the girl who had had such a significant influence on him. Somewhat reluctantly she shook her head. "No thank you Professor. I am on my way to the library to complete my potions essay. Thanks all the same."  
  
Snape looked appreciatively at the young Gryffindor, grateful she was able to contain her own excitement at Jane's recovery and impending escape from the hospital wing. He knew perfectly well that Hermione would already have finished the essay he had set a week before, at least he would have been surprised if she hadn't. He appreciated her decision not to intrude more than he was willing to admit. "As you wish Miss Granger." He nodded, "thank you."  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "That's ok Professor. I won't hold you up any longer. Just tell me in class when you think Jane will be ready to commence lessons."  
  
Snape nodded his agreement and continued to the hospital wing.  
  
**********  
  
When Snape arrived, Jane was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting excitedly. She smiled at him.  
  
He smiled in return. "Ready."  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
Madam Pomfrey hurried over and busied herself checking the girl really was well enough to leave her care. She wasn't entirely sure that she was, but she could no longer contain the girl's desire to leave. She thought it might even be hindering her continued recovery. She sighed and straightened. "Well Severus, as you both insist that she must leave, I can find nothing to stop her from going now."  
  
Jane looked so pleased that the nurse thought she might almost burst from happiness. The Potions Master reflected her enthusiasm with only a slight reduction in intensity. "Excellent." He looked at the nurse. "Relax Poppy, we aren't going to run away, I will bring her back if I become aware she is experiencing any problems."  
  
"Oh, would that be the awareness you used when she collapsed in your rooms nearly a month ago?"  
  
Snape growled, "Watch yourself Poppy. The circumstances were rather different then."  
  
The witch looked at him, realising she had struck a nerve. "Forgive me Severus, that was uncalled for. I know you were quite unwell at the time yourself."  
  
Snape nodded. "Are you sure you're ready Jane."  
  
"Yes Severus."  
  
"Really sure?"  
  
"YES Severus."  
  
Severus smiled and nodded at the girl's exasperation. "Let us go then." He moved to the door. Turning, he looked at the girl. "Well, come on."  
  
Jane leapt up and ran to his side. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
"Brat." He smiled amused at her cheek. She must have been feeling better.  
  
**********  
  
Well, or not, Jane was exhausted before she reached the dungeons. She felt tired and shaky but wasn't going to say anything to Snape. It wasn't until he turned to watch her following him that he realised how exhausted she had become after such a short walk. It worried him. Obviously she was still more ill than she was making out. "Silly girl. Why didn't you tell me you were feeling ill?"  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"Liar."  
  
Jane looked crestfallen. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to go back."  
  
Snape smiled at that. He understood her reluctance to be resubmitted to Pomfrey's overenthusiastic care, having been on the receiving end himself, on more than one occasion. "I won't take you back, but you have to promise me you will tell me if you are feeling ill alright?"  
  
The girl nodded. "Severus?"  
  
Snape looked at her. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm feeling ill." She said quietly.  
  
Snape laughed a little, her sardonic sense of humour and talent for understatement amused him - he knew perfectly well she would just as simply say "Severus, you're hurt," to him when he returned from his next visit to the Dark Lord. "Surprise me." Moving quickly back to her, he swept her up into his arms and carried her the remainder of the way to his rooms. She did indeed surprise him - she was fast asleep upon arrival, curled into his chest. He sat with her for a long time, holding her close, before taking her to her new room and laying her gently on the bed. "Sleep little one, pleasant dreams."  
  
He closed the door gently, not wishing to disturb her.  
  
**********  
  
Dumbledore looked at the Potions Master. "How is the child Severus?"  
  
"Not as well as she is making out." Snape admitted reluctantly.  
  
"I see. Should she be back in the infirmary?" Dumbledore asked somewhat worried, responsibility for the safety of a Muggle was not something he was used to.  
  
"I expect so, but I doubt she would allow it."  
  
"Stubbornness - what a surprise! Now I understand what you see in her." Dumbledore paused. "How do you intend to progress Severus? You can hardly keep her prisoner here in your rooms long term."  
  
"I agree Headmaster. I was planning on having Jane join me during some of my quieter classes, as soon as she is really well enough. That should provide a gentle introduction to the students without being too overwhelming for her. It will also give the students some time to grow accustomed to her presence. I am sure she will be the subject of some fairly intense speculation, at least initially, no matter how I go about introducing her to them. Most students, I hope, will accept her as my guest without too many problems. Some, most likely students from my own house, will be somewhat less enthusiastic about her presence here."  
  
"I am glad you appreciate that fact Severus. It worried me that you may not have realised the potential for disaster that the wrong approach may have had. I can assure you that you will have no problems with the staff or with the Board. I have already informed them of the situation. Problems will only arise if her presence causes discord amongst the students."  
  
"Thank you Headmaster, for everything."  
  
"It is a pleasure to be able to help you Severus. You ask for so little it is a joy when you do feel able to ask a favour of me." Dumbledore's smile was returned by the Potions Master. "I shall take my leave. Get some rest Severus, I have my suspicions that you are not as well as you are making out either."  
  
"Yes Headmaster."  
  
Dumbledore didn't know if Snape's response was in relation to his wellbeing or his own departure, although he suspected it might have been the former. "Goodnight Severus."  
  
"Goodnight Headmaster." 


	15. The Knife

The knife  
  
A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I am so grateful to you all, particularly those of you who review regularly. I love the excitement of posting new chapters and waiting for reviews to roll in. I hope I continue to amuse you. I would just like to mention that I am now beta-ing "Grave Illness and Despair" by Elena Snape, pop over and check it out. Thanks for your review Elena.  
  
Special mention should be made of Moose and our ongoing communication about the effects child abuse would have on Jane, and ratings. I appreciate your input. It may actually mean the addition of an extra chapter or two. I will be considering our discussions as I post each chapter.  
  
To Pen D Fox: I am very sorry if I shocked or offended you. After reading some rating info that Moose sent me, I have decided to sit at PG13. I don't believe that this needs to be R. Please forgive me if you were upset by what happened. There will be nothing further along those lines, although things won't be plain sailing. Please continue to read. I would be grateful if you did.  
  
In answer to your doubts - normally, I wouldn't expect Snape to smile at Hermione either, but I think he is in that golden period of happiness that comes about when something changes for the better in your life. I would say when you fall in love, but as I am not aware of your age etc, I am not sure if you have experienced this. Trust me, the change may not be permanent, and his improved personality will falter. Second, while it is possible that Hermione doesn't know Snape is a spy by the end of Goblet of Fire, I can't imagine that Harry would keep that information from his two best friends for long. I just figured it would be natural for Harry to tell Hermione and Ron.  
  
Anyway, that is enough blabbing from me. Here is the next chapter. Sorry it is short (shorter than this note almost) but it has to be written and it doesn't really connect with the next chapter. I will post another next Friday. We are entering the exam period at University and I MUST study.  
  
Just in case you are wondering, I have spent 4 days trying to post this. If you can read this it was successful. If not, I don't know what I will do.  
  
**********  
  
Jane woke slowly. The first thing she noticed was that she could no longer smell hospital smells. Then she remembered that he had taken her back to his rooms. She opened her eyes and gasped. She couldn't believe how beautiful the room was. She was smiling joyously when he opened the door to look in on her.  
  
"I see you are awake sleeping beauty."  
  
"Sleeping beauty?" Jane looked at him quizzically, not understanding.  
  
"Some other time." He smiled. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better, thank you. Sorry I didn't tell you." She apologised quickly.  
  
"That's fine. Just don't do it again alright?"  
  
"Yes Severus."  
  
"Do you like your room?"  
  
"MY room?!" Jane gaped at him incredulously.  
  
Snape nodded. "What, did you think I would make you sleep on the floor?"  
  
"I didn't expect this. It is wonderful, thank you."  
  
Snape nodded. "I believe this is yours too." He passed her the knife, the only thing she had brought to Hogwarts. He had cleaned it of grime and it now shined brightly, the snake motif on the handle now clearly visible. He recognised the design, but doubted there was any real significance in that fact that some of his own knives carried a similar motif.  
  
"It's so clean. Is it really mine?"  
  
"Yes, it is really yours. Just do me a favour and try not to use it alright?"  
  
Jane looked at the knife in wonderment. It hadn't been that clean since her mother had owned it, well at least not since she had run away from home. Sadness pierced her heart at the thought of her mother. "I will try not to."  
  
Snape, watching her, noticed the sadness that sprang into her eyes as she turned the knife over in her hands. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.  
  
"My Mother gave it to me. I miss her. Sorry." Jane apologised again, quietly.  
  
"What on earth are you sorry for?"  
  
"For not just being grateful to have you."  
  
Snape looked at her incredulously. "You're allowed to miss your mother Jane. I can't replace your real family."  
  
"You're better than my father."  
  
"That may well be the case, I certainly don't intend to treat you the way he did, but I am never going to be your real family, no matter how much either of us may come to desire it."  
  
"I already desire it." Jane whispered.  
  
He sighed and watched as she turned the knife over and over in her hands. It intrigued him, and he wondered if the design had any significance for the girl's mother. "Jane, do you remember very much about your mother?"  
  
Jane looked at him. "Only little bits. She was a teacher like you - she taught ancient history and philosophy at university. I remember she was very beautiful."  
  
"She takes after her daughter then." Jane blushed. "What did she use the knife for, do you know?"  
  
Jane nodded. "She used it to prepare ingredients for her remedies."  
  
Snape looked at her startled. "What remedies?"  
  
"I don't really remember. I think it was some word starting with h." She looked away, struggling to dredge up the information from her childhood. "Homo something I think. Grandma taught her she said. She was going to teach me but -." Jane choked on her words and tears sprung to her eyes. She looked away from Snape.  
  
"Homeopathy, was that the word?" Snape asked softly, squeezing the girl's shoulder in quiet support.  
  
Jane nodded and turned back to him, eyes now filled with excitement. "Do you know about it? Can you teach me?"  
  
"It is a small part of what I teach, at least the preparation of the ingredients is similar to what I teach. I can probably teach you a little about the art if you would like." Snape lost himself in thought. It was an interesting turn of events that this child had such a knife, and that it had been used in such a way. Homeopathy had its origins in witchcraft, although it had now become an almost mainstream Muggle science. He would have to discuss it with Dumbledore at some stage. Perhaps the design had some significance after all. 


	16. Of Spirit and Spirits

Of Spirit and Spirits  
  
Authors Note: OK, so it is unlikely that anyone will actually read this because book 5 is FINALLY here... But I decided to post anyway.. Study avoidance.. Only 2 exams to go then I can concentrate on finishing Order of the Phoenix and finishing this... Thank you to those of you who asked for email updates if necessary, I have saved your email addresses for future reference and promise to update you personally if necessary.  
  
Don't forget reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. I generally have a pretty clear answer for most questions.. If you think something is a little off I will probably have an explanation.  
  
Thanks for reading, please enjoy.  
  
**********  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Snape put his quill down and looked at the young girl who was watching him from a chair across the room. "Yes Jane?" He could tell by her tone of voice that something was bothering her.  
  
"Severus, is everyone here magical?"  
  
Snape smiled, her inquisitiveness amused him. Having no experience of a world such as Hogwarts, she was constantly finding questions to ask him. He knew she tried hard not to disturb him while he was working, and he was grateful for that, but generally she failed miserably. He was surprised that it didn't bother him; from anyone else the constant interruptions would have elicited a less than pleasant response.  
  
Jane was watching him closely, waiting for her answer. Her eyes were filled with trust and adoration of such immense proportions that it scared him. He wanted to run from her before he did the inevitable and destroyed that faith and trust. If she became aware of the details of his activities as a Death Eater, he knew she would run from him, as she had from her father, and never stop. He admitted to himself that loosing her would be unbearable.  
  
He answered somewhat evasively. "Everyone who lives here is a witch or wizard except of course for you, and Mr Filch, the caretaker."  
  
"So some people don't stay here?"  
  
Snape shook his head. "Everyone stays here, but some of Hogwarts' more colourful personalities aren't alive."  
  
"Aren't alive?" Jane's voice rose in pitch slightly and Snape noticed she stiffened a little.  
  
"That is correct, yes. There are ghosts here." He explained.  
  
"Ghosts?" Another rise in pitch.  
  
"Yes, but don't fret, they are mostly harmless."  
  
"Mostly?"  
  
Snape sighed. "Well, Peeves the poltergeist is somewhat of a prankster, but he would never hurt you. Not seriously anyway." Snape watched Jane as she sat thinking about what he had told her. He could see things being turned over in her mind. "I'm sorry this is all so strange for you Jane."  
  
Jane shrugged. "It's not your fault. I suppose I will get used to it all eventually, but everything here seems so different." She paused, still thinking. "So if everyone here is magic, well, nearly everyone, what's going to stop them from casting spells on me?"  
  
"Is that what has been worrying you?"  
  
Jane hung her head ashamed and nodded a little.  
  
Snape hated that. He hated that he had taken a child who was more than capable of looking after herself, and turned her into a panicky, insecure one instead. He had to admit she was far better off at Hogwarts than she had been living on the streets. Even just the ample supply of food, and appropriate shelter was having an extraordinary effect on her health, but she had lost something fundamental to her personality in the transition. She no longer had the pride and self-assurance she had as a homeless child. He hoped her insecurity would be transient.  
  
"No one here would consider doing such a thing Jane, not while you are under my protection. They fear me more than they would like to try something on you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Absolutely. I am, after all, the dreaded Potions Master." He smiled. "My magic is far stronger than any student's and I won't hesitate to use it if I catch anyone playing games with you. Even if one of them was foolish enough to attempt something I wouldn't allow you to be hurt."  
  
She nodded, accepting his promise of protection without question. "Can I meet them?"  
  
"The students?"  
  
Jane shook her head. "The ghosts."  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows and looked at the child, surprised, again. "Of course." He put away the parchment he had been working on, and capped his inkbottle. "Baron, are you within earshot?"  
  
"Of course Severus."  
  
Jane jumped and hid behind Snape as the silvery form of the Bloody Baron appeared without warning. Holding his robes with trembling hands, she peeked out from behind him and looked at the ghost.  
  
He smiled back at her. He enjoyed scaring students, but this child was not a student, she was Severus' guest, and it had been far too easy to scare her. He was already aware of the Muggle child Snape had brought to Hogwarts, and while he didn't understand his Head of House's attachment to the timid girl, he would endeavour to make her as comfortable as possible with his presence. "How can I help you Severus?"  
  
"Baron, I would like you to meet Jane." Snape turned and took Jane by the shoulders, drawing her forward to meet the ghost. She allowed him to move her forward, but he could still feel her shaking. She was ready to flee at the slightest sign of danger. "Jane, this is the Bloody Baron. He is the Slytherin ghost. There are three other house ghosts and various others that reside here at Hogwarts."  
  
Snape watched as Jane put her hand out. She stammered slightly when she spoke. "H- how do you do?"  
  
The Baron slid forward and took her hand, bringing it to his lips. "I am very well, for a ghost," his eyes smiled with amusement, "thank you for asking. It is a pleasure to meet you Jane."  
  
Jane was surprised to feel the ghost's touch. It was cold and clammy. She hadn't known what to expect, never having met a ghost before, but feeling him surprised her. She smiled shyly. "It is a pleasure to meet you too. How did you die?"  
  
The Baron was startled by Jane's question. "Brutally child. That's why I am a ghost."  
  
Jane nodded. "Sorry for being nosy." She thought the ghost's answer had been terse; he was obviously touchy about his death.  
  
The Baron chuckled at her apology. "Forgive me for being so brusque, it is a major bone of contention. Few have the courage to ask so I am unused to answering, but I doubt a detailed answer would be suitable for you at any rate Jane." The ghost paused for a moment; he seemed to be listening to something. "Sorry, must dash. Peeves is up to no good." He disappeared as suddenly as he appeared.  
  
Jane said nothing for a few minutes, and then Snape noticed she looked slightly alarmed. "I killed Adam, Severus, does that mean he is a ghost?"  
  
Snape considered Jane's question carefully. "It isn't impossible, but it is improbable, besides he would have been haunting you already if he was."  
  
Jane nodded and looked relieved. "Thank goodness."  
  
Snape had to agree. The girl had enough to cope with without adding her own personal ghost to her burdens. 


	17. A Brave New World

A Brave New World  
  
Authors Note: Thank you all for the support during my exams. They are all finished now... Now there is just the stress until results are released in July..  
  
To Clare, here is an update. I am feeling generous, so there will be two this week.. It must be painful waiting for book 5 to arrive.  
  
To Barbara, thanks for the feedback and the ideas..  
  
To Thranx, I am glad you found me again and hope you continue to enjoy this.  
  
To Moose - Thank you for everything :)  
  
To every one else I hope you continue to read and enjoy..  
  
**********  
  
It was to be Jane's first day in class with Snape. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She was terrified at the prospect. Jane secretly hated the thought of being the object of an entire class's conjecture, but she would tolerate it for Snape's sake. Crowds made her nervous, but she knew Snape would protect her.  
  
She knew he wanted her to join him in the Great Hall for meals too, but that was out of the question and no negotiations would be entered into, at least not at this stage. This resulted in her eating alone most of the time; Snape feeling compelled to put in appearances with the rest of the professors during meal times to allay some of the rumours that were flying around about his recent behavioural adjustments.  
  
"Severus, are you sure about this?"  
  
The wizard didn't look up from his work. "Of course."  
  
"Do I HAVE to go?"  
  
"Of course not, but I would like you to. You can't stay here as a prisoner in my chambers forever. I want you to get to know the students."  
  
Jane wanted to say no thank you, but she couldn't bring herself to. He would like it - that was good enough for her. "Alright."  
  
"Shall we go then?" Snape stood abruptly and gathered up the papers he had been working on. "Besides, it is Hermione's class, so there will be at least one friendly face in the crowd."  
  
Jane smiled at the mention of Hermione. The young witch had been so helpful to her even though she hadn't started tutoring her because she had been too unwell. She had managed to visit nearly every day though, and had spent time just talking and helping Jane to feel comfortable with her new surroundings.  
  
Jane knew Snape wasn't entirely pleased with the arrangement, from what Hermione had confided, the Potions Master was hardly one of the school's most popular professors. Jane suspected that he would have preferred to be punishing the young witch than inviting her willingly into his personal space. That made Jane appreciate Hermione's visits, and Snape's efforts to remain civil towards her, even more. It also made her slightly nervous. What if he decided to punish her? What if his kindness was only a trick to gain her trust?  
  
Picking up his cloak, Snape stalked to the door in his typical manner, throwing it on as he waited for Jane to catch up. "Don't worry, you'll be alright. Don't forget, most of them are more afraid of me than they will be interested in you."  
  
Jane didn't say it, but she wondered about the rest. What about those who weren't afraid, and just why were they afraid? What were they afraid of? Was she overlooking something important? She doubted it, she doubted he would actually hurt anyone, let alone her, but she would keep her wits about her, just in case. It wouldn't do to become complacent.  
  
**********  
  
Snape slammed the door open and strode into the class. "Alright, sit down and be quiet."  
  
Students returned to their seats.  
  
"Right, before we begin I would like to introduce you to a guest who will be staying with me for a while. I expect you will ALL," he emphasised, glaring at the class, "treat her with the respect you would treat any guest with, regardless of her age. The young lady's name is Jane. Jane, would you come here please."  
  
Jane stepped tentatively into the room, ready to bolt at the slightest threat, and watched as 20 pairs of eyes turned in her direction. Not enjoying the sensation of being watched, she walked even more self- consciously to Snape's desk and turned to face the class. She searched for Hermione's friendly face, and smiled when she found it. Hermione smiled back.  
  
The rest of the class stared at her, open mouthed in surprise. Young lady! Snape hadn't put enough emphasis on the word young. The girl was so small she could hardly be older than 10 - most thought she could well be younger.  
  
For his part, Snape was quietly pleased to find so many surprised faces. It seemed, on the surface at least, that Hermione had managed to keep her mouth shut about Jane. He was slightly surprised at that and decided he would give the Gryffindor five house points for keeping her word. He didn't want to over do it.  
  
"Jane will not be participating in classes, but she will be joining me in most of mine. I suggest you overcome your curiosity as quickly as possible and focus on our task for today."  
  
It was Draco that asked the fatal question. "Professor Snape, Sir, why won't Jane be participating in classes?"  
  
Snape gave the young Slytherin a look that would kill at 100 yards. His answer was quiet and dangerous, daring anyone who wanted to comment on the answer, to do so at his or her own risk. "That, Mr Malfoy, would be because Jane is non-magical."  
  
There was a brief, stunned silence, then numerous sharp intakes of breath at the answer. The Slytherins looked collectively unbalanced, somewhere between shock and disgust. Their Head of House had a Muggle pet! They wanted to run screaming from the classroom. A Muggle! Snape! Yuck!  
  
Most managed to exhibit some sort of control. Draco didn't - he spent the remainder of the class watching the Muggle, trying to decide just what sort of hold she had over Snape. It must have been something special for Snape to openly profess such fondness for her. He would discuss the relationship with her after class; he doubted Snape would be forthcoming with any further information, but he knew he would be able to make the girl talk. 


	18. A Challenge of Sorts

A Challenge of Sorts  
  
Author's Note: Ok, here is the second update in 2 days! It won't happen often, but I am going home tomorrow, so I probably won't be able to update for a few days if I don't do it now.  
  
This is almost the last chapter I have typed up, but I am on holidays, so I HOPE to be able to finish the lot.. Is Jane magical? You will all just have to wait and see I am afraid..  
  
Hope you all enjoy this. I know my chapters are a little short, but they just come out that way... Sorry... I write in an old A5 diary, and most are between 3 and 6 pages... You will be glad to see that this is a little longer!  
  
Happy reading.. I am going home tomorrow! I am SO excited..  
  
**********  
  
"Hey Muggle Whore."  
  
Jane froze. Turning, she noted that it was the blonde haired boy who had spent the class gawking at her like she had some kind of disease. She had already decided that he was an arrogant bastard, but Snape had seemed to like him, even if he had been the one who had forced him to reveal her non- magical status. Jane decided to say nothing, not wanting to start a row. She bit her tongue and remained silent, preparing to flee.  
  
"Didn't you hear me, are you deaf too, Muggle whore?"  
  
That was enough for Jane; she wouldn't tolerate being called a whore, well not twice anyway. The suggestion that she would sell her body made her angry. It was untrue. The Muggle bit she didn't really mind, after all, how could the truth really be an insult, the stupid boy was really only stating a different point of view, but she was not a whore. She had never been paid for that! Even if it would have made her life easier, she had never been reduced to taking money for sex and she never would, preferring to starve if it came to that. She was not a whore and never would be. It was the only promise she could make herself and expect to keep.  
  
Tense now, Jane sucked in a deep breath, trying to control her rising anger, and the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. She steeled herself to be pleasant. "Mr Malfoy isn't it?" She forced a smile.  
  
Draco ignored her question. "I don't know what you have done to Professor Snape, but I am here to tell you it won't last. He'll get over you soon enough and you will be back on the streets, so don't get too accustomed to Hogwarts."  
  
"You should keep your nose out of other people's business. What is between Severus," Jane watched as the boy turned red with contained anger at the use of Snape's first name, "and I is nothing to do with you, so back off or you might just get more than you bargained for."  
  
"Is that right?" Draco pulled his wand out and pointed it at Jane's chest. "We'll see shall we?" He would make her speak; she would reveal the basis of her relationship with the Potions Master. His father had taught him enough dark magic for that. "Prodo Secretus."  
  
The spell arched from the tip of Draco's wand and hit the girl in the chest. Nothing happened. He tried again. "Prodo Secretus!" Still nothing. Draco stared, incredulously, at Jane. Magic hadn't worked on her.  
  
Jane was the one to smile now; she knew she had the upper hand. Without his magic this boy had nothing but a bad attitude, and she knew how to deal with that. Reaching into her coat, she drew out her knife. Suddenly Draco looked a lot less sure of himself. Jane smiled, the boy hadn't been expecting that.  
  
She moved towards him threateningly, watching the uncertainty he was experiencing blossom as fear. Grabbing his robes, Jane pushed him against the wall and held the knife to his throat. "I suggest you back off Mr Malfoy," she hissed, "I've used this knife to kill already, and I am warning you I won't hesitate to do so again if necessary, so don't push me."  
  
Eyes wide, Draco stared at her but said nothing.  
  
"That's right Mr Malfoy, this blade has already tasted blood once. It would be unfortunate if it got the taste again. Do you understand me?"  
  
Draco nodded silently in response, thinking she sounded a lot like Snape.  
  
"Good." Jane released him and walked away, struggling to control the desire to run, leaving a shaken Draco Malfoy trembling in her wake.  
  
The Bloody Baron was quite surprised.  
  
**********  
  
"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot." Jane berated herself. What the hell had compelled her to do that? She had threatened a student, told him she had killed before and threatened him with the same treatment. Jane just knew she would be sent back to the streets for sure now. She knew the boy would never be able to keep his mouth shut. Maybe she should just come good with her threat. no, that WOULD get her kicked out. She would just have to hope he did keep his mouth shut. Her body started to shake and she ran to the bathroom and vomited. Returning to her room she fell to the floor and pulled her knees up under her chin. Rocking backward and forward, she allowed the tears to flow. She hated her life and wanted to die. It would have been so much easier if he had just left her alone.  
  
**********  
  
Snape sat, staring at the closed door to Jane's room, wondering what had happened. She had gone off for a walk after his class, and when she had come back she had run to her room without a word, and locked the door. He wanted to help her if he could, he wanted to at least know what was bothering her, but he wouldn't invade her privacy. If she felt she needed to lock him out, he would just have to wait.  
  
Snape felt the energy of the room ripple as the Baron appeared. "You seem worried Severus, a knut for your thoughts."  
  
Snape sighed, sitting back and waved his hand at the locked door. "Jane has locked herself in her room."  
  
The ghost chuckled. "Severus, when has a locked door ever stopped you?"  
  
"Yes," Snape barked, "I know I can get in there, but she deserves her privacy. If she wants to keep me out, I shall stay out. I owe her that much at least. I want her to feel safe here, not threatened."  
  
The ghost chuckled again. He truly enjoyed baiting his Head of House. "You are getting soft in your old age Severus."  
  
"Shut up Baron, I'm not in the mood. Now, why are you here? Surely this isn't a social call."  
  
"You are correct Severus. I know what has the girl so upset."  
  
"Would you care to enlighten me?" Snape enquired concerned.  
  
"She had a run in with Mr Malfoy. The little snake called her some not so nice names, and then tried to hex her a couple of times."  
  
Snape looked livid. "He WHAT! How dare he! He will pay for that!" Snape fumed, anger boiling through him.  
  
"Severus, please calm yourself before you have a heart attack. I should add that his attempts to hex the girl were quite unsuccessful."  
  
Snape stopped at the unexpected words and looked at the ghost, surprised. A hex didn't work - interesting, very interesting indeed.  
  
"So your young Muggle friend took things into her own hands and let the young man know, in no uncertain terms, that blood would be shed if he didn't leave her alone."  
  
Snape groaned.  
  
"And you too." The Baron added.  
  
"Me?" Why would the boy be interested in him? Was it Lucius' doing he wondered. That could be a problem.  
  
"Yes, it would seem that young Draco is rather curious about what happened to you during your absence, and why you felt compelled to bring the girl here."  
  
"Hmmm, I see." Snape said thoughtfully. "Yes, I expected some of my Slytherins might have issue with my new friend given her magical status. I see I will have to take steps to ensure some attitudes are adjusted before things get out of hand and she makes good on her promise. Thank you Baron."  
  
"A pleasure Severus." The Baron lowered his head in acknowledgement of Snape's thanks, and then disappeared.  
  
**********  
  
Ok, before any of you ask... even though Snape's rooms are protected by wards, I expect the Barron would have the ability to enter and leave as he pleased, mainly because he is essentially non-corpuscular, even though Jane did feel him, I think he may have allowed that for her benefit, but also because he is Snape's House Ghost, and I think there would be a working relationship between the two.  
  
Second, I couldn't write that Jane had been a whore... I realise the fact is she probably did have to be, to survive, but I just couldn't do it this time.. Perhaps in version 2 of this... :) At the moment I am intending to work on a darker version over Christmas break when I have some more time...  
  
Hope you all enjoyed this. Please read and review... 


	19. A Growth in Trust

A Growth in Trust  
  
Authors Note: Sorry about the delay in getting this to you. I have been at a bit of a loss. Book 5 has been lurking in the back of my thoughts and not letting go, so I haven't been able to focus on this at all really. I am on holidays at the moment, and expected that I would finish this over the next few weeks. Sorry to disappoint you, but that probably won't happen now.  
  
There is no comments on reviews this time, it is 2am, except to say sorry to bookofdays for spelling Lucius' name incorrectly. I actually checked it and made a note of it, but made an error when I typed it. I have changed it and replaced the chapter.  
  
To everyone who has reviewed, THANKS HEAPS :) and sorry if this is really pathetic.  
  
Please read and enjoy, then review :) Thanks.  
  
**********  
  
"Jane, I want to speak with you." Snape said gently, leaning against the door.  
  
"Go away!" The girl sobbed.  
  
"Jane, please."  
  
"Alright," Snape breathed a sigh of relief. "Go away PLEASE!"  
  
Snape almost had to laugh at that, and he would have allowed himself the privilege if the situation hadn't been so serious.  
  
"Jane, it's alright, let me in. Tell me what's wrong." Although he already knew, Snape wanted Jane to tell him; mostly he wanted her to be able to tell him. It would show that she trusted him.  
  
"Leave me alone." Jane sobbed from behind the door.  
  
Snape sighed heavily, frustrated, this was getting him nowhere, and for a brief moment he considered forcing his way into the room but he dismissed the idea almost as quickly. She had to know she would be safe from harassment, particularly from him. "Jane, I can't leave you alone, I know you are upset and I want to help. Please don't lock yourself away."  
  
"Everyone else wants to use magic against me, so why don't you just make the door open with magic? That should be easy." She challenged.  
  
"It would be easy Jane, but that's not the point. While I may WANT you to talk to me, I have no intention of FORCING you to." He answered quietly.  
  
There was silence as Jane considered Snape's response. "Why not?" She finally asked in a small voice.  
  
"Because I want you to know that you are safe here, that you are valued, and that apart from bringing you here in the first place, I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to do."  
  
He waited; he could say nothing more to convince the girl. It was up to her now, she would either trust him or not. He hoped she would. There was silence on the other side of the door, then he heard small footsteps and the lock was undone. There were more footsteps. "Ok, it's unlocked. You can come in."  
  
Opening the door slowly, Snape stepped inside and looked at Jane. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed, hugging her knees. Even from across the room he could tell her blue eyes were full to overflowing with tears. "Jane, I know what happened."  
  
Jane nodded. "Malfoy squealed." She hung her head and started to sob again.  
  
"No," he answered softly. "The Bloody Baron told me." Considering his options carefully, Snape moved across the room and sat on the floor next to Jane. He could hardly believe it, and he doubted anyone else would believe it either. Snape wanted to comfort the girl.  
  
Feeling his body next to her, she pulled away. Jane kept her head down, and her voice low. "You're going to send me back, aren't you?"  
  
Snape looked down at her surprised. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"I've been bad."  
  
Snape reached out tentatively only to have her pull further away. "No you haven't, and I am not going to be sending you back."  
  
"Really?" That surprised her, so she looked up to see if he was lying.  
  
"Really." Snape confirmed.  
  
Speed and stealth had been two of Jane's strengths as a homeless child, they had been the qualities that had saved her from the necessity of selling her body just to survive, and she used them now to great advantage. Without warning she turned and threw herself upon Snape. Surprised at the girl's sudden movement, Snape was somewhat pleased to find himself cradling the distraught child in his arms. He could feel her tears soaking through his robes. "Tell me what happened." He encouraged.  
  
"He - he called me a whore. I - I'm, I'm not, I never did. Never." The girl sobbed.  
  
"Shhh, I know." Snape soothed, stroking the girl's hair, anger rising at the effect the stupid boys words had had. "It's ok, take your time."  
  
"He, he tried to cast a spell on me and it didn't work. He wanted me to tell him what had happened to you, but I wouldn't, then he said you would get bored with me and send me back." While Jane wasn't entirely comfortable in this new world, she had to admit that she rather enjoyed the fact that there was plenty of food and she had a comfortable place to sleep and clean clothes. Even if she hadn't been beginning to trust and perhaps even like him, she still wouldn't have wanted to go back to the streets.  
  
Looking up at him she noticed the concern in his eyes. "Did he now?" He asked thoughtfully.  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
"And you believed him?" He asked somewhat wounded.  
  
Jane nodded again.  
  
"Why on earth would I send you back Jane? I brought you here remember." Don't you have any faith in me?"  
  
Snape was hurt by that thought. He had never needed or desired someone's trust and acceptance as badly as he wanted it from this child, although he still didn't know why. Maybe the Baron had been right and he was getting soft in his old age. He decided that wasn't the case as he began to think about what he would do to Malfoy. Considering his options carefully, he smiled as he formulated a plan.  
  
Snape reached down and drew the tearful girl's face upwards. "Listen to me Jane, I have no intentions of sending you back and I want you to know that I wont allow a student to dictate to me. I brought you here so you would have a chance for a real life, and that is what you will have." He paused. "Do you understand me?" He waited for Jane to respond.  
  
"Yes," she answered in an awed whisper. He wanted her to stay, he wanted to help her! For now that would be enough. She would be ready if he wanted more.  
  
"Now, as to threatening Draco - It would be much better if you didn't fulfil that threat, but I have no real qualms about you using whatever tools you have at your disposal to defend yourself, particularly if your adversary is playing unfairly and using magic against you."  
  
Jane looked into his face, and seeing that he was telling the truth, she nodded. "I understand. I will try not to hurt anyone and disappoint you."  
  
She laid her head back against him and listened to his heart with her eyes closed, as she had done when he was ill. It relaxed her and she drifted off to sleep, leaving Snape sitting on the cold stone floor unwilling to disturb her. 


	20. Payback

Payback  
  
Authors Note: Ok, I lied, but it wasn't deliberate. I did some computer house cleaning and found that I already had another chapter written, so here it is. Even the one I was stuck on is nearly finished now, so expect another update soon. Thanks for the suggestions on unblocking my writer ahappyjtm :)  
  
Please read and review. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to do so already. Please rest assured this story will not be orphaned. It is going to be finished. Thanks for your support. Happy reading.  
  
**********  
  
Jane didn't attend class with him the next day. It wasn't really a surprise that she wanted to avoid another run in with Draco, even if she had the upper hand and was obviously more than capable of taking care of herself. Snape wondered why the boy's magic hadn't worked on her, when his own obviously did. Perhaps it was because she trusted him, even if somewhat reluctantly, perhaps it was because he meant her no real harm. He would have to discuss that particular question with the Headmaster.  
  
Body stiff from too many hours sitting on the floor, holding the distraught, exhausted girl, had left Snape even more grumpy and caustic than normal, and without Jane present to mellow him a little, the 5th year Slytherin - Gryffindor class had a harder time than they had become used to. Even the Slytherins weren't immune to his temper.  
  
The first inkling that something was wrong, no one knew about Malfoy and Jane's altercation, not even Crabbe and Goyle, came almost as soon as the students had taken their seats. Snape asked a question about the properties of Dragon Heartstrings, and two hands shot up - Draco and Hermione's. Hermione was startled to find herself invited to answer. Snape NEVER asked her.  
  
Malfoy had looked grumpy and annoyed, somewhat like Snape normally did, and that only increased when Snape had AWARDED 5 house points to Gryffindor because she had provided a clear and concise answer. Malfoy grumbled unhappily to Crabbe and Goyle. He didn't notice Snape watching him with increasing anger. Everyone else did.  
  
Snape stood, arms crossed, looking dangerous, and glared at the three Slytherins. "Mr Malfoy?" His tone was calm, but still managed to portray the anger he was feeling. "If you wouldn't mind, I would appreciate it if you would shut your mouth and stop disrupting my class."  
  
Draco looked at Snape stunned, mouth open, and with a look of complete surprise on his face.  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin for your rudeness Mr Malfoy." Snape snapped.  
  
Draco's face fell. "But Professor."  
  
"Mr Malfoy, I suggest you take my advice and sit there quietly like a nice little boy should. You will accept that advice if you know what is good for you." The threat was clear to all present.  
  
Draco looked as though he was about to protest further, but he thought better of it. He hung his head and tried to ignore the barely controlled laughter from the Gryffindor half of the classroom.  
  
The class progressed relatively smoothly from that point, the students all deciding that Snape was particularly capricious, and should be treated with caution. Many wondered at the sudden change. Hermione knew it was related to Jane's absence, and wondered what had happened between the previous class and this. What had Snape done? Was it even Snape's fault? Was Jane alright?  
  
She tried to ignore the questions chasing themselves around inside her head and spent most of the class helping Nevil to prepare his ingredients without too many disasters, concerned about how Snape would react if he managed to blow something up again.  
  
**********  
  
Snape watched as the students packed their equipment away, relieved there had been no major disasters. His temper was short and he would have found it difficult to contain himself if Longbottom had destroyed another cauldron. He wished his students always showed such self-control and he knew he would have to thank that damn Gryffindor witch for that. Damn it - tonight would be Jane's first lesson and he wasn't sure he would cope with Granger skulking about in his quarters, no matter the reason. Not after spending the previous night sitting on the floor. He would suggest they go to the library instead, and she would accept that suggestion if she was as clever as she claimed.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, I would appreciate it if you would remain after class. We need to have a chat."  
  
"Yes Sir." Draco answered disheartened.  
  
Ron sniggered. "Snape must really be pissed." He hissed to Harry.  
  
"Shut up Ron." Harry responded quietly.  
  
Snape looked at the pair. "Mr Weasley, I find myself reluctantly having to agree with Mr Potter. I suggest you shut your mouth and get out of here before I invite you to join him."  
  
Ron took the hint and bolted from the room, Harry and Hermione not far behind.  
  
**********  
  
Draco stood waiting for Snape to speak. He knew he was in trouble, but the Muggle deserved it. Snape would remember soon enough that Muggles were filth and would come to his senses.  
  
"Would you care to explain yourself Mr Malfoy?"  
  
Draco couldn't ignore the thinly veiled anger in Snape's voice. "Sir?" He tried innocently, hoping to diffuse some of the Potion Master's anger.  
  
It didn't work, in fact it had the effect of making Snape even more angry. "Would you care to explain why you found it necessary to trouble a child who is here as my guest?"  
  
Draco wanted to run, but he held his ground. And they said Gryffindors had the only claim to courage. He felt a knot of tension grow in his stomach, this was going to be unpleasant, but he had no choice. "She's a Muggle Sir."  
  
Snape took a deep, thoughtful breath, trying to calm himself, and contemplated the blonde haired Slytherin. "Thank you for enlightening me on that Mr Malfoy." He said quietly. Did the boy think him a fool?  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
When nothing further seemed to be forthcoming, Snape continued. "I am disappointed in you on so many levels Draco. First, because for some reason you thought you would get away with bothering my guest, then because you seemed to believe you had a right to meddle in affairs that have nothing to do with you, and finally I am disappointed of course, because you chose such an insult in the first place. I would have expected far more imagination from you. Far more imagination indeed." His words were quiet, dangerous. "I can't believe you would stoop to using a common Muggle insult, particularly one that is untrue."  
  
Draco snorted at that in disbelief, but realised his mistake as soon as he looked at Snape. He started to apologise, but Snape cut him off. His voice was as icy as a north wind in winter.  
  
"That will be enough you stupid boy. You have no idea what this particular young lady had been through in her life. Regardless of her magical status, none of it has been deserved. Even protecting me has cost her more than I hope you will ever have to pay for anything in your life." He paused, looking at the boy. "Listen carefully, for I shall say this only once. I expect you to reconsider your behaviour and think about what I have said. If you decide you have been erroneous in your judgment I suggest you would be wise to apologise to Jane. If you don't agree, I suggest you at least leave her alone, and keep out of my way."  
  
Draco was shattered at his Head of House's words. "But Sir, she threatened me." He protested quietly.  
  
Snape looked down at him with disdain. "You are EXTREMELY lucky you didn't make the comments you did within my earshot Mr Malfoy or you wouldn't be here to worry about her threats. Now, GET OUT!"  
  
**********  
  
Draco stormed out of the classroom, disgusted that his Head of House had taken the Muggle's side over his. He would pay for that!  
  
Of course, he WOULD apologise to the girl and he wouldn't try to hex her again, after all that had been a waste of time. But that was more because he was seriously worried she would use that knife of hers, and then get away with it without punishment, than he was about any punishment Snape would provide.  
  
Draco knew Snape wouldn't be game to try anything serious, not in his position, either as a Hogwarts professor, or as a Death Eater. One way or another, Snape would be punished if he laid a hand on him. Draco already knew who he would prefer to have punish the Potions Master right at that moment. He smiled thinking about it.  
  
The balance of power was changing in the wizarding world as Voldemort approached full power, and his father was still situated at the Dark Lord's right hand. Yes, Snape would be well punished if he touched a hair on his head. Draco smiled at the thought that even if Snape didn't touch him, he would still be punished sooner or later for his return to the light.  
  
Draco would bite his tongue and wait patiently, then enjoy it when it happened. 


	21. First Lessons

First Lessons  
  
Author's Note: This is the chapter I was stuck on but I woke up early the other morning, and this jumped into my head. It is longer than most of the other chapters, and there was even more of it, but that will have to wait until the next chapter is almost finished too. I hope you like this. I am actually quite happy considering how much trouble with it. Now I am a bit stuck on the next chapter :)  
  
**********  
  
The sound of the door slamming, after Snape's sudden arrival, was followed almost immediately by a small squeak of terror and the sound of shattering crystal. The crystal cauldron he had been awarded upon completion of his Potions Master qualification, most recently being inspected by his new guest, hit the floor and broke into a thousand little pieces.  
  
The sound shook him from his anger and contemplation of what he would do to Malfoy if he chose not to apologise to Jane, or if any other, ANY other student, no exceptions, decided they would try anything. He stopped and looked up, suddenly thrust back into reality, his anger at Malfoy's behaviour still clearly visible.  
  
As he watched, the girl moved quickly until her back was against the wall. She stood rock still, tense, staring at him wide eyed in fear at what she had done, barely even daring to breathe.  
  
"I'm - I'm sorry," she stammered, fearful of his reaction, fearful of the punishment that would come. She had been bad, very bad this time, she could tell by the look on his face. She had been touching his things, and now she had been caught, and worse than that she had broken something. Of course, he would send her back now, but even if he didn't, Jane could think of far worse alternative punishments.  
  
Snape looked from the terrified girl to the pieces of the shattered crystal on the ground. He had been proud of that particular award. Without even thinking, he waved his hand nonchalantly at the pieces of crystal. "Reparo."  
  
The pieces returned to their former, homogenous form, and the cauldron returned to its normal position. He sat down at his desk and dropped his head to his hands, suddenly weary. He briefly forgot about Jane, standing, terrified, awaiting punishment.  
  
After a few moments, the silence in the room struck him as unusual for some reason. The room seemed even more still than normal. He wondered why she was being so quiet, and an uncomfortable feeling crept into the back of his mind. Gods, he had forgotten about her!  
  
Looking up, Snape saw that Jane was still there, against the wall, frozen stiff, wide eyed, a look of terror on her face. He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. His unchecked anger, anger directed not at her, but rather the one who had been responsible for threatening her, had been responsible for the fear she was now displaying. He would have to remember he was no longer alone. He knew it would be difficult after a lifetime of solitude, but he couldn't afford to fail.  
  
Snape sighed, now angrier at himself than he had been at Malfoy. "Jane, I am sorry. It was my fault. I shouldn't have startled you like that. Please forgive me."  
  
He got no response.  
  
"Jane. look. It is repaired, no damage has been done." He levitated the cauldron across the room to his hands, and turned it over and over. "See, you would never even know. It is alright. Come over here and look."  
  
There was still nothing from the petrified child.  
  
With hands that suddenly shook, Snape placed the crystal cauldron gently on his desk. What had he done? He stood, eyes fixed now on the girl, and moved across the room. He watched as she tried to make herself even smaller, shrinking back against the wall, and he stopped suddenly aware that she thought he meant to hurt her.  
  
He reached out, but dropped his arm when it elicited a small, illiterate whimper. Instead, he dropped to his knees on the hard, stone floor, as if praying for forgiveness, so he wouldn't tower over her. "Jane, I am terribly sorry. I am not angry at you. It isn't your fault. I would be grateful if you would forgive me."  
  
Jane, still frozen by terror, looked at the man on his knees before her, and tried to decide the best course of action. She knew he was going to hurt her, but she didn't think she could get past him. She was cornered. She didn't move. She didn't dare.  
  
"Jane, please." Snape's words trailed off as the realisation of what he had done struck home. Pomfrey had warned him of this. Dumbledore had warned him of this. And, yet, he had gone and done it anyway.  
  
Stiffness overtook his not-quite-healed body, and he winced, suddenly aware of how not-quite-healed he was, particularly after spending the previous night on the floor, cradling Jane in his arms after her run-in with Malfoy. It had earned him some trust, he had seen it in her eyes that morning, so at the time it had seemed to be worth it, but now he had gone and undone all that hard work with one foolish action. Damn his anger! Where was his much lauded self-control when he needed it?  
  
He dropped his head, ashamed at himself, dark hair covering his face. "I'm sorry." He finished gently, backing away before slowly rising and moving to his desk. Sitting, heavily, he buried his head in his hands, suddenly overwhelmed by weariness, and his body started to shake as exhausted muscles made their presence felt.  
  
Jane contemplated the dark haired man from her defensive position against the wall. She could see his body shaking. She watched him for a few minutes more to be sure he wouldn't attack her again, then moved quietly towards the door.  
  
Snape looked up when he heard Jane moving. Now she was at the door and about to walk out of his life. He had no idea of the look he gave her, it no longer mattered. He had lost her, pushed her away - she was gone. He rested his head in his hands again, resigned to ending his days alone. He had expected and deserved nothing less.  
  
**********  
  
As Jane reached the door, freedom close now, she froze, as he looked up. There were lines of pain and sadness etched on his face, the anger long gone, and she realised that he was, indeed, sorry. He looked just like she felt: hurt, scared, uncertain, alone. She watched as his head rested again on his hands, exhausted body still shaking, and without warning concern for him flooded though her, pushing away her terror at his earlier anger.  
  
Jane released her grip on the knife and moved away from the door a little. He didn't look up. It may have been a trap, she wasn't sure, but deep down, somewhere deep inside her, Jane doubted it was. He had held her the previous night, the whole night. She had been startled when she had awoken in his arms. His despair was no trick, nor was the exhaustion she now saw. She knew he was sorry and she knew wasn't going to hurt her.  
  
Jane moved closer, unheeded, and touched his head gently. He made no move, so she stroked his hair. "Are you alright? Do you need the nurse?"  
  
The concern in Jane's voice, along with the gentle touch, obliterated Snape's barriers and he looked up, desperately trying to control the tears that threatened to overcome him at the near disaster that had only just been averted.  
  
"Thank you, no, that won't be necessary." He answered hoarsely. He was startled when he felt her wrap her arms around him.  
  
**********  
  
Ron and Harry looked at Hermione as she sat down near them at the common room table. Putting her pile of books down and arranging her parchment and quills, she didn't acknowledge her two friends. She was quiet and tense, worried about Jane's absence from class, and Snape's odd behaviour, particularly towards Malfoy. They were supposed to have their first lesson that evening, but Hermione wasn't sure that was a good idea under the circumstances.  
  
Ron was the first to speak. "So what do you reckon that was all about?"  
  
Harry kicked him under the table. "Shut up you idiot."  
  
Ron rubbed his leg. "What was that for?" He asked in a whiny voice.  
  
"You are so dense sometimes. Really!"  
  
"Oh, will you two shut up just for once!" Hermione snapped, exhausted by their seemingly constant bickering.  
  
They both stopped and looked at her hurt. "Sorry Hermione." Harry apologised quietly.  
  
Hermione sighed and put down her quill. "So am I," she apologised in return. "I am just worried about Jane. She wasn't in class, something must have happened to her." She added.  
  
"Snape, the evil git." Ron hissed.  
  
"No." Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so. I really don't think he would hurt her from what I have seen. No, I think it was someone else."  
  
"Malfoy." Harry groaned. It would certainly explain Snape's strange behaviour in class.  
  
"I agree, that is more likely, given the way Professor Snape acted in class today." Hermione agreed. "The only problem is we are supposed to be having our first lessons tonight and I am a bit worried things may not go smoothly."  
  
"Don't go." Ron suggested.  
  
"That would disappoint Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are right. Maybe Snape will cancel them."  
  
"Maybe." Hermione didn't hold out much hope of that.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at one another and nodded. "Now that the secret is out, how about you tell us about the girl? Maybe it will help." Harry suggested.  
  
Realising she wasn't going to get any work done, Hermione put her parchment and quills away. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Ginny okay?"  
  
When both boys nodded, Hermione started to tell what she knew of Snape's new friend Jane.  
  
**********  
  
"That sounds so cool." Ron whispered, eyes shining.  
  
Harry and Hermione both looked at him with disdain, aware of how un-cool it would actually be. Sometimes their pureblood friend had no idea of the Muggle world. Hermione had judiciously left out the bits about the rape and sexual abuse. No one needed to know that.  
  
"Do you really think that?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
Ron looked at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
Harry, who understood about not being wanted by family, knew what Hermione was getting at. "Think Ron. You have a wonderful family that loves you. You have great parents, and you have a happy home. What if you didn't? Can you imagine how bad her life must have been before if she thinks that living with Snape is good?"  
  
Ron looked like he had just been attacked by Peeves bearing Neville's Mimbulus mimbletonia. "Eurgh! Crikey."  
  
"Now you get it."  
  
Hermione eyed Harry and Ron. She didn't like Harry's methods, but it had got the message through. Sometimes Ron could be really dense. She stood suddenly and picked up her books. "I've got to go."  
  
Harry and Ron watched, a little worried, as she passed through the portrait hole.  
  
**********  
  
Well, what do you think? Was it worth the wait? Was it worth the pain? Please, please review this.. I feel it is a little different to the rest of the chapters, perhaps just a little darker, do you agree? 


	22. Curiouser and Curiouser

Curiouser and Curiouser.  
  
Ok, here it is. I have borrowed a phone line at work so I can post this. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for bearing with me. You will all be glad to know that Snape's Saviour is now complete. I will post twice weekly until it is all up, starting on the weekend of the 4th of October.  
  
Thanks for your support and understanding.  
  
Caution is advised by the way. The F word is used in this chapter about 7 paragraphs from the end.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Hermione knocked on the door with some trepidation and waited. She had raised her hand to knock again when she found herself face to face with the Potions Master clad in his usual black robes and sneer.  
  
"Miss Granger, on time I see." He hissed.  
  
With what little confidence she had managed to build suddenly gone, Hermione couldn't respond. She had been in Snape's chambers before - in fact she had spent quite a bit of time there with Jane - but this was different. Tonight there was an expectation that she would be able to teach the young girl. What if she couldn't? Hermione wondered if she would be punished.  
  
Snape sighed. "Alright then, come in." He stepped aside and held the door open for the witch to pass. He knew it was important for Jane to be educated - it didn't mean he was entirely happy with the situation.  
  
Hermione entered his chambers nervously, and was struck immediately by the tension in the room. What had Snape done? "Is Jane -."  
  
"Jane is fine Miss Granger, and she will be right out." The imposing man answered, cutting off her enquiry.  
  
"She wasn't in class."  
  
"How observant of you to notice." Snape sneered.  
  
It wasn't going well, not at all.  
  
"Sit." Snape ordered, directing Hermione towards a chair.  
  
Hermione did what she was told, not wishing to risk aggravating the moody Potions Master.  
  
"You -."  
  
"I -."  
  
They both started at the same time. "I'm sorry Professor, please continue."  
  
"I was just going to say, Miss Granger, that owing to the amount of work I have, I would appreciate it if you would make use of the library facilities for Jane's lesson."  
  
Hermione was quick to hide her sigh of relief. "Of course Sir."  
  
"Good."  
  
They waited in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Sir."  
  
Here it comes, he thought. "Yes Miss Granger." Snape kept his voice as even as he could.  
  
"What happened Sir? Why wasn't Jane in class today?"  
  
Snape glared at the girl sitting across from him. Of course she would have to know, she would be responsible for ensuring Jane was safe while they were together. Not, perhaps, responsible for making her safe, but responsible for ensuring she was safe, the distinction was subtle but important. He knew she was more than capable enough for that, but it still irked him to have the young witch meddling in his life.  
  
He pursed his lips before answering. "That would be because Jane had some difficulties with one of the students after class yesterday and was quite upset."  
  
Malfoy! Now Hermione understood Snape's sudden coldness towards the blond haired Slytherin.  
  
"I'm sorry for prying Sir."  
  
Snape had to acknowledge that the girl had sense - perhaps more than he had given her credit for. "You are forgiven this time." He paused, briefly, before continuing. "Of course you realise that you must ensure that Jane is safe while you are together. I don't expect that you will have any problems; I have spoken to the student in question, but I would appreciate it if you kept your guard up. If you have any problems whatsoever, I expect you to come to me immediately."  
  
"Of course Sir."  
  
"Good to hear Miss Granger."  
  
At that moment Jane joined them. She was smiling, but Hermione thought she saw something else flash briefly in her eyes. Was it uncertainty, or perhaps fear?  
  
**********  
  
Jane was quiet as they made their way to the library, but Hermione didn't push her to speak. Rather than pressing the girl, Hermione filled the silence with a quiet prattle about the history of the school and witchcraft, and waited while Jane slowly relaxed.  
  
It was fairly late, and the library was empty when they arrived, most students having chosen to retire to their common rooms to study, or not, Hermione thought. She chose a table in the middle of the library, well within the view of Miss Prince. Hermione was quite sure that she wouldn't have any trouble, at least not this night, so soon after Snape had put the fear of the Gods into Draco, but she wanted that extra assurance that somebody else was watching, if something did happen.  
  
Jane sat and waited calmly, even though her insides were churning, while Hermione unpacked her parchment and quills.  
  
"Are you ready to do this Jane? We can always start tomorrow night if you don't feel like it."  
  
Jane shook her head. "No. I want to start now. You can't finish until you start."  
  
Hermione looked at Jane sideways, thinking her comment was somewhat strange, but she didn't push the girl for more information. She was certain there was more to Jane's tenseness than just being attacked by Draco the previous day. It was abundantly clear that something had happened just prior to her arrival at Snape's chambers.  
  
Having seen Jane and Snape together, as hard as it was to believe, she didn't think Snape would hurt her. For all the bullying and torment he directed at the students, both in class and out, Hermione knew Jane was different. She had somehow managed to break through the Potions Master's barriers, and the affect was so great that it was even transforming his notoriously spiteful in-class demeanour.  
  
"Alright then, if you are ready we shall begin. This is A for apple." Hermione wrote the letter 'A' a few times, then picked up her wand and waved it, producing a perfect apple to go with her row of perfect letter A's. "Your turn now."  
  
Jane, who had watched her like a hawk, took the quill in her trembling hand and tried to emulate Hermione's perfectly straight lines. All she got for her trouble was an ink blot. She tried again, with the same result, and then looked up. "I can't do it."  
  
Hermione took the quill and repeated the process. Dip the nib in the ink, tap, tap, tap, and three straight lines. Easy. She passed the quill back to Jane.  
  
Jane tried again, and again she failed to get more than ink blots to appear on the paper. She pushed the parchment away, and threw the quill to the desk in exasperation. "I can't do it! What's the point anyway?"  
  
Hermione looked at Jane and sighed, capping her ink bottle. It was obvious that they would get no work done until Jane got whatever was on her mind off her mind. She was suddenly glad she had asked her parents to send her some Muggle psychology textbooks. "What is really wrong Jane?"  
  
"Nothing," came the girl's sullen response.  
  
"Jane."  
  
With a suddenness that surprised Hermione, Jane started to cry. "I broke something, just before you arrived. I - I mean he fixed it with magic, but what if I break something he can't fix?"  
  
"Jane, look. I know I told you what he was like to students, and I am sorry if that frightened you, but I have seen the two of you together, and as hard as it is for me to believe, I don't think he would ever treat you like that. He would certainly never hurt you."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"Easy. No matter how bad he is to the students, he has never hurt any of us. Considering how angry he gets, that is quite surprising, and something I don't really understand, but if he hasn't resorted to using violence against us so far, I can't imagine he will with you."  
  
"Maybe it is just because he would get into trouble if he hurt a student. I am not a student, and nobody would care if he hit me anyway. Nobody cares."  
  
Hermione looked at Jane. "That is where you are wrong," she said earnestly. "HE cares and you know it."  
  
Jane wiped her face and nodded. "I know, it's just - sometimes I get scared." She admitted quietly.  
  
"That's not surprising. Lots of things have changed for you and it will take a while for you to grow accustomed to everything. The only thing you have to remember is that he cares for you. He cared enough to bring you here with him, and that was a big risk for him, for a lot of reasons."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore was angry."  
  
"I don't know for sure, I don't think he was, but he could have been. I think he was more concerned about the implications of your arrival than angry."  
  
"Because Voldemort hurt him?"  
  
"Yes, and because if Voldemort found out he had a weakness he could use it against him."  
  
Jane nodded, understanding how a weakness could increase another's power over a person. She had used people's vulnerabilities for her own gain, just as her weaknesses had been used against her. Suddenly Jane was filled with a deep, unrestrained gratitude towards her saviour, and she decided she would work hard to make him proud. It was all she could do to repay his kindness.  
  
Jane reached for the quill and parchment. "A is for apple."  
  
Hermione watched as Jane, now unburdened, produced a row of A's. They weren't perfect, but they were a start. They worked solidly for three hours, and by the end, Jane had learned the letters A through to K. Now she would have something to do with all the time on her hands. She had never realised before, just how much of her time ha d been spent just struggling to find enough food to survive. Life on the streets had kept her pretty busy, and free time was something she wasn't accustomed to.  
  
Unnoticed, a large black bird also watched the girls from its perch on the library windowsill.  
  
**********  
  
As Jane and Hermione made their way back to Snape's chambers, Hermione finally worked up the courage to ask her companion the question that had been burning within her since Snape had told her about Draco's attack.  
  
"Jane, what did Draco do to you?"  
  
Jane stopped. "How did you know?"  
  
"Professor Snape told me a student attacked you. I guessed it was Draco - he doesn't like non-pure blood wizards and witches.. I can't imagine he would like Muggles more."  
  
Jane nodded. "He cornered me after class yesterday and tried to cast a spell on me. Then he called me a whore." She whispered.  
  
"What do you mean TRIED to cast a spell?"  
  
"It didn't work."  
  
"Curiouser and curiouser." Hermione contemplated the information. Snape's magic worked, Draco's didn't. That just wasn't possible. She would have to look into it - there had to be an explanation.  
  
"Curiouser and curiouser?"  
  
"It is from a book called Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. It is about a girl that follows a rabbit and ends up in wonderland. It is a bit strange, the guy who wrote it was on drugs at the time, and you can tell. We will have to read it when you finish learning your letters, it is a lot of fun."  
  
"I'd like that." The two girls briefly continued in silence. "You didn't ask if it was true."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You didn't ask me if I had been a Tom. I figured you would, coming from my world and all."  
  
"Why would I think you had been?"  
  
"Because most people like you think we all are."  
  
Hermione didn't have to ask what 'people like you' were. Jane meant white and middle class - she really meant rich snobs that had everything, but the young girl would never say that. "Do you want me to ask?"  
  
Jane ignored the question. "I wasn't. I didn't need to be. I was quick enough to steal what I needed, and I didn't do drugs - I tried once, but they made me too sick to steal food, so I never tried them again. I would never take money for sex, and besides the sort of scum that would pay a child for sex isn't worth fucking." She finished angrily.  
  
Hermione blushed at Jane's language. She was more embarrassed by the fact that the word seemed to come so naturally to the girl. It reminded her of just how hard Jane's previous life must have been. Hermione shuddered at the thought of having to survive the same type of treatment. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Jane answered quietly, turning from the older girl to hide the tears lurking in her eyes.  
  
Hermione reached out and touched Janes arm, but the young girl pulled away nervously. Hermione let her arm drop uncomfortably, surprised by Jane's reaction, and there was an uncomfortable silence for a minute or so.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."  
  
Jane shook her head. "No, I overreacted. I'm not really used to people touching me. I am the one who should be sorry."  
  
"No one will hurt you here Jane."  
  
"I know."  
  
The two girls arrived at the Potion Master's chambers and said goodnight. Both had minds full to overflowing with new information to consider. Neither would get much sleep that night. 


	23. Good and Evil

Good and Evil  
  
Ok, here is another chapter. Probably not one of my best, but I had to have a couple of things happen, and even a month later, I still can't think of a better way. Forgive me if it is trash and keep reading. The chapters coming up are going to get pretty intense.  
  
Please read and enjoy and review if you like. I enjoy the feedback. For those of you that are pleased I keep people in character fairly well, I should probably apologise for parts of this chapter.  
  
Happy reading.  
  
Oh, and in case you were wondering, I am only playing with JKR's toys, and will put them back the way they were when I am finished, which will be in about 13 chapters time!  
  
**********  
  
It was sunny outside and there was a large black bird sitting on the windowsill. Jane looked at the bird, and then at the beautiful day outside, wishing she could leave her practice and enjoy the sunshine. For some reason, Jane got the feeling that the bird was looking back at her, and she wondered if it was some type of magical creature from the Forbidden forest inviting her to come out and play.  
  
As agreed, she had gone to the library to practice the letters A through to K for Hermione who was meeting her between classes to teach her L through to Z, but seeing the glorious sunshine had made her regret her choice. While the thought of being able to write filled her with excitement she desperately wanted to escape the claustrophobic walls of her self-imposed prison.  
  
Sighing, she put all thoughts of escape out of her mind and took out her quill and parchment. She was lost in concentration, endeavouring to get the lines of her capital E perfectly straight when a voice behind her made her freeze mid stroke. Malfoy! Putting her quill down, she reached for her knife.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't be needing that." He hissed.  
  
Jane moved her hand from her pocket and turned to face the blonde haired boy. "How can I help you Mr Malfoy?"  
  
"I have come to tell you that I have reconsidered my behaviour from two days ago and I feel that I may have been unnecessarily harsh in my treatment of you. I would like to apologise." He held out his hand.  
  
Jane looked at it sceptically then stood up and took it. "Thank you. I'm sorry I threatened you too."  
  
Draco nodded and disappeared from the library to wash the Muggle germs from his hand. Snape would pay for that; he would pay dearly.  
  
Jane couldn't write after the encounter with Draco, her hands were shaking too much. Hermione found her lost in thought when she arrived a short time later.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey, Jane, wait up." Reaching to the pocket of her coat for the knife, Jane stopped and turned around. It was Harry, Hermione's friend Harry. He would probably be safe she decided. He was running towards her. She let the knife drop back into her pocket and waited.  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry."  
  
"I guessed as much. Hermione has told me all about you. There's a Ron too right?"  
  
"Yeah, he's the one with red hair. We normally hang around together, but he's in the Great Hall waiting for me. We're going to have a game of wizards chess, do you want to come?"  
  
Jane looked at the dark haired boy with such green eyes. He seemed sincere. "I'd like that, thanks." Jane didn't know what wizards chess was, but it didn't matter. A student was making an effort to be her friend. He was the second friend she would have, excluding Severus of course. It was a pleasant change from being attacked.  
  
Harry smiled. "Great, come on then." Jane followed Harry. "Hermione told us you had some trouble with Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Yeah, I did, but it's all sorted now. He saw me in the library before lunch and apologised."  
  
"Draco? Apologised? Wow." Harry was unbelieving.  
  
"I think Severus spoke to him." Jane said by way of explanation.  
  
"I guess he must have. Draco never apologises for anything, and he hates Muggles." Harry noticed Jane stiffen. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I don't care either way. My mother's parents were Muggles, so I guess I am at least a quarter Muggle, Hermione's parents are both Muggles too. Ron's parents are pureblood though, and they are ok. Some purebloods aren't. A lot of them turned bad and supported Voldemort. Draco's father was one of them."  
  
"Draco's father supports Voldemort?" Jane was rapidly storing all this information for future reference. Severus seemed reluctant to talk of Voldemort, he obviously had his reasons, and Hermione must have been told not to talk about him, but Harry seemed to have no such qualms. This was her opportunity to find out as much as she could about the man who had hurt Severus so much.  
  
"Yeah, he's a Death Eater, that's what Voldemort's supporters are called. Snape was one too."  
  
"Was? So that's why Voldemort hurts him." Jane said quietly, quickly putting the pieces together.  
  
"No." Harry answered rather abruptly.  
  
Jane looked at Harry, surprised, but he didn't seem to be about to expand on his strange and short answer.  
  
"Harry, how did you get that scar?"  
  
"Voldemort." He answered quietly.  
  
"You've met him?" Jane was incredulous.  
  
"A couple of times actually. It's a long story, but he seems to turn up every year now that I am here at Hogwarts. He gave me this," Harry lifted his hair and showed Jane the lightning bolt scar above his right eye more clearly. "When I was a baby and he killed my parents."  
  
Jane gasped. Hermione hadn't told her that. She reached out and touched the scar with her fingers. Harry didn't move away, her touch was light like a feather. It was no wonder Snape liked her so much. She was very gentle, surprisingly gentle given what he knew of her background, and it would have been soothing, particularly after the punishment Snape had received at Voldemort's hand. No wonder he had wanted to save her from her impoverished existence, she must have seemed like an angel to the injured Potions Master.  
  
"Your parents are dead? I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
Sadness pierced Harry's heart briefly as he thought of his Mother and Father. "That's ok, you are probably the only one at Hogwarts who didn't know. I live with my Uncle and Aunt now. They are terrible, but better than nothing."  
  
"You mean better than living on the streets like I did?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, I can't imagine what it was like."  
  
Jane shrugged. "You get used to it. I mean it isn't bad not having anyone telling you what to do, but there are other disadvantages. I have Severus now though and things are much better."  
  
Harry shuddered at the thought of living with Snape. He couldn't imagine it being better than anything except, possibly, living on the streets. No, he would take the Dursleys over Snape, any day. Jane noticed his repulsion.  
  
"He's not as bad as you think. He is very different out of class." She thought about that for a moment. "I can't believe he is the same person. Everyone seems to hate him."  
  
"You've seen him in class. He hates everyone, and he is unfair because he favours the Slytherins, so everyone hates him in return except for the Slytherins."  
  
Jane shook her head. "I think that is because of Voldemort. You know he won't speak about him. I asked him once and he got all tense and angry. I think it worries him. I just can't imagine why he goes back, I hope he doesn't ever have to again. Voldemort nearly killed him last time."  
  
Harry wasn't too comfortable discussing Snape's private feelings with Jane. He really didn't care and he certainly didn't want to know how the Potions Master felt, particularly about his role as a spy, it was simply too much information. The dreaded Potions Master hated him, and he had similar feelings in return, even though he recognised how important Snape was in the battle against Voldemort and respected him a little more because of the tenuous nature of the role he played.  
  
For some reason he felt compelled to explain what he could to Jane, she seemed to care for Snape, probably more than he deserved, and he felt it was unfair for her not to be aware of at least some of the danger he faced. Harry looked around then grabbed her arm, feeling her tense, and pulled her into an empty classroom. "You can't say a word, not even to Snape alright."  
  
Jane nodded. "What?"  
  
"Snape goes because he's a spy for Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's a spy for Professor Dumbledore. I don't know the full story, but Snape started to spy before Voldemort killed my parents and fell from power. Voldemort tried to kill me too but failed, and he nearly lost all of his powers."  
  
Jane couldn't imagine why Severus would go back just to be hurt. It made no sense, but if Dumbledore sent him, then he was responsible instead. How could he? How could he send Severus off to be hurt like that?  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked, concerned at her silence.  
  
Jane looked at him. "Yes. I just can't imagine how anyone could send a person off to be hurt like that." The sound of thinly veiled anger was thick in her voice.  
  
"I'm sure the information he brings back is vital in the fight to defeat Voldemort."  
  
"Nothing is worth that. Don't forget, I have seen what happens to him." Jane shook her head in disgust.  
  
"Dumbledore is responsible for the safety of everyone here. Voldemort would love to destroy the school and many of the people who live within its walls." Harry explained.  
  
"Well if he is responsible for the safety of everyone here, that would include Severus, not exclude him wouldn't it? How can he protect some at the expense of the safety of others?"  
  
Harry looked at Jane. He had never thought of that before. Of course, on one level, sacrificing one to save many, made sense, but on another level it just seemed hypocritical. How could anyone choose to sacrifice someone, and just how did Dumbledore decide to sacrifice Snape in the battle against Voldemort? If the light was truly better than the dark, then EVERY person should be equally valued, and the expense of sacrificing one to save the rest was just too great.  
  
Harry realised, with a shock, that he himself was in the same boat as the Potions Master, after all, it was the prophecy that said only one of them would survive. That meant that it was just as likely that he would die as it was that Voldemort would be the one to die, and so far, Dumbledore had had no misgivings about sending him off, unaware, to meet the Dark Lord. Harry shuddered. So far he had been lucky, but surely his luck couldn't hold out forever could it?  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he was ready to make that sacrifice, but what choice did he have? His friends' survival was at stake. So why did Snape risk his life? He had no friends, and had been shunned by those in the wider wizarding community. They didn't know of his activities for the Order, and would never forgive him for joining Voldemort's forces in the first place, regardless of his current allegiance. Harry had a feeling that only the Potions Master's death would bring him redemption, and that thought didn't bring him much happiness, despite the fact that he hated the man.  
  
Reluctantly, Harry agreed with the girl. "I think you have a point there but there isn't much we can do about it."  
  
"Perhaps." It was Jane's turn to give a one-word answer that left Harry questioning her intentions. "Now, tell me about wizard's chess." She encouraged, changing the subject quickly.  
  
Harry explained the rules as they left the classroom for the Great Hall. 


	24. He Worries, She Worries

Chapter 27 - He worries, She worries  
  
Hi everyone.. Here is the next instalment.  
  
Hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews and continuing support.  
  
Please read and enjoy, I will post again on Wednesday or Thursday.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Snape looked up as Jane stepped into his office. "So, what have you been up to this afternoon?"  
  
Jane smiled at him. "I watched Hermione's friends playing wizard's chess."  
  
Snape stiffened. Damn Potter! Couldn't he keep his nose out of anything? "I see." He had to concede though, that he preferred that to her being harassed further by his Slytherins.  
  
Jane thought he sounded disappointed. "You don't like him?"  
  
"He is a student, it isn't my place to like or dislike him." Snape answered tightly.  
  
"You don't like him." Jane repeated.  
  
Snape sighed, resigned to the fact that she wouldn't rest until he told the truth. "I believe the feeling is mutual." He admitted reluctantly.  
  
"Oh." Jane sounded disappointed.  
  
Snape noticed her disappointment and gave in. "Of course, if you like him that is fine." He conceded.  
  
Jane smiled, then walked across the room and gave him a quick hug. The large black bird sitting on the windowsill was surprised by Potion Master's lack of reaction to the act. "Thanks. Sorry if I worried you."  
  
Snape struggled, successfully, to control the blood that threatened to rise to his face at the fleeting contact. While Jane had become quite comfortable touching him in general, an uninvited hug was still something to be treasured. "You, bathroom, wash for dinner." He ordered abruptly. "I have to see the Headmaster this evening so I thought we might eat together down here first." Snape wasn't sure, but he thought he saw her stiffen at the mention of Dumbledore.  
  
Jane moved towards the bathroom and Snape turned his attention back to his work.  
  
"Severus." The girl was watching him from the door.  
  
"Hmm," he answered, not looking up.  
  
"I want you to be careful too. You're not the only one who worries."  
  
Snape stopped correcting. Slowly he looked at her, wondering just what that damned boy had told her. The last thing he wanted was for her to be worrying about him. It was uncalled for - he knew the risks, he knew what he was doing, or rather not doing now that the Dark Lord knew of his role as a spy. That, he thought, would have to change - Snape knew he would have to re-prove his loyalty if he was to continue to be of use in the fight against the dark, and that carried significant risks he didn't really wish to think about.  
  
"Go!" He ordered, exasperated by the fact that this girl seemed to read him like a book. As Jane retreated to the bathroom to wash, the large black bird also retreated, flapping away on silent wings, unnoticed by either the Potions Master or his ward.  
  
**********  
  
When Jane returned from the bathroom, Winky and Dobby had finished setting the table. As always, it was laden with all sorts of delectable dishes in an attempt to encourage his young charge to eat. Upon her return from the hospital wing, he had been so concerned at her thinness, and her reluctance to eat without ongoing encouragement that he had recruited the two house elves into the battle for Jane's health.  
  
Snape was amused by the House Elves' endeavours to fatten her up. Dobby would bounce up and down. "Dobby says Miss Jane must eat. Dobby brings food." Then with the suddenness of elven magic, some new plate of food would appear before Jane, and she would eat it. She would eat everything placed in front of her now, initial hesitation overcome. Obviously, the times scrounging on the street for the smallest scraps of food had taught her to waste nothing.  
  
Snape knew he would have to stop the House Elves at some point, preferably before Jane looked like an elephant, but he also felt his ward was still far too thin and small. For the moment he was happy to have them take care of the task of ensuring she was properly fed. It left him to worry only about her safety, and that was causing enough problems in itself.  
  
Jane's safety was his almost constant preoccupation, particularly since Draco's failed attempt to use magic against her. His uncertainty about the reasons for the unreliable effect magic had on her only increased his concern. Even if magic had failed once, there was no reason to imagine it would fail again, and that would leave her vulnerable unless he could find some way to protect her from magic permanently. She, of course, wouldn't know that, and before he warned her, he wanted to know where her protection came from. It wouldn't do to worry her if it was unnecessary because the protection she seemed already to have was reliable.  
  
Snape knew perfectly well that it would only be a matter of time before many of the students of his own house, in particular, would try to use magic against her again. He hoped they would contain their curiosity about her protection, but he also knew he was hoping in vain, so he wanted to know what provided that protection before that time came. He believed the knife had something to do with it and he hoped to find out for certain later that evening.  
  
Jane took her seat across from him and filled her plate. It pleased him to see her feeling comfortable enough to do so without his continued encouragement. "Jane, I was wondering if I could borrow your knife for the evening. The Headmaster has expressed an interest in it."  
  
Jane looked up at him with a strangely cold look in her eyes that he couldn't fathom. "Of course Severus, anything for you." She smiled and the coldness disappeared.  
  
Putting down her cutlery, she reached down and pulled the shinny silver knife from her pocket, placing it on the table. Its design had to be more than a mere coincidence. The coiled serpent handle, serpents with emerald eyes, it had to have some significance - it would have been a beautiful knife for a Slytherin. HE would have been proud to own it. His own were, in fact, a pale imitation of the knife that now sat on the table before him.  
  
"You don't mind?" Snape knew how attached she was to the knife. It was the only thing she had to call her own, and the only link she had to her past, the pleasant and not so pleasant. It also meant protection to her, something he knew she would be reluctant to forgo.  
  
"Of course not, I'm going to get it back aren't I? And besides, it isn't like I will need it. Draco apologised this morning, and you said no one could enter your chambers without express permission except for me so I should be safe right?"  
  
Snape nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, you will be safe and you will get your knife back." He paused before continuing. "So Draco apologised did he? I was rather hoping he would after our brief chat yesterday."  
  
"Whatever you said must have worked then. He said he had been unnecessarily harsh and asked me to forgive him."  
  
Snape chuckled briefly, that would have hurt Draco's pride, apologising to a Muggle, even if it had barely been an apology. He wished he had been there to see it. They finished their meal chatting about nothing. Snape found himself enjoying her idle chat, pleasantly surprised that he had grown so accustomed to having another in his chambers after such a long period of self-induced solitude.  
  
As the elves returned to remove the debris of their meal he broached a subject he knew his young charge felt uncomfortable about. "You know, I would like it if you would join me for meals in the great hall."  
  
"I know." Jane answered, suddenly quiet.  
  
"What do you think?" Snape encouraged.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Jane looked at him. His face showed genuine concern. "I am scared alright?" She admitted. "I realise I have met most of them in classes with you, but I haven't met them all together at the same time, and I'm not ready to yet."  
  
Snape nodded. "Alright. I understand. I just want you to know that I would like it, no pressure."  
  
Jane smiled. "I promise I will try."  
  
Snape nodded, that was the best he could hope for. "I must be off. The Headmaster is expecting me." He reached for the knife. It was warm, almost hot, to his touch. That was strange, particularly in the coolness of his dungeon chambers. "I shouldn't be too long. Hermione should be here soon, and you can work here tonight if you like."  
  
Jane nodded. "Thank you Severus." 


	25. Athame

Chapter 28 - Athame  
  
Thank you all again for your patience and your reviews. Sorry I don't have time to thank you all individually, but life is a bit like that sometimes. Please don't think that your words aren't appreciated.  
  
Hope you all enjoy this chapter it is the chapter you have all been waiting for (no, not the last one!). It is quite long and will answer some questions about Jane and the knife. The word Athame is a word used for a Witch's ritual knife. I found it in a book of spells by Soraya. I have no background in this sort of stuff, and decided that if I was going to write fan fiction I should do a little research and the word turned up. You will understand why I was so happy when you have read this.  
  
A friend made a comment that there was something a little off about this chapter, but I have tried to fix it to no avail. I did my best, but have given up. I hope you all enjoy it anyway.  
  
Please read and review and tell me what you think. Criticism is always welcome to, particularly if it is constructive. How else will I improve?  
  
***************************************************  
  
"So you have the knife Severus?"  
  
"Yes Headmaster." Snape drew the silver knife from his robes and handed it to Dumbledore. Watching the older wizard closely, he noticed that he seemed to be briefly shaken by the implement. Noticing Snape's interest at his reaction, he quickly returned his normally composed mask but his eyes still twinkled with recognition.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"So it would seem Headmaster. Very few things surprise you, this would appear to be one of them."  
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Yes, I am surprised. When I was quite a bit younger I knew of someone who carried a knife similar to this."  
  
"I have a knife similar to this Headmaster." The Potions Master responded impassively.  
  
Dumbledore continued to study the knife, turning it over in his hands. "I mean very similar to this Severus." He responded quietly, not looking at the Potions Master.  
  
Snape now understood. He meant EXACTLY like it. Given the Headmaster's reaction, there was obviously a personal aspect to the story that he didn't wish to discuss, and Snape would allow him his privacy, wishing for the same courtesy himself if the tables were turned. He reluctantly had to admit that he probably wouldn't be given the same privilege if the situation was reversed. "I shall leave the knife with you Headmaster. How long will it take to read the signature if it has one?"  
  
Dumbledore didn't answer immediately. He was already sure of what he would find. He could almost feel her beside him now, without the charm, but he had to be certain. "I will return it to you in the morning before class. Is that acceptable?"  
  
"Of course Headmaster." Snape bowed slightly and left Dumbledore's office.  
  
**********  
  
"Thank you for coming so promptly Minerva. I am sorry I disturbed you." He offered his guest a lemon drop, which she declined.  
  
"Not at all Albus. What is bothering you?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled ruefully. His deputy Headmistress was almost as good as he was at reading her colleagues' minds. He passed the knife to her. "Do you recognise this."  
  
The witch looked at the weapon and gasped. It was enough of a reaction for Dumbledore to know the answer without her affirming it verbally. "Where did you get it? Is it hers?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "So many questions, and I am not sure of all the answers." He sat, wearily behind his desk. "I am not yet certain if it belongs to her, it may simply be a replica. Severus has just delivered it to me, it belongs to the girl." He paused. "I wanted to know what you thought before I tested it, and your reactions confirm my suspicions."  
  
"The girl brought it with her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But that would mean."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I fear so Minerva. First we shall test it to make certain. When we are sure we shall discuss the implications for everyone concerned."  
  
Dumbledore drew his wand and placed its tip against the handle of the silver knife. "Patefacio Praeteritus Magicus Nomen."  
  
Darkness fell in the Headmaster's office, even though the sun had barely set. A mist of silvery smoke floated from the knife and coalesced before the observers. For a brief moment before it disappeared, the smoke took the form of a person they both knew well.  
  
**********  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall were struck dumb by what they had witnessed, and stared at one another momentarily without reaction - the black bird watching their reactions, or lack of, with interest. McGonagall regained her composure first. "Albus, are you alright?" She asked quietly.  
  
Dumbledore didn't respond, and the witch touched his arm gently to break the spell he was under. "Albus."  
  
The older wizard shook his head. "I'm sorry Minerva I never imagined."  
  
"It is a shock to me as well." The witch agreed, now taking the seat across from him. "What does it mean do you think?"  
  
Dumbledore stood and moved to the window, briefly watching the large black bird that was sitting on his window sill. "It means two things. The first is that Jane or Galatea must be her descendent, which goes a long way to explaining her strange name, the second is that I have been a fool." He admitted quietly.  
  
"I don't understand. How can the girl be Ariel's descendent?" When Dumbledore didn't immediately respond, but remained standing with his back to her, McGonagall waited in silence. Then, with a sudden shock of understanding, her mouth fell open. "She was pregnant when she left us."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, silently.  
  
"But." McGonagall stopped, mind racing. "Albus, it was yours." She finally finished quietly, realising that her friend's child could be no one else's.  
  
Dumbledore nodded again, turned from the window and sat again behind his desk, suddenly looking every one of his 150 years. He looked earnestly at his deputy. "You must give me your word that you will say nothing of this to anyone." He waited for an answer.  
  
McGonagall nodded solemnly, and waited for him to continue.  
  
Looking slightly to the woman's left, not making eye contact, Dumbledore continued quietly. "I was a fool." He admitted. "She told me she was with child, but I didn't believe her. I thought it was a ploy to force me into marriage - you know how arrogant I was at the time. I couldn't see beyond my own self." He shook his head, despondently. "She ran away when I rejected her, and only I knew why she left so suddenly. She never told anyone, not even you, her best friend. It would have caused such an upset. She protected my reputation at the expense of her own." The old wizard dropped his head into his hands. "I have had to live with the thought that I was responsible for her death for 50 years. Knowing now that she was not even dead doesn't make it any easier."  
  
McGonagall tried to soothe him. "You shouldn't blame yourself Albus. We all thought she was dead."  
  
"That is no excuse. I should have known, and I could have found out easily enough if I had wanted too, but at the time it seemed more convenient just to let the dead rest; at least I wouldn't be tarnished with the scandal. Except she wasn't dead - it would seem that she lived at least long enough to give birth to a daughter, perhaps she even lived long enough to see her grand daughter born. That would explain the girl's selective protection from magic. Ariel always had an extraordinary ability and power. Very few would be able to protect a child in that way."  
  
"Albus, I never imagined."  
  
"Oh, Merlin. she lived and gave birth to a daughter, my daughter. And our child had a child. And now that child is here and has captured Severus' heart."  
  
"And that child is your grand daughter."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And her protection?"  
  
"I can only imagine that it is connected to this knife. It was her ritual knife if you remember. Perhaps she charmed it somehow - I can only barely imagine the power that must have taken. It is fair to say, after all, that if Voldemort knew of Jane's existence, she would be one of his first targets. He would enjoy using her as a tool to get to me. I can't imagine that would have escaped Ariel's notice." Dumbledore looked up suddenly as a terrible thought formed in his mind. "It is even more important that her identity is protected now, given her relationship with Severus. I don't know how well our spy would cope if he lost the child. We must protect her at all costs, and not just to assuage my own conscience."  
  
"I understand Albus. So do you think the girl is a squib or even perhaps a witch then?" McGonagall asked quietly.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Perhaps not. Certainly her magic would have shown itself by now if she was a witch, and as for being a squib, that would depend upon her mother's magical status, and there is nothing to suggest her mother was a witch either. As unlikely as it would seem, I think Ari and I produced a squib, and that would mean that Jane is pure Muggle, if any such thing could be said to exist."  
  
McGonagall nodded. "So what will you do now Albus?"  
  
"I shall have to tell Severus of course, I can't imagine he will be pleased. I imagine he will expect it will affect his relationship with the girl."  
  
"Well, of course it will. You are her Grandfather after all and she will probably wish to live with you."  
  
"No, it won't affect their relationship, because Jane will not be told. It would just disrupt her adjustment to our world. Perhaps in the future she may be made aware of our relationship, but not at this particular point in time."  
  
"You can't be serious." McGonagall said incredulously.  
  
"I am Minerva. More serious than I have ever been." Dumbledore fell silent, momentarily. "I am terribly sorry Minerva. You deserved to know the truth, yet when Ariel left, I remained silent and allowed you to suffer needlessly. I remained silent, at a time when simply accepting responsibility for my actions would have eased the pain of many people."  
  
"Albus, don't punish yourself. Don't forget you already carried the responsibility for the safety of the wizarding world. I can't imagine how you could have carried anything more."  
  
"So she had to suffer for my weakness? It was inappropriate. My behaviour was inappropriate, and that poor child has suffered for reasons she will never understand. What had gone before was no excuse for my atrocious behaviour."  
  
"Albus."  
  
"No, I am responsible for this and that means the responsibility for fixing this lies with me." Dumbledore stood and looked at McGonagall. "Thank you for being here. I appreciate your support. Would you mind asking Severus to come to my office in an hour? There are a couple of things I need to take care of before he gets here."  
  
"Of course not Albus." McGonagall turned and left the headmaster's office without saying a further word. If her emotions were in such turmoil, she could only imagine how badly shaken he must have been by the evening's revelation.  
  
Silently, the large black bird flew off, into the night.  
  
**********  
  
Dumbledore watched the witch leave his office, before returning to his chair and sitting heavily. Reluctantly, almost unwilling to revisit his memories, he drew his pensive across the desk and took out his wand. As the first silver threads of his memories met the bowl of swirling, shining liquid, a pain he hadn't experienced in over 50 years struck the Headmaster. What had he done?  
  
**********  
  
Snape looked at Dumbledore, disbelieving what he had just been told. "You're telling me that Jane's grandmother was a witch and that you are her grandfather."  
  
"Yes Severus."  
  
Snape stood and moved to the window, briefly noticing the large black bird that sat perched on the windowsill. He had lost her. As soon as she found out she was the Headmaster's grand daughter, he was sure she would reject him for her newfound family member. "How wonderful, I am sure she will be delighted." He said morosely.  
  
Dumbledore sensed the younger man's feelings of loss from across the room. "She will never know." He said quietly to ease Snape's pain.  
  
Snape turned at Dumbledore's quiet words. "Why on earth not?"  
  
"It would be too painful for everyone involved, and too dangerous."  
  
"You mean for me."  
  
"Yes and no." He paused before continuing. "I know how deeply you care for the girl, and I don't wish to take her from you. More than that though, my behaviour towards her Grandmother is one of the few things I am truly ashamed of in my life. I hardly behaved honourably, and as a result, I can hardly expect the child to rush into my arms."  
  
"I am sure few would care about the circumstances that led to the child's birth, particularly after such a long time."  
  
"And I am sure that there are many that would enjoy learning something like this. No, only you, Minerva and I will know the truth for now. Besides, she would only become a target if our relationship were to become common knowledge. The relationship the two of you share is dangerous enough. I expect Voldemort would dearly love to get his hands on something you hold so dear. The girl will hate me anyway, for what I must ask you to continue to do. That will be bad enough; I don't want her hating me for what I did to her family too."  
  
Snape shook his head. "You judge her harshly - she doesn't hate you."  
  
"She will Severus, she will. Of that, I am entirely certain."  
  
"I think you are wrong Headmaster, but I will do as you ask. I must tell her of her Grandmother though."  
  
"Yes." The older man stood. "I agree. How you do so is entirely up to you. You know her better than anyone after all."  
  
Snape nodded his agreement, still not entirely happy with the situation. "If that is all."  
  
"Yes, you may go." Dumbledore watched as the younger man moved swiftly towards the door, robes streaming behind him. "Severus."  
  
Snape stopped and turned. "Headmaster?"  
  
"Protect her well, but it would be wise to counsel her not to use that knife of hers. You may take it with you by the way."  
  
Snape returned to the Headmaster's side and accepted the gleaming dagger. It still felt warm to the touch, and with the information he had been given that evening, Snape was beginning to understand why.  
  
Outside, unseen in the darkness, the large black bird that had been sitting on the windowsill flapped its way towards the forbidden forest. It had watched that evening's proceedings with a great deal of interest. Its master would be well pleased.  
  
**********  
  
Dumbledore watched the younger man leave his office before falling, wearily, into his chair. The girl's identity had been unanticipated, and had thrust his thoughts back to events and ghosts he had laid to rest a lifetime ago.  
  
With a sadness that almost overwhelmed him with its intensity, another memory thrust itself upon his consciousness - there was something he was missing, a connection that was not being properly made. Reluctantly he pulled the pensive back towards himself and pointed his wand towards his temple.  
  
Dumbledore was taken back to the Hogshead many years before. He was with Trelawney, watching her as she prophesied the battle to come between Harry and Voldemort. Yes, he thought, he knew that prophecy word for word. Not a moment had gone past in the last 16 years that he hadn't thought of those words, and the meaning they would have for a small boy who knew nothing of his destiny. He was startled when her words didn't end as normal, but instead continued with words that had been forgotten over the years due to their seeming insignificance.  
  
".And before the end, one will come amongst them from the time of legends, one who does not belong either here or there. And the one will carry a tool of immense power and influence inherited from many generations past, and the tool will hold the power of the ancestors, and their wrath shall be great and their desire for satisfaction shall be fulfilled."  
  
Dumbledore sat, stunned by the long forgotten portion of Trelawney's prediction. Apart from the identity of the one that would fight Voldemort, the first part of the prediction was fairly clear; even now the second part seemed somewhat obtuse.  
  
He ran the words over and over again in his head, until a likely meaning became clear. It had to be about Jane and that knife. A child called Galatea, a Greek sea-nymph of legend, a Muggle with magical heritage; the knife, a tool of immense power, Ari had always said the knife held powerful magic. It had been handed down throughout the generations until it had arrived in her hands, but its exact background had been lost over time. He didn't know what role the knife would have in the final battle, but it was clear that Harry would have to have it.  
  
Standing, Dumbledore moved to his fire and threw in a pinch of floo powder. "Minerva, sorry to disturb you again, but I need to speak to you immediately."  
  
"Of course Albus."  
  
**********  
  
Within minutes, McGonagall had arrived at the Headmaster's office, wondering what was going on. "Albus, what is wrong? You seem worried. Is there a problem with Severus?"  
  
"No, he took the news surprisingly well considering its potential impact on his life. No, it is the girl and that knife of hers. There is something from Trelawney's prediction that I have been missing. It relates to the knife."  
  
"Yes, go on."  
  
"I am reluctant to say this, it may very well cause us quite a few problems, but I believe it is important that we, or rather Harry, have that knife."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Harry needs that knife to defeat Voldemort, of that I am almost entirely certain - I am just not certain how it will be used. I am reluctant to forcibly remove the knife from the girl, it is hers after all, but if she is unwilling to give it to us, which I expect will be the case, then I fear we may have to acquire it by alternative means."  
  
McGonagall looked at him, awareness of what he was suggesting suddenly dawning on her. "You mean we will need to steal it?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes. However, before that becomes necessary, it would be wise to see if we can acquire it without resorting to unscrupulous means. Encourage Harry to get close to her. Maybe she will trust him enough to give it to him if he asks. I certainly doubt she would trust us given the way she has been treated by the other adults in her life. She would give it to Severus of course, but I doubt she will get it back, so I am reluctant to risk damaging their relationship which would be the inevitable result of its loss."  
  
McGonagall remained silent momentarily, thinking, before speaking. "Well Albus, encouraging Harry to make friends with the girl shouldn't be hard. I believe the first steps towards friendship have already been made, however I am reluctant to suggest that he will be successful in gaining ownership of the knife. Like you, I feel that it is the only thing the girl has to connect her to her heritage, and even if she doesn't understand its full significance I think it is still valuable to her even if only for emotional reasons."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, I expect you are right, but we must at least try. The alternative will only destroy whatever feelings of security she has managed to build here and I am even more reluctant to do that. The child deserves some type of peace after the trials she has had to endure."  
  
McGonagall nodded. "I shall encourage Harry then, but that is all I can do. I will make no promises that he will be successful."  
  
"And I would never ask you to. I shall give the boy some time, at the moment I don't think we are at the stage where we need to make use of alternatives, but I am not sure how long this peaceful interlude shall last. When the time for the final battle arrives, we may have very little time to prepare, so I will make suitable preparations for alternative acquisition methods." Dumbledore looked at the witch thoughtfully. "Thank you Minerva. That will be all. I am very sorry that this evening has been so difficult." Dumbledore smiled somewhat sadly as he dismissed her. 


	26. Snape's Birthday Surprise

Chapter 30 - Snape's Birthday Surprise  
  
Ok, here it is, chelz aelle's review has bothered me terribly and I had to respond, so I decided to post another chapter at the same time. I had a lot of trouble deciding on a rating and after a lot of discussion with some friends I decided on PG-13. Unfortunately my new reader is 13 and was disturbed by Chapter 7. For that I am very sorry. So very sorry I want to cry. I hope she/he keeps reading and enjoys the rest of the story; however the thought that I may have upset a child so severely is difficult for me to cope with.  
  
As a result I am now considering putting the rating up to R, again. I need to know how many of you would stop reading if I did this. The alternative is that I put the chapter in question, and one that is to come, that deals with similarly traumatic issues, up as a separate fiction, with a message in the current fiction at the appropriate places that mature people should go there and read the next chapter, the way it was written, with just a cut down basic version or possibly only an outline for those of the less mature type. I don't think the whole fiction needs to be re-rated. I think that would be overkill - generally I don't read/watch R rated stuff, and I am 33, but that is a personal choice that can change with my mood. What do you guys think of that idea? I don't want to make it hard for you, but I don't want to go around offending people willy nilly either.  
  
Anyway, onto happier things, here is the next chapter. It is LONG. It was two, but they are so related I have combined them. To Yankeebelle I am glad you like it, snapefan51 yes, I agree, Albus does need a smack and something else. I will probably try and re-write this later - like after my exams; as for the bird - what bird? *grins* You will just have to wait and see. Sorry! I agree though, she probably wouldn't have hated him more for what he did to her grandmother. She IS angry about him sending Snape to be hurt though. If he had any sense, he would use that anger to get the knife, but well, what can I say even JKR feels that wizards aren't the most logical of beasts. ahappyjtm I am glad you weren't expecting that. Nor was I. When I realised what was going to happen I nearly fell of my chair.  
  
I have to thank you all again. Originally this fic was about 3 chapters long, barely more than an outline, just a beginning and an end, but all your reviews encouraged me, and look at what has happened. It has grown into a monster and there is still 10 chapters to go. I can't believe it. A diet of reviews has helped me to weave a story that I can't even believe is mine. I have never achieved so much in my writing before, and for that I will be eternally grateful to you all. This is my first fan fic, my other fic, Generations of Deceit was started after, but is FAR shorter, which is why it is finished already.  
  
I hope you all enjoy this. Please, as always, read and review, and tell me what you think of my idea of changing the rating or removing the questionable material to a separate story. Thanks.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Hmm." Hermione answered, absorbed in her book. She didn't notice that Jane seemed uncomfortable.  
  
"I want to be beautiful like you." Jane finished in a rush.  
  
Hermione dropped her book and looked up, surprised. "What?"  
  
"I want to be beautiful like you." Jane repeated.  
  
"You are beautiful."  
  
Jane shook her head. "No, no I'm not. I am plain, my clothes are wrong and I don't fit in here because I don't look right. I want to look beautiful."  
  
"Jane, you have been here for nearly two months, why does what you look like matter now?"  
  
Jane looked at Hermione, the earnestness of her desire etched upon her face. "It is Severus' birthday on Saturday. He wants me to join him in the Great Hall for meals, but I am afraid I would be out of place looking like this. I figured if I at least looked like I belonged I might be less afraid. I think it would be a good birthday present - it isn't like I can give him anything else."  
  
Hermione sighed; she had to admit Jane was right. She really didn't fit in. She wore Muggle clothes. They suited her, but she looked out of place, and even if nobody had caused problems since Draco's failed attack, she knew the girl felt uncomfortable because she stood out.  
  
"I think that would be a very nice gift for him. It would show that you cared enough to try. That would be a new experience for him I am guessing."  
  
"Do you really think he would like it? I really want to make him happy."  
  
Hermione doubted that anything would make the capricious Potions Master truly happy. If anything could though, it would be Jane, and the thought of playing dress ups with the girl was irresistible. "I don't know if anything will ever make him truly happy, but I will help you to try."  
  
"Thanks so much Hermione. I really appreciate it." Jane returned to her writing practice. Hermione was impressed at the speed the girl learned. She had quickly progressed to simple words. Hermione had provided Jane with a charmed workbook. Jane could say a word she wanted to write and the word would appear on the page in front of her so she could practice it. The book would then delete her work if it wasn't good enough, so she could try again, or cheer if it was. It took a lot of the work from Hermione and allowed her to study while Jane practiced.  
  
**********  
  
Snape looked at the girl sitting at his desk working on her writing. Head down, long blonde hair now clean, she seemed to glow with contentment. It made him happy that he had the ability to make someone content, even if Jane wasn't hard to satisfy.  
  
"So what are your plans for today?" He asked, his normally caustic tone mellowed for this child.  
  
Jane answered without thinking of the implications of her words. "Hermione is coming over to get me and I am going to have some more lessons. She is free all day, so we should get a lot of work done."  
  
Snape didn't respond, and Jane realised with a suddenly heavy heart, just what she had done. Looking up quickly she saw the fleeting look of disappointment that crossed Snape's face, a look not missed by the Raven watching from the window. Idiot, she thought to herself, it is HIS day off too, and his birthday. Internally she berated herself. Of course he would have expected her to be with him, particularly today.  
  
Jane tried to shake off the sinking feeling that she had betrayed him, after all, she was doing this for him. She just hoped he would forgive her when he found out the truth. "You don't mind do you?" She asked, knowing full well that he did mind but that he would never admit it.  
  
"Why would I mind? It is important for you to learn." He answered a little strained.  
  
Jane thought he sounded hurt, and she regretted her decision to meet Hermione, regardless of the reason. The last thing she had wanted was to upset him, particularly on his birthday.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Snape waved his hand, and the door opened to admit Hermione. "Good morning Miss Granger." Snape's tone was back to normal. The last thing he wanted was for a student to know of his disappointment.  
  
"Good morning Professor." The young witch replied quickly, desperately trying to overcome the desire to wish him a happy birthday. That would just spoil the surprise they had planned for him. "Morning Jane, are you ready?"  
  
"All set Hermione." Jane stood up and moved quickly to the door. Before she walked out, she turned and addressed the sulking Potions Master. "See you later Severus."  
  
Snape grunted, not looking up from the potions journal he was reading. "I expect so." He glanced up as Jane and Hermione left his chambers. Jane was smiling as she joined her friend. It really shouldn't have surprised him that she wanted to spend her time with the witch rather than with him. He had always known that it would only be a matter of time before Jane became more comfortable at Hogwarts, and then of course, working with Hermione would be more enjoyable than spending the day with him.  
  
Turning, he noticed that she had left her books behind, and the last shreds of happiness in him dissolved. She hadn't even been honest enough to tell him the truth; that she couldn't bare to be with him any longer, he thought sullenly.  
  
Snape briefly considered finding the pair and delivering the forgotten books, but he discounted the idea, shaking his head at the foolish notion. If Jane wanted to escape him that badly he would let her go. Besides, he could always spend this birthday the way he had spent most of his others - stalking the halls and making students miserable. The most disappointing thing was that she hadn't even wished him a happy birthday. surely she hadn't forgotten.  
  
Snape's buoyant spirits flagged and he sighed. As long as the girl was happy it shouldn't matter. What right did he have to dictate her activities or monopolise her time? So why did he feel so disappointed and alone?  
  
**********  
  
Hermione grabbed Jane's arm. "Do you think he suspects anything?"  
  
Jane shook her head. "No, I think he is disappointed. This may be a mistake. I get the impression that he was upset when I told him I was going to be with you. I think he may have had something planned for us to do together.  
  
"Oh." Hermione felt terrible. She had a feeling that an unhappy Snape could mean trouble, knowing the improvement in his behaviour was only a thin veneer, brought about by Jane's presence, she was a little fearful of what her apparent loss would do to his demeanour. If he were to feel betrayed, things could easily return to their previous, more unpleasant state.  
  
Hermione took comfort in the fact that the apparent desertion would only be for a few hours. How much damage could he do in such a short time? She shrugged off the feeling of impending disaster and drew Jane forward. "Come on, I have found some clothes that should suit our purposes with a few adjustments. When we are finished Ron and Harry are going to judge the outcome."  
  
"Thanks so much for this Hermione. I don't know what I would have done without all your help. No one has ever been so kind to me without a reason before."  
  
"What about Snape?" Hermione asked, surprised.  
  
"He's different. I helped him, now he is paying me back."  
  
"Oh, no. I think it is more than that. He has really changed. That is more than just returning a favour."  
  
"Do you really think so?" Jane asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh yes." Hermione paused, thinking. "You really like him don't you."  
  
Jane stopped, turned and looked into her friend's gentle brown eyes. "More than anything in the world." She answered earnestly. "My father treated me so badly when my mother died that I ran away and lived on the streets for seven years. I was alone and no one cared. Severus was the first person in a long time, that looked at me like I mattered." Her explanation trailed off, but Hermione understood.  
  
**********  
  
"Now, before we go in, I think you should know that I decided that if we are going to make you look beautiful, we are really going to make you look beautiful. By the time I finish with you, you will look like a princess. You will still stand out, but this time it will be because you are outstanding." Hermione opened the door to her room, as prefect she had a room of her own, and it had its advantages. She pulled Jane inside. "Now, close your eyes. I want this to be a surprise."  
  
Jane stood motionless, waiting with her eyes closed, while Hermione gathered the clothes she had chosen. She had no idea what to expect - she certainly hadn't expected the gown that Hermione produced.  
  
She gasped when she saw the creation. It was a silvery blue dress made with folds of shimmering fabric that seemed to dance as Hermione held it up. There was also an accompanying cloak of dark blue with silver embroidery and a petite pair of silver court shoes. The outfit was the most beautiful thing Jane had ever seen.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, I can't. It is too beautiful." Jane she protested in an awed whisper.  
  
"Of course you can. You will look beautiful, just like you wanted to. We will do your hair and add a little makeup and you will look like a princess. If that doesn't make Professor Snape happy, nothing will."  
  
"But it is too much. Where did you get it?"  
  
"My parent's bought it for me to wear at the Yule ball this year. I have made some adjustments and modifications so it should fit. It will look wonderful on you."  
  
"But what if I damage it?"  
  
"Don't worry. You wont."  
  
Jane sighed, giving in. "Alright, if you are sure."  
  
"I am, now go and get your clothes off and have a bath then put this on." She handed Jane a dressing gown, "Then we will get to work on your hair."  
  
Jane returned from the bathroom, smelling of orange blossom, her hair and skin glowing. "Now what?"  
  
"Sit down over here." Hermione motioned towards a chair placed in front of a large mirror. "We will do your hair first."  
  
Jane sat and waited while Hermione prepared her things, then watched closely as the witch's skilled fingers commenced braiding and twirling her hair until her head was a crown of curls and plaits. She couldn't believe the transformation. Hermione truly was magic, and she hadn't even used her wand.  
  
"What do you think?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer from the look on the girl's face. Jane's eyes were shinning brightly.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, I never imagined I could look like this."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Don't get too excited, we aren't finished yet. Now, let me see your hands."  
  
Jane held out her hands and Hermione manicured each nail, rubbing sweet smelling oils into them. Then she finished each nail with a nail polish that seemed to glow in a colour that was similar to the silvery blue of her dress.  
  
Makeup came next, Hermione applied just a little to the young girl to accentuate her clear blue eyes and pale skin, and then she added a little lipstick for the finishing touch. When she was finished, she was more pleased with the result than she had expected. It was obvious that Jane was too, by the look of amazement on the girl's face.  
  
"You look wonderful."  
  
Jane blushed. "Do I really? It isn't too much is it?"  
  
Hermione realised that it would take more than her word to convince the girl of her beauty, and was glad she arranged for Harry and Ron to judge her success at transforming her. "Yes, you really do, and while it is a bit much for everyday, this isn't every day is it?"  
  
Jane shook her head.  
  
"Good. Now for the dress. Take off the dressing gown."  
  
Hermione wondered why Jane stiffened; suddenly tense.  
  
**********  
  
Snape found it hard to concentrate on the journal he was reading. He kept glancing at his desk, expecting Jane to be there studiously practicing her writing skills, only to be disappointed again when he remembered that being with him was the last thing she desired, even on his birthday. His joy in his birthday, a birthday he had actually been looking forward to for once because he would have someone to celebrate it with, was gone - as gone as the child who had brought the foolish notion of joy, into his life in the first place.  
  
He sighed and slammed the journal down after reading the same paragraph for the 5th time. He just couldn't concentrate. What was the point? He may as well give up the effort to be on his best behaviour and revert to his old ways. Yes, he thought, a little old fashioned stalking and harassment was just what he needed to cheer him up.  
  
He stood and put on his outer cloak, before moving to the door. "Happy Birthday Severus," he said quietly as he opened it. He figured he would be the only one to give him birthday greetings this day. Somehow living seemed pointless all of a sudden. He wasn't really angry with Jane for deserting him though, he was angry with himself for expecting more. For a time things had been so much better. He sighed; he had been a fool to expect it to last.  
  
Snape closed the door behind him and was about to head for the Great Hall, when he felt the familiar tingling in his arm. For a moment, he considered ignoring the call, knowing full well that to attend would likely end in his death, but he decided against that. After all, what did he have to live for anyway?  
  
For even less time, he considered returning to his chambers to leave a message for Jane, but he discounted that too. Why bother when it was clear she didn't care? Rather than turning towards the Great Hall, Severus Snape turned towards the school's exit, preparing to take his punishment, and not really caring if he returned or not - after all, no one else would either.  
  
**********  
  
"Come on Jane, off with the dressing gown."  
  
Jane didn't move. "I don't want to." Suddenly she sounded like a baby being asked to give up its favourite toy.  
  
"What?" Hermione was surprised by the girl's sudden reluctance to comply.  
  
"Do I have to? I don't want to."  
  
"Well, you have to if you want to put the dress on." Hermione answered simply.  
  
Jane looked at the beautiful gown, shimmering silver and blue in the light streaming in the window. Oh, how she wanted to wear that dress, oh how she wanted to feel that cloud of shimmering fabric floating around her!  
  
"What's wrong Jane?" Hermione asked puzzled.  
  
Jane didn't answer.  
  
Hermione grew worried. "Jane." She encouraged gently.  
  
Jane stood up suddenly and dropped the dressing gown from her shoulders, revealing to Hermione, for the first time, the scars that covered her back. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the look of disgust on her friend's face, and hung her head in shame.  
  
Hermione gasped in horror. "Jane, what happened? Did Snape do this?"  
  
"Severus? No!" The young girl answered quickly. "No, my father." She admitted more quietly. "He used to beat me for being bad." Jane finished.  
  
"You can't have been that bad. Nobody can be. Is that why you left?" Hermione was indignant at the damage done to her friend.  
  
"One of the reasons, but not the only reason." Jane answered furtively. "Hermione, you can't tell Severus. He doesn't know, and I don't want him to. Only Madam Pomfrey knows."  
  
Hermione looked at her, surprised that the observant Potions Master was unaware of the scars his charge bore. "He doesn't know? You're kidding right?"  
  
Jane shook her head.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Ok, I promise not to tell him, or anyone else." She added after Jane looked at her with a pleading look she just couldn't ignore. She touched the largest scar gently, and felt the smooth, tight skin. Jane stiffened again, but did not complain. "I am sorry." She said quietly.  
  
Jane merely nodded, silently, trying to overcome the tears that threatened to ruin her makeup.  
  
**********  
  
Snape apparated into the midst of a circle of Death Eaters. What a wonderful birthday gift, he thought. It just couldn't get better than this.  
  
He fell to his knees before the Dark Lord. "Master."  
  
"Ahhh, Ssseveruss, welcome back my trusssted sservant." Voldemort's sibilant voice hissed. "You didn't think I would forget your birthday did you?"  
  
Snape was speechless. This game was unlike the games Voldemort normally played. "No, Master." Snape answered quietly, not looking into Voldemort's face.  
  
"Very good." He pointed his wand towards the kneeling man. "Happy birthday."  
  
"Thank you Master."  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Snape writhed in pain as the spell hit him. "Thank - you - Master." He managed to gasp out in a voice almost hoarse from the pain.  
  
"Alwayss a pleasure Ssseveruss." The Dark Lord laughed, before indicating to his loyal followers that they were free to continue the spy's punishment.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione finished arranging the folds of the dress around Jane. She couldn't believe how beautiful the dress looked on the blonde girl. Hermione knew she would never be able to wear it again. "Now, keep your eyes closed until I say."  
  
She took Jane's arm and led the girl to the full-length mirror sitting beside her bed. "Ok, now you can look."  
  
Jane opened her eyes, blinked a couple of times, as though she didn't believe what she was seeing, then gasped in astonishment at her reflection. "I can't believe it! I look like a Princess."  
  
"You are a princess for today."  
  
"Oh Hermione, thank you."  
  
Hermione smiled. "It was worth it to see you so happy. Now, let's see what Harry and Ron think."  
  
"Are you two ready?"  
  
Harry and Ron nodded. They felt like they had been waiting for hours. "Yes." They answered in unison.  
  
Hermione stood aside and Jane carefully walked down the stairs. She was quite nervous and even more self-conscious than normal. Smiling shyly she stepped into the common room and looked at Ron and Harry. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
While Jane hadn't known exactly what to expect, she certainly hadn't been prepared for silence and the look of surprise both boys wore. Eyes wide, and mouths wider, they both sat there stunned and gawking at her. Blood rose in her cheeks.  
  
"Wow." Harry was the first to respond.  
  
"Bloody brilliant!"  
  
Hermione smiled, proud of her achievement, but perhaps just a little jealous of her best friends' reactions. "See, I told you it would be worth the wait. Okay, let's go or we will miss dinner."  
  
The two boys and two girls hurried from the common room and made their way to the Great Hall. This would be a surprise for everyone, not just the Potions Master. 


	27. The Birthday Gift

Chapter 31 - The Birthday Gift  
  
OK, I didn't want to leave you all wondering, so here is the next chapter. I guess I should just clear up one little thing. My assumption is that the Dark Mark is a PERMANENT connection between the Death Eaters and Voldemort. While it is possible that Snape didn't attend the call in GOF, and there is some question in my mind about whether he attended, not a big one, but a question none the less, I think Voldemort would have the power to use it as a "get here now" device if he wished to. For my purposes, Voldemort would make a call to his loyal follower, and if it wasn't answered in a timely manner, it would become more insistent to the point where Cruciatus would be preferred. Hope this explains why Severus attended, regardless of his mental state or the anticipated outcome. I know there is no basis in canon for this, but it is just the way I expect it would work, after all, Voldemort is a nasty piece of work.  
  
As for the rating dilemma, I have posted a new fic that contains the R- rated chapter, and will contain another in a few chapters time. I will do my best to make this version include enough of what happens in the chapters in question that you won't miss out if you choose not to read, but I can't promise I will be successful, and I can almost guarantee that there will be a reduction in the impact of the chapters.  
  
Thanks again for your feedback on this, your continued support and your reviews. It is very much appreciated that you take the time out, not only to read my story in the first place, but to comment.  
  
As always, I don't own anything here except Jane. JKR owns the rest, and I promise that the only gratification I get from using her toys is emotional, not financial. I have to apologise, I think I have gone a little OOC in this chapter. Sorry.  
  
We are reaching the climax now. By my calculations there are 8 more chapters to go, with the possibility of an extended epilogue that keeps screaming to be written. Please enjoy and feed the author if you so desire.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Stepping into the Great Hall, filled with students as it was, Jane wondered if she had made a mistake. Of course, the reason she hadn't joined Severus for meals before HAD been because she didn't fit in, at least that was part of the reason. The real reason was far more complicated, but it boiled down to the fact that she was scared, terrified in fact.  
  
Jane admitted to herself that she was intimidated by the thought of being scrutinised by nearly 300 people - particularly when half of them would probably like to cast spells on her. She couldn't watch them all at once. Together, they stole her control, and that made her both vulnerable and nervous, particularly because she had agreed, albeit reluctantly, to leave her knife behind.  
  
Trembling slightly, Jane nearly turned and fled, but Harry, Hermione and Ron were right behind her, and grabbed her arms, stopping her. Taking deep breaths, Jane calmed slightly, and continued to walk as gracefully and calmly as she could manage, down the long rows of student tables. Each student fell silent as she passed, gawking, mouths open, as Harry and Ron had.  
  
Reaching the end of the student tables, and having lost her chaperones, Jane looked along the teachers' table, searching for the safety of Severus. She felt like her insides were filled with butterflies, and she had to force a smile to her lips when she saw him watching her.  
  
Breathing deeply again, trying to quell her nerves, Jane realised that he looked unhappy. Something was wrong. Heart sinking, she realised she had made him angry. Her smile faded quickly. Now what? She felt trapped. Flee, was the first thought that came to her mind. Flee before he punishes you, her brain screamed, protection mechanisms quickly activating. The students all hate or fear him for a reason, and he was the one who had said that he was the dreaded Potions Master. Why, oh why, hadn't she stopped to consider why he was so dreaded? Now it was too late. Run, her mind yelled, before you find out why for yourself.  
  
Jane decided that running was the best idea she had ever had, and she tried to turn, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to flee. Instead, she watched, as emotions played across Snape's face, half the hall joining her as she held her breath waiting for his reaction. Slowly he stood and pushed his chair back before moving around the table and towards her.  
  
Run, and quick, the voice in her head shouted as he moved closer. Jane couldn't run though. Heart pounding, she waited instead. She would fight if she had to, but she would never flee. Not again, not anymore, not from anyone. She would stand and die rather than run like a hunted animal again, no matter how trapped she felt.  
  
Watching him move towards her, never taking her eyes from him, Jane noticed something was wrong. His normally smooth, fluid movements were absent, and although he carried himself stiffly as usual, this stiffness wasn't borne of self-control, it was stiffness borne of pain. One word came quickly - Voldemort! Suddenly Jane hated herself again. He had been called while she was off having fun. He'd been called, and he had gone, and he had been hurt. It wasn't fair.  
  
Every person in the hall waited as the Potions Master stopped in front of the little girl. Slowly he reached out, with a hand that shook slightly, and touched her cheek. Students sat, mesmerised, as they saw a side of Snape they had never experienced before and doubted they ever would again.  
  
"Happy birthday Severus. I wanted to surprise you." Jane said quietly, handing him a small box she had been carrying.  
  
Breathing more heavily than normal, struggling against the desperate desire to just lie down and rest, Snape took the gift and opened his arms, taking the nervous girl in a warm embrace. "Thank you." He answered just as quietly.  
  
Not knowing where he hurt, Jane hugged him back gently. "I am sorry it isn't much, and I am sorry I wasn't with you."  
  
Snape smiled down on the girl more relieved than anything else that she had returned to him; her loss had hurt more than any of the punishments he had received at Voldemort or the Death Eater's hands. "Don't apologise. It is a wonderful surprise, and I didn't mind that you deserted me, as long as you were having fun." He lied to alleviate Jane's guilt.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jane asked quietly so only he could hear, worried that he was seriously hurt.  
  
"I will be." That might have been a lie too, he thought.  
  
Together they moved to the teachers' table and continued with the meal as a large black bird watched proceedings, unnoticed, with great interest.  
  
**********  
  
Students and staff alike departed the hall, Hermione, Harry and Ron, casting last glances at the girl sitting beside the sombre looking Potions Master. Jane smiled at them, but the trio knew there was something wrong. They wondered if she was in trouble, but hoped not, particularly after the effort she had put in to make his birthday special. Ron wondered if anything would make the greasy git happy. Turning to leave the hall, they relaxed slightly as they noticed Dumbledore return. He wouldn't let Snape hurt Jane. None of them had noticed him leave the Hall, and now they were left wondering where he had gone and why.  
  
With the students gone, only Jane, Dumbledore and McGonagall were still in attendance, and Snape was able to drop the charade that everything was fine. He slumped in his chair, much to the surprise of those present.  
  
Jane jumped up and moved quickly to him, touching his face gently, as she had when she had first cared for him. "Severus, are you alright? How badly has he hurt you?" She stroked his face, hoping it might ease his pain.  
  
"I will be fine momentarily." Snape looked at her, her eyes filled with concern. "You look lovely. Stop worrying so much. I must admit to a moment of foolishness earlier. I thought you had decided to leave me."  
  
Jane looked at him. "Why would I do that?"  
  
Snape almost managed to laugh at that, but his ribs hurt too much. "I can't imagine." He choked out, shaking his head. "I just can't imagine."  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall moved towards the pair. "Severus, what information do you have for us?"  
  
Snape lowered his eyes. "None Headmaster. I am sorry." It didn't matter to Snape that he hadn't been told anything either because there was nothing to tell or because they knew he was a spy. Anything he had been told would probably have been misinformation anyway. It didn't matter that this call had been merely to allow Voldemort to pass on his own special brand of birthday greetings. He had disappointed the Headmaster, and he felt like a failure. He hated himself for that, and for doubting Jane.  
  
"Nothing at all?" Dumbledore pushed again, certain there must have been something, no matter how small.  
  
"I am sorry Headmaster, there is nothing." Snape shook his head wearily. "That wasn't the reason for the summons. It was merely to pass on birthday greetings."  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall both looked at the Potions Master disappointed, but also surprised at the turn of events. Jane watched both, wishing they would just go away and leave him alone. She knew that the sooner Severus' obligations to these two were over the better it would be for everyone, particularly for him. He would be far safer if he didn't feel so compelled to TRY and get information, even if he knew he would meet with little or no success.  
  
Snape stood suddenly, ignoring his body's painful protests. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must return to my chambers." Before I fall down, he thought to himself. He stalked off, not giving them the chance to protest. He simply didn't have the energy to fight them. He needed to rest and to heal.  
  
Jane looked at the two adults accusingly but said nothing, then followed Snape silently down the long rows of tables. Pausing at the door, Snape waited for Jane to catch up with him before closing the door behind him and making his way slowly downwards to his chambers.  
  
**********  
  
Snape looked admiringly at Jane. "I suppose this means you would like some new clothes?" He said wearily.  
  
Jane shook her head, the look of worry still evident upon her face. "No, the clothes I have are fine, thank you. I just wanted to do something special for your birthday. Something that would make you happy. I am sorry that it turned out badly."  
  
Sitting down on his bed, body almost at breaking point, he sighed heavily at the relief. "It is hardly your fault I was called."  
  
"Maybe," Jane conceded, "but I should have been here."  
  
"It would hardly have made a difference."  
  
"It would have to me." Jane answered quietly.  
  
Snape sighed again, as he lay down. "Yes, it would have to me too. I realise how foolish it is, but I though you must have tired of being with me," his body tensed as a nerve protested at the continued abuse it was subjected to. "I figured you had decided that anything would be better than being with me. Not that your presence would have stopped me from going. Nothing can stop me from going when he calls."  
  
"I know." Jane crawled onto the bed and put her arms around him, as she had before they had returned to Hogwarts. "I don't know what gave you the impression I wasn't happy being with you though." She stroked his face softly, hoping to soothe the trembling that passed through his body, more from exhaustion than cold. "Do you have any of that potion of yours, the one you aren't supposed to use? It made you well last time."  
  
Snape shook his head. "No, I haven't had the chance to brew more. It is a painstaking process, which requires precise control and a great deal of time. I haven't been in a position to give it the attention it needs."  
  
"Perhaps you should see Madam Pomfrey then." Jane suggested, worried about him.  
  
A stint in the Hospital wing was the last thing Snape wanted, and he reacted badly to her suggestion. "Thank you for your concern, but I will be fine after a little rest. Perhaps you should go and get changed and sleep in your own bed." He replied a little more harshly than he intended, his recently gained control deserting him as weariness overtook him. "Go. I will be fine." He finished, dismissing her.  
  
He felt Jane stiffen, then move quickly away, and realised that he sounded like he was dismissing a troublesome student. Right at that moment though, he was beyond caring, he simply didn't have the energy left.  
  
It no longer mattered that she had cared for him before. Now they were at Hogwarts, it was his turn to care for her, and he didn't wish to be reminded that in his current condition, he was not going to be very successful at that if it became necessary. At that particular moment, he realised he was in no condition to protect anything.  
  
"I- I am sorry if I upset you." The girl's voice was subdued and he could hear the tears lurking just below the surface. She turned quickly and left his room, closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
Damn, he thought, she hadn't upset him; it had been he that had upset her. AGAIN. He wondered if he would ever learn. He sighed. He had to admit that learning to live in such close quarters with someone, particularly this child, damaged, as she was by the nightmare of her past, was proving more difficult than he had anticipated, even if it did normally bring more joy than pain.  
  
He understood her fear and uncertainty - it was the fear and uncertainty of a tormented animal. He recognised it because he had overcome the same feelings of inadequacy and insecurity himself. Unfortunately, adjusting his behaviour to allow for the girl's vulnerability was a constant battle against his own demons, and at that moment he didn't have the necessary excess energy left to fight his own weaknesses successfully.  
  
Rolling onto his side in an attempt to alleviate the pain building in his body, he felt something dig into his ribs. It elicited a slight wince as it contacted a rib that was either broken again, or severely bruised. Remembering her gift, the first he had received in more years than he cared to remember, he reached gingerly into his robes and removed the small box she had given him.  
  
It hardly mattered what the box contained, just the thought of being given a gift filled him with a pleasant feeling of warmth that dispelled some of the pain. The box he now held was tied simply with a red ribbon, which he undid, before removing the lid. Inside he found a small, polished stone which was almost heart-shaped. Granger must have arranged that, he thought. There was also a piece of parchment, folded up beneath it.  
  
Unfolding the parchment, he found a brief note in Jane's less than perfect writing. He smiled; she had obviously spent a lot of time and effort writing it, even though it was only 20 words long.  
  
"Dear Severus. Happy Birthday. Thank you for saving me. I wish you were my real father. I love you. Jane."  
  
Snape had to fight against the tears that threatened to overcome his control, and the pain he felt in his heart at the trust and faith Jane had in him for what seemed like no valid reason at all. That admission, the words themselves, if they were indeed true, would have cost the child a lot to write given the history of abuse she had suffered and survived. It admitted her vulnerability and desperation to be cared for, something she had spent her life trying to hide.  
  
Sighing, he realised he needed to apologise to her, now. She was opening her heart to him, allowing him into her world, allowing herself to care, and he had to accept every step she made if she was to continue to grow, and overcome the trauma of her youth.  
  
Wincing again, he rolled over and sat up. Standing, the world spun around him briefly before settling back to normal. He forced himself to move towards the door to her room, but a stabbing pain struck him before he got halfway there. It almost brought him to his knees with its intensity. Struggling on against his body's protests, he paused briefly to compose himself before opening the door and moving it into Jane's room.  
  
"Jane, I am sorry for upsetting you. I wanted to thank you for the gift." He said quietly into the darkness of the girl's room.  
  
Face in the shadows, Snape couldn't see her wipe the tears from her eyes, but he did hear the tears in her voice. "It's ok, really it is. I am sorry I couldn't get you something better, something really good, but I don't have any money and I could hardly steal a gift for you. Not here anyway."  
  
"Are you crying?" Snape asked gently.  
  
"No."  
  
Jane's answer was too quick and he knew she was lying. Taking out his wand, Snape pointed it at a candle. "Luminos." The room was bathed in a soft orange light.  
  
Snape noted that her clothes had been hung neatly and the girl was now lying in her bed in a nightgown. She was watching him closely, and he noticed that there were tears in her eyes. He felt terrible for what he had said. "I am sorry." He apologised quietly.  
  
"What for? It is your birthday. You don't have to apologise."  
  
Snape wanted to wipe her tears away and comfort her. He was flattered that she cared enough to forgive him so readily for hurting her. "Perhaps, perhaps not, but I am sorry anyway. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course." She answered quietly but sincerely.  
  
Snape was so appreciative of her quick forgiveness that he wanted her to know he was REALLY sorry, and that it wasn't just empty words. He moved towards her bed to give her a hug, but had taken only a couple of steps, when the stabbing pain struck him again. This time, when the world began to spin, it didn't stop, and he fell to his knees, helpless against it.  
  
Barely conscious, Snape was still aware that Jane had moved so quickly when he had doubled over, that she had reached him before he hit the ground. Body shaking, he felt her arms around him. "Severus, what is it? What is wrong?"  
  
She sounded petrified.  
  
"Get Madam Pomfrey." He gasped out, as the pain grew more severe. He couldn't be sure, but he didn't think this was some type of spell to torment him. This was real. Real pain from a real injury. This was bad, very bad. He closed his eyes and tried to control the trembling that was overcoming him, and the desire to just give up and die.  
  
"Yes." Jane jumped up, but before she left her room she dragged the blankets from her bed and covered him, in what was an appreciated, but vain, attempt to provide him some comfort. "I won't be long." She promised, running from the room, not even taking the time to put on her slippers or dressing gown. 


	28. The Damage Done

Chapter 32 - The Damage Done  
  
Sorry about two almost cliff hangers in a row, but do you really think I would let him die? REALLY? Well maybe, but not in this fic, perhaps *evil grin* You will just have to wait and see! Really though, I must apologise for leaving you guys hanging again. It wasn't my intention, it just happened to end up that way. As for the black bird, you will have to wait for 2 more chapters to find out for sure!  
  
So to make up for the cliff hanger, here is the next chapter - already! At this rate it will be finished by the end of next week, if not earlier. I can tell you it is much easier having the story finished and posting than trying to write and post chapter by chapter. It takes all the pressure off, now I just have to find a little time to polish each posting and that is far easier than finding a large chunk of time to write a whole chapter.  
  
Anyway, as always, I am grateful for your reviews. I find it hard to believe that I have created such a story. I am proud of this - it is the first thing that I have ever written for an audience, and the thought that there are wonderful people out there who like this blows me away.  
  
Thank you all.  
  
Please enjoy and review if you wish.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Jane burst through the door to the infirmary, and searched, desperately for the nurse. "Excuse me Ma'am, please come with me. Severus is ill."  
  
Looking up, the nurse noticed that Jane was pale and shocked. Standing before her in nothing more than a nightgown, feet bare on the cold stone floor, Pomfrey was equally concerned about the child's health - she must have been freezing. "Where is he?"  
  
"In his chambers Ma'am. He was coming to say goodnight, then he just groaned and fell to the floor. You have to help him, please come quickly."  
  
"Of course, of course Jane." Pomfrey stood, and smiled at her ex-patient , before moving to a cupboard and removing a cloak. "Here, put this on first or you will freeze."  
  
Accepting the cloak gratefully, and glad of the warmth it offered, Jane drew it around her. "Now, please can we go?"  
  
"Yes dear." Pomfrey led the way from the Hospital wing, back to the Potions Master's chambers, wondering just what type of damage his tenure as a spy had inflicted upon his long suffering body this time, worried that one day she would arrive too late to be of any real use.  
  
The pair made their way to the dungeons where the door to Snape's chambers opened automatically to admit his small charge and the nurse. Pomfrey was surprised by Snape's suddenly lax security, but then she remembered that Jane was living with him and would have to be given some sort of freedom of movement. Still, the change surprised the nurse - given his position as a spy, Snape's security was generally as tight as it came.  
  
Entering the austere chambers, the nurse followed Jane into her room where she found Snape lying on the floor, eyes closed, skin pale and breathing shallow and rapid. It was clear that he was in shock.  
  
Jane moved quickly to him and fell to her knees on the floor, pulling him into her arms. "Severus, we're here." She stroked his face gently.  
  
Opening his eyes, Snape looked up, still barely maintaining his grip on consciousness. "Good girl," he sighed; relieved she had returned so quickly.  
  
Pomfrey joined the pair on the floor. "Severus, what have they done to you? Where does it hurt?" She asked, waving her wand over his body.  
  
"Everywhere," he breathed.  
  
"So I see," the nurse said disapprovingly. "I am surprised you made it through dinner given the seriousness of your injuries. They are even worse because some of your previous injuries weren't properly healed. Don't tell me you have been using that damn potion of yours. I've warned you about that." She chided gently.  
  
"Alright, I won't tell you then."  
  
"Severus!" The witch admonished. "I've told you about that potion more times than I can count. It is very good, but shouldn't be used for serious injuries because it only masks any damage that has been done by hiding the symptoms." The nurse sighed then softened her tone not wishing to harass the injured man. "Now do you believe me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does it matter?" Jane asked suddenly, angry that nothing was being done to help him.  
  
"Jane! Don't be rude." Snape admonished weakly.  
  
Jane hung her head. "I'm sorry." She apologised, suitably chastised.  
  
The nurse smiled gently, nodding her acceptance before returning her attention back to Snape. "Don't worry Severus. You will be fine," she assured, "but first we have to get you off the floor to the hospital wing where I can take proper care of you. Jane, would you mind releasing your hold on the Potions Master?"  
  
Jane looked unsure, unwilling to allow him to lie on the floor unsupported.  
  
He nodded at her and nodded is approval. "It will be all right."  
  
Reluctantly, she released his body, and stood up. Stepping away, she watched as the nurse levitated him onto the bed. Sometimes Jane wished she had magic so she could help him when he needed it, like right now.  
  
**********  
  
Jane sat by the bedside of the unconscious Potions Master. She didn't move. She hadn't moved from the moment he had arrived much to the Nurse's concern. He had been in her care for 10 hours and the girl had spent the whole time at his bedside, holding his hand. "Jane, you should go and get some rest or you will end up sick again too."  
  
"Thank you, no. I will be fine."  
  
"Jane, please."  
  
"I said no. I will stay." She answered adamantly.  
  
Pomfrey looked at the small child, wondering why she was being so stubborn. "Jane, what's wrong? You trust me don't you?"  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
"So why don't you go and get some rest? I will call you as soon as he wakes up. Look, you can even use this bed if you like." The Nurse stood by the bed next to that of the Potions Master's.  
  
"No, I am staying here."  
  
Pomfrey recognised that there was more to Jane's stubbornness than she was saying. "What's wrong Jane? What is bothering you dear?"  
  
Jane looked at the kindly woman and decided she could tell her. After all, she knew about a lot of other stuff she hadn't told anyone, not even Severus. "I can't leave. You have to promise me you won't tell him why if I tell you."  
  
When Jane got the required promise, she continued. "When my mum had the accident, I stayed with her in the hospital and talked to her. She didn't respond but I knew she could hear me. They said that machines were keeping her alive, but I didn't believe them. I knew that as long as I stayed there she would stay alive for me. She was getting better, I know she was."  
  
Jane wiped the tears away that were starting to shine in her eyes. "Then one day they made me go home with my dad, he actually dragged me away. I kicked and screamed that I wanted to stay, but he still dragged me away, and the next day the hospital rang and she was dead." Jane explained in a small voice. "If I had of just stayed with her she would have been alive, I know it. I won't leave Severus."  
  
Pomfrey looked at the small girl, stricken, horrified at what she had been subjected to. The thought that she could have saved her mother if she had just been with her was simply ludicrous, unless of course she had been assisted in her death; and the thought that she had been allowed to live with the idea that she was somehow responsible for her death simply because she had left her side was scandalous. Her father truly deserved the most terrible punishment for the trauma he had put the girl through, and that was before the rest of his actions were taken into account.  
  
The nurse nodded, understanding, "Alright, you can stay, but if you get tired, please lie down and rest. Nothing will happen with you in that bed, you will be close enough for him to know you are there. I promise."  
  
Jane desperately wanted to believe the nurse; her eyes were terribly heavy from lack of sleep. She looked longingly at the bed. If only she could rest a while. no, she didn't dare. What if he needed her? But she was so tired.. No, she would wait for him to wake up before she slept. That way he would know that she hadn't deserted him.  
  
**********  
  
Snape awoke to the smells of the Hospital wing and groaned. Yes, he remembered collapsing in the girl's room. Awareness growing, as the last of his haziness wore off, he realised that there was someone holding his hand. Opening his eyes, he saw the sleep filled face of his ward. She looked like she hadn't slept in a week. Reflecting on that, he realised that she may very well not have. How long had he been unconscious? "Jane." He breathed.  
  
"Severus!" Jane exclaimed, suddenly wide awake; the sleep that had been tormenting her suddenly gone with his return to consciousness.  
  
He smiled. "You're tired. Climb in here." He opened his arms and felt her small warm body settle gently next to his. They both easily fit in the hospital bed. Comforted by the girl's presence, he closed his eyes, a look of sweet fulfilment on his face. Exhausted, but finally happy he would be all right; Jane too, fell into a restful sleep.  
  
Madam Pomfrey found them like that, cocooned together, when she arrived to check on her most troublesome patient. She smiled at the sight of the two of them, both equally damaged by traumatic childhoods, resting so comfortably in one another's arms. Perhaps, she thought, there was still hope for them to find happiness.  
  
Outside in the darkness, unnoticed, the black bird that had, of recent times, been a constant voyeur, watched, even more interested in the way events were unfolding.  
  
**********  
  
Jane awoke to the gentle sound of a person breathing behind her. Briefly she stiffened, old habits dying hard, until she remembered that she was no longer in danger. It was Severus sleeping behind her, his arm around her shoulders in a gentle embrace. She needed to move though, her body was slightly stiff from its unorthodox sleeping position, and as she moved the body holding her stirred.  
  
He held her tighter. "Where do you think you are off to young lady?"  
  
Jane rolled around until she was looking at him. "I need to move around a bit, I am all stiff."  
  
Snape released her and she moved away, stretching. "How do you feel?" She asked, looking at him concerned.  
  
"Better than I did. I am sorry if I frightened you."  
  
"IF? What do you mean IF?"  
  
Realising how worried she had been, Snape felt remorseful. "I am sorry, truly sorry. I should have told you I was going, and that I was injured when I returned."  
  
"No. You shouldn't have gone." Jane asserted.  
  
Snape sighed and looked at the girl. "Now Jane, you have to understand how important what I do is."  
  
That made Jane angry, memories of her mother still strong in her mind, and she glared at him. "Right, that would be it. You said it yourself; he knows you are a spy. What information did you get this time? None. But he did nearly kill you. I can't believe you are being so careless with your life." She responded vehemently.  
  
"Jane, what on earth is the problem?" Snape asked confused and too weak to figure out what her problem was for himself. "You know I have to do this." He didn't really have the energy to argue with the girl, nor did he wish to.  
  
"You have to because Dumbledore says you must?"  
  
"That is partly true, Dumbledore does wish it, but there are other reasons too."  
  
"Well it isn't good enough. What about me? Have you thought about that? What happens to me if you are killed? What then? Back onto the streets is it? Or worse, do I get to stay here and face whatever the likes of students like Draco Malfoy dream up, without your protection?" Jane didn't really care what happened to her if he died, that really wasn't the issue, but she hoped that by bringing it up, he might feel guilty enough about allowing himself to be hurt to stop his foolishness.  
  
Snape looked at her pained expression and it had its intended effect, he briefly considered telling her of her relationship to Dumbledore, to ease her fear at being deserted, but he discounted the idea given Jane's apparent dislike for the older wizard. "Jane, I'm sorry. It won't leave you like that again."  
  
"You won't go next time he calls?" She asked, almost excited.  
  
"I can't promise that but I will promise to try, at least, to find you and tell you."  
  
"Not good enough." Jane moved quickly away.  
  
"Jane, please." Snape reached out, trying to pull the girl towards him, but the effort caused him to wince as pain shot through him.  
  
Jane turned when she heard his sharp intake of breath, and noticing the pain on his face, she moved quickly to his side, angry with herself for causing him more pain. Like he didn't already have enough to deal with! "Severus, I am sorry I was angry. Please don't get upset. I just find it hard to understand why it is so important for you to go if he isn't telling you anything."  
  
Snape sighed; perhaps it was time to explain just why he had to continue in the role of spy. "I have to go because I made a foolish mistake when I was a young man, and no matter what I do, I will never be able to escape that. That is why I go," he continued. "Not because the Headmaster asks me to, but because of the mark on my arm and in my soul. I gave myself to him when I was younger, and I will never be free of him, no matter how much I may wish it otherwise."  
  
The admission was a painful one for Snape to make. He had never said those words before. Suddenly he realised how futile his efforts to escape had been. The Dark Lord would never release him from his commitment - at least one of them would be dead before that would ever happen. It wasn't hard to figure out which of them would be dead either. He knew it was only a matter of time, given the Dark Lord's increasingly aggressive punishment. He would be surprised if he returned again.  
  
"You promised yourself to him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Snape thought about that. The real reasons had almost been lost over time until damned Potter had brought it all back by snooping around in the pensive during his occlumency lessons the previous year. "I guess it was to escape what I saw as my useless life. Like you, my childhood was far from perfect, and when I arrived here as a student I was different, and suffered as a consequence. Voldemort offered power and the opportunity for revenge, the opportunity to repay those that had made my life such a misery. I never imagined what making that commitment to him would cost me in the long run."  
  
"Well, I guess you regret that choice now don't you." Jane stated bluntly.  
  
"You could say that." Snape thought she had a special talent for stating the obvious. 


	29. The Damage Done

Chapter 32 - The Damage Done  
  
Sorry about two almost cliff hangers in a row, but do you really think I would let him die? REALLY? Well maybe, but not in this fic, perhaps *evil grin* You will just have to wait and see! Really though, I must apologise for leaving you guys hanging again. It wasn't my intention, it just happened to end up that way. As for the black bird, you will have to wait for 2 more chapters to find out for sure!  
  
So to make up for the cliff hanger, here is the next chapter - already! At this rate it will be finished by the end of next week, if not earlier. I can tell you it is much easier having the story finished and posting than trying to write and post chapter by chapter. It takes all the pressure off, now I just have to find a little time to polish each posting and that is far easier than finding a large chunk of time to write a whole chapter.  
  
Anyway, as always, I am grateful for your reviews. I find it hard to believe that I have created such a story. I am proud of this - it is the first thing that I have ever written for an audience, and the thought that there are wonderful people out there who like this blows me away.  
  
Thank you all.  
  
Please enjoy and review if you wish.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Jane burst through the door to the infirmary, and searched, desperately for the nurse. "Excuse me Ma'am, please come with me. Severus is ill."  
  
Looking up, the nurse noticed that Jane was pale and shocked. Standing before her in nothing more than a nightgown, feet bare on the cold stone floor, Pomfrey was equally concerned about the child's health - she must have been freezing. "Where is he?"  
  
"In his chambers Ma'am. He was coming to say goodnight, then he just groaned and fell to the floor. You have to help him, please come quickly."  
  
"Of course, of course Jane." Pomfrey stood, and smiled at her ex-patient , before moving to a cupboard and removing a cloak. "Here, put this on first or you will freeze."  
  
Accepting the cloak gratefully, and glad of the warmth it offered, Jane drew it around her. "Now, please can we go?"  
  
"Yes dear." Pomfrey led the way from the Hospital wing, back to the Potions Master's chambers, wondering just what type of damage his tenure as a spy had inflicted upon his long suffering body this time, worried that one day she would arrive too late to be of any real use.  
  
The pair made their way to the dungeons where the door to Snape's chambers opened automatically to admit his small charge and the nurse. Pomfrey was surprised by Snape's suddenly lax security, but then she remembered that Jane was living with him and would have to be given some sort of freedom of movement. Still, the change surprised the nurse - given his position as a spy, Snape's security was generally as tight as it came.  
  
Entering the austere chambers, the nurse followed Jane into her room where she found Snape lying on the floor, eyes closed, skin pale and breathing shallow and rapid. It was clear that he was in shock.  
  
Jane moved quickly to him and fell to her knees on the floor, pulling him into her arms. "Severus, we're here." She stroked his face gently.  
  
Opening his eyes, Snape looked up, still barely maintaining his grip on consciousness. "Good girl," he sighed; relieved she had returned so quickly.  
  
Pomfrey joined the pair on the floor. "Severus, what have they done to you? Where does it hurt?" She asked, waving her wand over his body.  
  
"Everywhere," he breathed.  
  
"So I see," the nurse said disapprovingly. "I am surprised you made it through dinner given the seriousness of your injuries. They are even worse because some of your previous injuries weren't properly healed. Don't tell me you have been using that damn potion of yours. I've warned you about that." She chided gently.  
  
"Alright, I won't tell you then."  
  
"Severus!" The witch admonished. "I've told you about that potion more times than I can count. It is very good, but shouldn't be used for serious injuries because it only masks any damage that has been done by hiding the symptoms." The nurse sighed then softened her tone not wishing to harass the injured man. "Now do you believe me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does it matter?" Jane asked suddenly, angry that nothing was being done to help him.  
  
"Jane! Don't be rude." Snape admonished weakly.  
  
Jane hung her head. "I'm sorry." She apologised, suitably chastised.  
  
The nurse smiled gently, nodding her acceptance before returning her attention back to Snape. "Don't worry Severus. You will be fine," she assured, "but first we have to get you off the floor to the hospital wing where I can take proper care of you. Jane, would you mind releasing your hold on the Potions Master?"  
  
Jane looked unsure, unwilling to allow him to lie on the floor unsupported.  
  
He nodded at her and nodded is approval. "It will be all right."  
  
Reluctantly, she released his body, and stood up. Stepping away, she watched as the nurse levitated him onto the bed. Sometimes Jane wished she had magic so she could help him when he needed it, like right now.  
  
**********  
  
Jane sat by the bedside of the unconscious Potions Master. She didn't move. She hadn't moved from the moment he had arrived much to the Nurse's concern. He had been in her care for 10 hours and the girl had spent the whole time at his bedside, holding his hand. "Jane, you should go and get some rest or you will end up sick again too."  
  
"Thank you, no. I will be fine."  
  
"Jane, please."  
  
"I said no. I will stay." She answered adamantly.  
  
Pomfrey looked at the small child, wondering why she was being so stubborn. "Jane, what's wrong? You trust me don't you?"  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
"So why don't you go and get some rest? I will call you as soon as he wakes up. Look, you can even use this bed if you like." The Nurse stood by the bed next to that of the Potions Master's.  
  
"No, I am staying here."  
  
Pomfrey recognised that there was more to Jane's stubbornness than she was saying. "What's wrong Jane? What is bothering you dear?"  
  
Jane looked at the kindly woman and decided she could tell her. After all, she knew about a lot of other stuff she hadn't told anyone, not even Severus. "I can't leave. You have to promise me you won't tell him why if I tell you."  
  
When Jane got the required promise, she continued. "When my mum had the accident, I stayed with her in the hospital and talked to her. She didn't respond but I knew she could hear me. They said that machines were keeping her alive, but I didn't believe them. I knew that as long as I stayed there she would stay alive for me. She was getting better, I know she was."  
  
Jane wiped the tears away that were starting to shine in her eyes. "Then one day they made me go home with my dad, he actually dragged me away. I kicked and screamed that I wanted to stay, but he still dragged me away, and the next day the hospital rang and she was dead." Jane explained in a small voice. "If I had of just stayed with her she would have been alive, I know it. I won't leave Severus."  
  
Pomfrey looked at the small girl, stricken, horrified at what she had been subjected to. The thought that she could have saved her mother if she had just been with her was simply ludicrous, unless of course she had been assisted in her death; and the thought that she had been allowed to live with the idea that she was somehow responsible for her death simply because she had left her side was scandalous. Her father truly deserved the most terrible punishment for the trauma he had put the girl through, and that was before the rest of his actions were taken into account.  
  
The nurse nodded, understanding, "Alright, you can stay, but if you get tired, please lie down and rest. Nothing will happen with you in that bed, you will be close enough for him to know you are there. I promise."  
  
Jane desperately wanted to believe the nurse; her eyes were terribly heavy from lack of sleep. She looked longingly at the bed. If only she could rest a while. no, she didn't dare. What if he needed her? But she was so tired.. No, she would wait for him to wake up before she slept. That way he would know that she hadn't deserted him.  
  
**********  
  
Snape awoke to the smells of the Hospital wing and groaned. Yes, he remembered collapsing in the girl's room. Awareness growing, as the last of his haziness wore off, he realised that there was someone holding his hand. Opening his eyes, he saw the sleep filled face of his ward. She looked like she hadn't slept in a week. Reflecting on that, he realised that she may very well not have. How long had he been unconscious? "Jane." He breathed.  
  
"Severus!" Jane exclaimed, suddenly wide awake; the sleep that had been tormenting her suddenly gone with his return to consciousness.  
  
He smiled. "You're tired. Climb in here." He opened his arms and felt her small warm body settle gently next to his. They both easily fit in the hospital bed. Comforted by the girl's presence, he closed his eyes, a look of sweet fulfilment on his face. Exhausted, but finally happy he would be all right; Jane too, fell into a restful sleep.  
  
Madam Pomfrey found them like that, cocooned together, when she arrived to check on her most troublesome patient. She smiled at the sight of the two of them, both equally damaged by traumatic childhoods, resting so comfortably in one another's arms. Perhaps, she thought, there was still hope for them to find happiness.  
  
Outside in the darkness, unnoticed, the black bird that had, of recent times, been a constant voyeur, watched, even more interested in the way events were unfolding.  
  
**********  
  
Jane awoke to the gentle sound of a person breathing behind her. Briefly she stiffened, old habits dying hard, until she remembered that she was no longer in danger. It was Severus sleeping behind her, his arm around her shoulders in a gentle embrace. She needed to move though, her body was slightly stiff from its unorthodox sleeping position, and as she moved the body holding her stirred.  
  
He held her tighter. "Where do you think you are off to young lady?"  
  
Jane rolled around until she was looking at him. "I need to move around a bit, I am all stiff."  
  
Snape released her and she moved away, stretching. "How do you feel?" She asked, looking at him concerned.  
  
"Better than I did. I am sorry if I frightened you."  
  
"IF? What do you mean IF?"  
  
Realising how worried she had been, Snape felt remorseful. "I am sorry, truly sorry. I should have told you I was going, and that I was injured when I returned."  
  
"No. You shouldn't have gone." Jane asserted.  
  
Snape sighed and looked at the girl. "Now Jane, you have to understand how important what I do is."  
  
That made Jane angry, memories of her mother still strong in her mind, and she glared at him. "Right, that would be it. You said it yourself; he knows you are a spy. What information did you get this time? None. But he did nearly kill you. I can't believe you are being so careless with your life." She responded vehemently.  
  
"Jane, what on earth is the problem?" Snape asked confused and too weak to figure out what her problem was for himself. "You know I have to do this." He didn't really have the energy to argue with the girl, nor did he wish to.  
  
"You have to because Dumbledore says you must?"  
  
"That is partly true, Dumbledore does wish it, but there are other reasons too."  
  
"Well it isn't good enough. What about me? Have you thought about that? What happens to me if you are killed? What then? Back onto the streets is it? Or worse, do I get to stay here and face whatever the likes of students like Draco Malfoy dream up, without your protection?" Jane didn't really care what happened to her if he died, that really wasn't the issue, but she hoped that by bringing it up, he might feel guilty enough about allowing himself to be hurt to stop his foolishness.  
  
Snape looked at her pained expression and it had its intended effect, he briefly considered telling her of her relationship to Dumbledore, to ease her fear at being deserted, but he discounted the idea given Jane's apparent dislike for the older wizard. "Jane, I'm sorry. It won't leave you like that again."  
  
"You won't go next time he calls?" She asked, almost excited.  
  
"I can't promise that but I will promise to try, at least, to find you and tell you."  
  
"Not good enough." Jane moved quickly away.  
  
"Jane, please." Snape reached out, trying to pull the girl towards him, but the effort caused him to wince as pain shot through him.  
  
Jane turned when she heard his sharp intake of breath, and noticing the pain on his face, she moved quickly to his side, angry with herself for causing him more pain. Like he didn't already have enough to deal with! "Severus, I am sorry I was angry. Please don't get upset. I just find it hard to understand why it is so important for you to go if he isn't telling you anything."  
  
Snape sighed; perhaps it was time to explain just why he had to continue in the role of spy. "I have to go because I made a foolish mistake when I was a young man, and no matter what I do, I will never be able to escape that. That is why I go," he continued. "Not because the Headmaster asks me to, but because of the mark on my arm and in my soul. I gave myself to him when I was younger, and I will never be free of him, no matter how much I may wish it otherwise."  
  
The admission was a painful one for Snape to make. He had never said those words before. Suddenly he realised how futile his efforts to escape had been. The Dark Lord would never release him from his commitment - at least one of them would be dead before that would ever happen. It wasn't hard to figure out which of them would be dead either. He knew it was only a matter of time, given the Dark Lord's increasingly aggressive punishment. He would be surprised if he returned again.  
  
"You promised yourself to him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Snape thought about that. The real reasons had almost been lost over time until damned Potter had brought it all back by snooping around in the pensive during his occlumency lessons the previous year. "I guess it was to escape what I saw as my useless life. Like you, my childhood was far from perfect, and when I arrived here as a student I was different, and suffered as a consequence. Voldemort offered power and the opportunity for revenge, the opportunity to repay those that had made my life such a misery. I never imagined what making that commitment to him would cost me in the long run."  
  
"Well, I guess you regret that choice now don't you." Jane stated bluntly.  
  
"You could say that." Snape thought she had a special talent for stating the obvious. 


	30. A Promise of Freedom?

Chapter 33 - A Promise of Freedom?  
  
Hey there everyone, the note is at the end this time, read the chapter first and you will understand why.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, please read and enjoy. Review if you wish. I know I do.  
  
Take care.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Jane returned from Snape's chambers, bathed and dressed, to find Dumbledore sitting beside the Potions Master who was still lying wearily in the hospital bed, not yet fully recovered. "I am sorry Severus, I wasn't aware you had been hurt, let alone of the seriousness of your injuries or I wouldn't have questioned you last evening." The older man apologised, unaware of Jane's quiet return.  
  
"That is quite alright Headmaster. You weren't to know." The Potions Master said wearily.  
  
"No it's not alright." Jane asserted from the door, angry that Snape would let Dumbledore off so lightly.  
  
Both men turned and looked at the girl watching them. "Jane, please don't be rude."  
  
"I'm sorry Severus, but I want him to know it does matter and that it isn't alright. He sends you off without any consideration for your safety, and it isn't good enough."  
  
Dumbledore looked sadly at the girl who just accused him. He felt terrible that his Potions Master had been hurt again, and worse because he was unable to protect the man, particularly given the important role Snape played in his own grand daughter's happiness. "I am afraid Jane is right Severus. It isn't good enough. I think your period of usefulness as a spy has come to an end and the time has come for us to find a way to combat Voldemort's power over you."  
  
Snape looked at the older man, not quite able to understand what he meant. Then, as awareness dawned on him, that Dumbledore meant to free him from the obligation of returning to Voldemort, a small flare of excitement lit in Snape's soul. Could it be that there might be a way to free him from the torment of a foolish mistake made a lifetime ago? Certainly, if anyone could find a way to weaken Voldemort's grip on him, it would be the Headmaster. "Headmaster, are you sure?" He held his breath, waiting for an answer; barely willing to hope it might be true.  
  
"Yes, Severus, I am. I don't wish to see you hurt any more than Jane does. I can't imagine that stopping his friendly reminders will be easy, I know of no one who has successfully broken from their commitment to him yet, and you are perhaps the one who has tried the hardest, but I think it is time that we at least attempted to find something that will go some way to protecting you from harm even if we can't stop him calling altogether."  
  
The joy of release flooded though the Potions Master, his injuries seeming somehow less significant now that he would be freed of the necessity of attending any more of Voldemort's punishment sessions. He no longer had an obligation to the Headmaster to fulfil, now he only had to attend his 'Master' until a solution could be found for the damn mark on his forearm, and that solution couldn't come fast enough for the weary man.  
  
Snape noticed, with some interest and more concern that his hands were still shaking. If the torture continued for much longer, it was quite likely that his future as a Potions Master would also be at risk. Then what would he do?  
  
"Headmaster, are you really sure?" Snape could hardly believe it, he hardly dared to hope that the man's words were true.  
  
Jane, still standing by the door, was just as surprised, but was also still a little sceptical of the Headmaster's motive for promising something he couldn't provide; maybe it was just to transfer the guilt from him back to Severus. Maybe, by freeing the Potions Master from his duties as a spy, without providing a method of overcoming Voldemort's power over the tortured man, he could rationalise allowing him to go when called, without being burdened by the guilt that obviously plagued him as a result of the current arrangements. Particularly when the most recent visits had almost resulted in Severus' death.  
  
"I am Severus. Not that I think finding a solution will be easy." The old wizard stood and rested his hand on Snape's shoulder. "Rest boy. Take the time to properly recover this time. I don't want you damaging yourself further. Your importance in the coming fight may now be reduced, but your importance here, as a teacher and a friend is no less than it was before." Elderly blue eyes glittered, and met dark disbelieving ones. "You are valued here for your skills and talents as a wizard in general, and in potions in particular; not just for the information you provide, and I am sorry if I made you feel that wasn't the case."  
  
Dumbledore moved to the door, and paused beside Jane. "Take care of him Jane, you are the first person he has allowed himself to care for in many years." His words were quiet so that the man in the bed couldn't hear them. "I am glad he has found someone."  
  
"Perhaps you are." Jane answered, not yet trusting the older man.  
  
**********  
  
Snape recovered slowly. His injuries had been serious, and even Madam Pomfrey's healing talents had been unable to affect a rapid recovery. It gave the surly man the opportunity to consider what life free from spying would be like, and he came to the conclusion that it would be strangely pleasant, particularly with Jane being part of it now.  
  
Joy at living wasn't something he had been prepared to entertain before and now that the opportunity arose to do so, he would have to carefully consider his options. There were choices open to him now that he would never have considered viable before. He sighed, and contemplated the girl sitting beside him - she had certainly thrived in the environment. Would it be fair to drag her away again, just when she was growing comfortable with the current arrangement?  
  
"Jane."  
  
"Yes Severus."  
  
"Do you like it here?"  
  
Jane gazed at him trying to understand why he was asking such a strange question. "Of course."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Because it isn't your world."  
  
"No," Jane agreed. "It's better." She smiled.  
  
Snape wanted to know if Jane was only being enthusiastic because it was his world and she enjoyed being with him. "What if I wasn't here?" He asked quietly.  
  
Jane jumped up, looking stricken. "What's wrong? Are you all right? Is there something you aren't telling me?" Her face was pale.  
  
Snape hadn't considered the alternative possible meanings of his words, but Jane's reaction made him realise he had been a fool. He had been surprised by the girl's overreaction, then he remembered that she had already lost one parent, and what that loss had meant for her life. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking, and tried to calm the girl.  
  
"Jane, stop. There is nothing wrong, and I am not planning on leaving you." He watched as she barely controlled the tears of relief. "No, I was just wondering if you would perhaps prefer to live elsewhere."  
  
He realised he had done it again, spoken without thinking, when Jane pulled away from the bed. "You want to send me back!" She accused.  
  
"No. Jane, I was just thinking that there is no real reason for us to stay here. WE could go and live elsewhere, not right now, but soon, after the final battle." He suggested, wondering if Jane would ever recover from the trauma of her youth. Even after months of care at Hogwarts, she was still jumpy, and prone to overreaction at the first sign of trouble.  
  
"But you work here."  
  
"Jane, my skills are such that I could work anywhere. I was just wanting to know if you would prefer to live a more normal life."  
  
Jane shrugged and sat down, relieved, but still looking slightly tense. "Would you care to explain just what a normal life is?" She glanced up at him, then lowered her eyes and smiled slightly, finally calming again.  
  
At least the tempests left as quickly as they arrived, Snape thought. He smiled in return, and then, as amusement overwhelmed him at the concept of them trying to live a 'normal' life together, he chuckled. He had to agree - he didn't know exactly what that entailed either, and the thought of them both bumbling around trying to figure it out caused him to laugh more.  
  
Jane obviously had the same or similar thoughts because she was already trying to contain the giggles that threatened to engulf her. She failed, and when Madam Pomfrey came to check on her patient, she was surprised to find him laughing openly. She doubted he had done that ever before in his entire life. Sometimes laughter was the best medicine.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Note:  
  
Ah, my wonderful loyal readers, and my wonderful new readers, this note is at the end because I didn't want to spoil the chapter for you in advance. I hope you all enjoyed this nice short little fluff piece before the drama returns and we spiral towards the end. I am becoming increasingly concerned that you may not like what I have planned in the following chapters, and this compelled me to write an epilogue yesterday, so for those of you that find yourselves becoming agitated at what will be happening, please stick with me.  
  
Besides, there is only 7 chapters to go, so I hope you are all interested enough to continue on this journey. The epilogue may end up being VERY long - a friend I sent it to suggested I slow the pace a little, and it is already 6 pages. Oh, boy! Just be warned that there is a lot of pain coming in the next few chapters for poor Severus and Jane, but I think it makes a more balanced story. Don't forget this is a Drama, not a romance and that means there should be some.  
  
After all, Severus Snape isn't the sweetest person around, nor is Jane, given what has happened to her. Can you really imagine everything being sweetness and light between them until they grow into old age? I admit that originally it was, but that was too one dimensional, so I found a way to force them from their comfort zones, which I think should be within the bounds of acceptability. I admit to you all now that this hasn't ended up where I expected it to. If you want to know my original plans, drop me an email.. It really was very sweet.  
  
The reason I am saying all of this is that I really do want your feedback as the next few chapters are posted. This is the first time I have made such large changes in my original story plan, and I want to know if it works. I also really need to know if you are willing to bear with me as things turn a little darker. I have written 33 chapters of things settling into a nice comfortable place, and am really concerned that you may all be upset by the final 7 chapters. I beg you though, please keep reading.  
  
Thank you for your reviews, particularly those of you who have been kind enough to review more than once. I apologise for not answering you all individually any more, but I don't have the time at the moment. I think this author's note should show how much I care about what you write. Your words are important to me and I don't want to disappoint you.  
  
Ok, I will stop rambling now! 


	31. The Raven

Chapter 34 - The Raven  
  
What can I say? The title says it all. Sorry it is short, but here is the answer to just who that damned black bird is.  
  
Thank you to those that are continuing to read, I appreciate your understanding. Please enjoy this, if you wish. It really doesn't progress the story too much, but it is important to what will come in the following chapters.  
  
There will be another update in a few days. I am excited that it is finished and you are enjoying it. That is why they are coming thick and fast. This would have been up yesterday, but ff.net wouldn't let me in.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Dumbledore was a fool if he thought he was the only one with a spy watching his adversary. Voldemort also had trusted servants in position to spy on the opposition, and now he sat, waiting, while perhaps his most valuable spy returned with information.  
  
Voldemort watched as the black bird landed on the floor in front of him before returning to human form, but he failed to notice the slight shudder of revulsion that passed through the wizard. The Raven, his true identity lost after so many years spent in animagus form, much preferred to pass his messages to the Dark Lord via an intermediary, rather than in person. This time Voldemort had insisted on his presence in person. The Raven prostrated himself in front of the snake-like wizard, his muscles and joints aching and stiff.  
  
"You have newsss for me?" The snake-like man hissed.  
  
"Yes Master. I have news of the traitor."  
  
"Continue."  
  
"It would seem he has returned to Hogwarts after your most recent meeting, with a Muggle child in tow. It would seem the spy has a new friend, and that he is quite devoted to her."  
  
"Her? Sseverusss hass become attached to a female Muggle child." Voldemort said thoughtfully. "He mussst be getting sssoft in hisss old age - he usssed to cope with pain ssso much better when he was younger. Perhapss I went too far thiss time."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
Voldemort chose to ignore the veiled criticism in the remark. "Tell me about her."  
  
"Her name is Jane, Master, and she carries a silver dagger with a handle formed by entwined snakes with emerald eyes. The old fool read the previous holder's signature as I watched. It belonged to the one who was lost."  
  
Voldemort looked at the Raven surprised by that last piece of information. "That iss very interessting, very interessting indeed - in fact it could have ramificationss for the final battle between that basstard boy and mysself." He stood and prowled around the room, thinking. "I don't know which I want more. The child, to punish the sspy, or the knife to punish the dottering old fool. In fact I think I want both. I shall have to conssider our optionss. Continue to watch, and keep me informed."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"You have done well Raven. You may return to your posst. I sshall arrange for Malfoy to work with you."  
  
"Yes Master." The Raven transformed back into his preferred form and flew from his master's presence, glad to have survived another meeting with the short tempered wizard.  
  
**********  
  
Voldemort chuckled to himself and addressed the large snake by his side. "Nagini, it would sseem ass though the traitor iss weakening. We musst get that child though or she may provide him much needed ssupport. And we musst get that knife. If it iss what I think it iss, it will be invaluable in the final battle."  
  
The large snake looked at the Dark Lord with its red eyes and flicked its forked tongue in and out.  
  
Voldemort touched his arm. "Malfoy."  
  
The Death Eater appeared before him almost instantly. "Master."  
  
"Lucsiuss, the traitor hass a Muggle pet."  
  
"Yes Master. My boy told me something of the girl."  
  
"And you didn't ssee fit to inform me?" The Dark Lord raised his eyebrows, surprised at the blonde wizard's foolishness. He briefly considered punishing the fool before him, but decided he needed his cooperation first.  
  
"I only just found out yesterday, and I have been waiting for more information." Malfoy answered quickly.  
  
"And what elsse can you tell me about her."  
  
"Draco tells me she is prepared to fight, and that she carries a knife that she doesn't seem to be afraid to use. He also admitted somewhat reluctantly that his magic didn't work on the girl, not that I know what he tried to do to her."  
  
"That is no ssurprisse, he is only a child himsself, after all. Ass for the resst, the Raven hass jusst provided me with ssimilar information. I want that child and I want that knife. Work with the Raven to make it sso."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Oh, and Lucsiuss, don't fail me again or I may find it necesssary to punish you."  
  
Malfoy apparated away, sickened by his Master's threat. 


	32. Mistakes and Bigger Ones

Chapter 35 - Mistakes and Bigger Ones  
  
I want you all to know how happy I am to have you following me on this journey. I really appreciate your support. I am extraordinarily happy with every one's comments and support, so I will feed you some more.  
  
Hope you enjoy this. I can't say any more, it will spoil it. There was more at the end of this chapter, but I decided it was too long at 7 pages, so it is now two chapters. I will post again in a couple of days.  
  
Please enjoy, read and review. Keep your eyes open for that bird. Bad things happen when he is around, and who knows when he will turn up????? Apart from me *evil grin*  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Snape returned to his chambers, his body healing, his demeanour improving as it did so, and he contemplated life after Voldemort. The thought of freedom was almost more than he could come to terms with. It had never been something he had considered to be part of his future before this, if he had a future at all.  
  
Weary from the exertion, not fully healed, but no longer willing to comply with Pomfrey's restrictive orders, he fell thankfully into a chair. Jane watched him closely, worried but saying nothing. Moving to his side, she took his hand and stroked his long, elegant fingers to reassure him he wasn't alone.  
  
Waiting until his colour had returned a little, and his breathing had eased, she moved quietly to his desk and picked up an envelope. "This arrived yesterday. I was going to bring it to you, but I decided it could wait until you came back here."  
  
Snape took the envelope. There were no identifiable marks on it, not that that was a surprise. It was probably from some student playing a prank. Opening it, he pulled out the single sheet of parchment and scanned it quickly, the colour draining from his face again.  
  
"Severus?" Jane asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he answered quickly, returning the parchment to the envelope. "I guess I am just tired. Where did you find this?" He asked as lightly as he could manage.  
  
"It was on your bed. I straightened the sheets and blankets, so you could just rest when you got here, and it was sitting on the pillow."  
  
Snape nodded. "That is a good idea. I am quite tired. Perhaps I will go and lay down for a while." Snape stood and moved slowly to his bedroom, the envelope clutched tightly in his hand. Closing the door, he moved to the bed. Opening the envelope again, he withdrew the contents and re-read the letter.  
  
"My Dear Severus, I trust you have sufficiently recovered from you birthday celebrations to return to your normal duties. A little black bird has brought it to my attention that you received a new Muggle pet as a gift. How very lucky you are. You should take good care of her; it would be unfortunate if anything were to happen."  
  
The letter wasn't signed, but it didn't need to be. Snape knew who had written it, and the threat was all too clear, at least the Dark Lord didn't write with that irritating sibilant hiss he now spoke with, he thought. The fact that it had been delivered right into the apparent safety of his bedchamber was even more worrying than the contents of the letter itself though. Voldemort knew of Jane's presence - now he understood why he seemed to be followed by a large black bird - it was his old friend the Raven. He had been a fool not to suspect Voldemort of having his own spy in place.  
  
Snape now realised that he would never be free of Voldemort's threats - he wasn't about to let Jane continue to live if he could do something about it, and even simply planting the seeds of worry in the Potions Master's mind would have amused him no end. Voldemort would love to get his hands on her, particularly as he knew of her importance to him. Snape's buoyant mood at his release from the Hospital wing was gone, replaced by a feeling of foreboding. Reaching into the drawer beside his bed he pulled out a chain he hadn't held in almost 20 years.  
  
"Jane, can you please come in here."  
  
Jane opened the door and stepped inside. It was obvious she had been waiting just outside. "Yes? Do you need something?"  
  
"Come over here please."  
  
The girl complied, wondering what was going on. "What is wrong?"  
  
Snape sat up slowly. "Do you remember when I gave your knife back and asked you not to use it?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, I have decided that my request may leave you vulnerable. I was just wondering if you still carried it?"  
  
"Yes Severus, but I will only use it as a last resort."  
  
Snape nodded. "Well, I think it is time that we tried a different method of protection. So I have a different last resort for you."  
  
Jane looked at him confused. "I don't understand."  
  
"I worry about you when we are not together, but I don't want you to do something foolish, like killing Draco," he added with a smile. "I can't protect you when we are apart, but there may be something that will make you a little safer. I want you to wear this." Snape held his hand out and gave the girl a silver chain.  
  
Jane looked at the chain. It had a small silver disk hanging from it that was in the shape of a compass. "It's very pretty. What is it?"  
  
"It is a locator pendant. I want you to use it if you are ever tempted to use the knife to protect yourself. You must wear it at all times, and if you ever feel threatened, you take the compass in your hand and say 'Invenio Sectus'. It is charmed to return the wearer to the one that gave it to them. In this case, it will return you to me."  
  
"Severus, it won't work, I don't have magic." Jane pointed out.  
  
"I know you don't, but it will work." I hope, he thought to himself. "It is very powerful, very old magic, and doesn't require the wearer to have magical power themselves, only the ability to say the charm."  
  
Jane looked closely at the chain. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever been given, even if it was only a tool. She nodded. "Ok, I will wear it. Would you put it on me please." She handed it back to him and turned around.  
  
With trembling fingers, Snape drew the pendant around the girl's neck and did it up, his fingers brushing the soft skin just below her hairline. He was pleasantly surprised she didn't stiffen at his touch. She would have in the past.  
  
Turning back around, Jane took the compass in her hand. "Thank you Severus, I know it is only a tool, but it is beautiful."  
  
"I am glad you like it. I hope you will not need it, but I will be less worried now that you have it."  
  
Snape had worn that exact same pendant for years. Dumbledore had given it to him when he had first begun to spy for the Order, and the older wizard still held this pendant's mate. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought to give it to Jane earlier. Perhaps he was getting old, or the life of a spy was getting to be too much for him. He sighed - not sure he would be able to continue for much longer. "I need to rest. Do you mind?" He asked apologetically.  
  
Jane shook her head. "No, not at all." She retreated from his room, closing the door quietly behind her and moving to her own room. Snape wasn't the only one who was tired; the last few days of worry had taken their toll on her too.  
  
**********  
  
Jane woke up and stretched, smiling at the thought that Snape was back and getting better, she was finally safe from the torment of life on the streets, and she could now adjust to the strange new feeling of happiness.  
  
Laying there, quietly contemplating her new life, she could hear him moving around in the bathroom they shared. The thought that she had found someone who cared for her and for whom she could care in return made her smile even more. Now all she had to worry about was him being called by Voldemort, and if the Headmaster was true to his word, that wouldn't be for long either. Life was good.  
  
Snape was humming something beautiful, and Jane closed her eyes and enjoyed the sound. She wished he would show his softer side to the students, they might just adjust their attitudes towards him if he did, but she knew he never would. It saddened her that the students disliked him so much, especially when they seemed to enjoy playing nasty pranks on him all the time. She briefly wondered what was in that letter. Probably nothing she guessed, putting it out of her mind.  
  
He had explained, when they had first arrived at Hogwarts, that he was in a precarious position, although he hadn't given her any details of what that actually meant. Now that she knew the truth of his position, she understood his concerns about becoming too close to the students and putting them in danger, and she realised he had the same concerns for her safety as well.  
  
Jane reached down and touched the jewelled compass lying at her throat. It felt warm to her touch, warmer than her skin. She sighed and relaxed, tiredness drawing her back to sleep.  
  
She was about to fall over the edge, when the sound of something shattering on the floor on the other side of the door startled her into alertness. Springing upright, she waited, holding her breath and heart thumping, for another sound to come from the bathroom, but there were none.  
  
Worried, she swung her legs out of bed and padded across the cold stones to the bathroom door. "Severus?" When she received no reply, she knocked and waited. There was no response. "Severus?!" She called, more alarmed, knocking more sharply. There was still no response.  
  
Fearful of what she might find, Jane reached out cautiously and pushed the door open. Looking inside, she gasped in shock.  
  
**********  
  
Snape was berating himself for his clumsiness as he picked up the pieces of broken glass from the floor. He could just as easily have asked the house elves to clean up the mess, but then word would get back to the Headmaster and Nurse that he was still using healing potions on himself. He preferred to keep that information to himself, not wishing to worry Dumbledore or face Pomfrey's wrath. So instead of taking the easy way out, he forced his aching body to bend and clean up the mess.  
  
He didn't hear Jane's calls from her bedroom, the first he knew of her concern was the click of the door opening and her slight gasp. Startled by her sudden appearance, Snape did the first thing that sprang to his mind, his old reactions overriding his desire to remain calm around his guest.  
  
Standing quickly and spinning around, fighting the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm him at the sudden movement, he fixed a steely glare upon the worried and shocked girl. "How dare you barge in on me like that?" He barked without thinking. "Can't I get any privacy even in my own bathroom? Get out!" He yelled, rage boiling over. It was a tirade that would have struck fear into the hearts of his students and it had the same effect on Jane. 


	33. Back to the Forest

Chapter 36 - Back to the Forest  
  
Caution - trouble ahead for everyone!  
  
Just wanted to warn you.  
  
More from me at the end!  
  
**************************************  
  
Looking at Snape, seeing him half naked for the first time, Jane had been shocked by the scars on his back. But if that shocked her, his reaction shocked her more. Eyes blazing with fury, his face a particular shade of angry she had never seen before, Jane was terrified by his sudden ferocity.  
  
It was something she hadn't experienced since she had fled from her father's abusive behaviour; and it was certainly something she hadn't expected from Snape, regardless of his reputation. Now she had done it though, she had made him angry and he was going to punish her just like her father had, she just knew it.  
  
Eyes filling with tears, Jane averted her eyes and backed away. "Sorry," she managed to choke out fearfully, barely audible, before turning quickly and bolting from the room.  
  
**********  
  
Snape watched the girl, horrified at what he had done. He saw her eyes fill with tears and realised his mistake. He was about to apologise when he heard her small voice stammer an apology before she turned and ran. Cursing himself, he grabbed his shirt and robes, throwing them on before following her out the door. Gods, what had he done?  
  
**********  
  
Tears streaming freely down her cheeks, Jane ran. She ran for her life. At that moment, she didn't care where she was going, she just ran, knowing she had to leave as quickly as possible if she was to avoid being punished. She prayed he wouldn't find her. She didn't want to hurt him, but she also didn't want to be hurt. She had left that life a long time ago and didn't intend to return.  
  
Jane ran on blindly until she was outside the Hogwarts buildings. Reaching the edge of the Forbidden Forest, she paused briefly, considering the alternatives. There were only two. She could try and hide somewhere in the grounds and hope he wouldn't find her, or she could keep moving and make it even less likely. She didn't' even entertain the idea of returning to him and facing his wrath. She chose the second option; being more scared of his anger and punishment than she was of anything she might come across in the forest.  
  
Running on without another moment's hesitation, Jane entered the forest, watched closely by the Raven sitting on a tree branch, waiting for just such an opportunity. Opening his wings, the bird flew off to find Lucius. This was the chance they had been waiting for. Their master would be well pleased tonight.  
  
**********  
  
Jane ran until she could run no longer. She fell a couple of times and by the time she stopped she was soaked with water, cut and bleeding. Sitting to rest against a log and take stock of her situation, she realised she was in trouble. She was wearing nothing but a nightgown, she had lost her slippers along the way, she was cold and wet, bruised and bloodied and finally, lost. She had no idea where she was or how to get out of the forest. Suddenly she realised there might just be something worse than facing Severus' wrath - maybe.  
  
Looking at her predicament, she decided that stumbling blindly into the forest as she had, had been foolish. It would probably be her last mistake. Jane touched the pendant - it could take her back to him if that was what she wanted. It wasn't - she knew he had been murderous when she had run, his dark eyes had flashed with an anger so great that her father's had paled into insignificance by comparison. No, he would be relieved she was gone, and his life could return to normal. It was clear that he preferred to be alone - living with another had weakened him, and in his situation, that was dangerous. Jane, as frightened as she was of him, didn't want to see him hurt.  
  
If only she had known the truth.  
  
Realising what he had done, Snape dressed hurriedly and tried to follow her without success. He hadn't even managed to glimpse her; she had reacted so quickly to his anger. Calling her name, he hoped she would return to him, but knew full well that that would be unlikely. He realised, reluctantly, that he would never catch her, not alone; she was far too quick, particularly because she thought she was running for her life. Reluctantly, Snape gave up the chase and headed for the Headmaster's office to admit his mistake and ask for help.  
  
**********  
  
Jane cried. There was nothing else she could do. Moving slowly, feet cut by the rocks and branches she was walking over, she felt miserable, and it was so much worse because things had been so much better for her until that morning. She couldn't stop the tears, and figured she would probably cry until she was dead, and that wouldn't be long. If she didn't freeze to death first, a forest dweller would probably kill her. She didn't care as long as she was free.  
  
**********  
  
Dumbledore shook his head sadly and looked at the distraught Potions Master. "Severus, what were you thinking?"  
  
"Clearly, Headmaster, I wasn't. I was simply reacting to an unexpected situation. Off guard, as I was, I reacted predictably and that is unfortunate and unforgivable in this case."  
  
"Indeed it is Severus," Dumbledore agreed sadly.  
  
"Headmaster, we must find her. It is dangerous for her to be alone outside the school buildings." Snape didn't elaborate on the reason for his concern, not wishing to inform Dumbledore of the letter he had received and the threat it contained. It would have changed nothing, not even the urgency with which he wished to find her.  
  
"I agree Severus, but how do you propose we find her? We can hardly use magic, so far only yours seems to work, and it is unlikely to do so under these circumstances. The only alternative would be to provide a search party, but I am afraid that that will not be possible so close to exam time. We simply don't have the time or staff to spare."  
  
"Headmaster, please allow me to search for her then." Snape begged desperately.  
  
Dumbledore recognised the pain of guilt Snape was trying to hide, and sighed. "Alright Severus, you may search, but be careful." He paused, considering the situation briefly, after all, she was his grand daughter, so he bore some responsibility for her safety. "Take Hagrid with you."  
  
"Thank you Headmaster." The Potions master left the office in a flurry of robes to seek out the half giant.  
  
**************************************  
  
Jane sat down. She could walk no further, her feet hurt too much, and they were torn and bleeding, cut to shreds by the branches and stones of the forest floor. She no longer cared what happened, she just wanted death to hurry and claim her in whatever form it would take. As far as she was concerned life just wasn't worth the effort, it never had been, even though she had been truly happy for a short time with Severus. Now that was gone, it only made things worse. She closed her eyes, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"So young lady, what are you doing so far from Hogwarts?"  
  
Jane's eyes snapped open.  
  
"You are Jane aren't you? Professor Snape's friend?"  
  
Jane nodded through her tears.  
  
"Hasn't he told you it is dangerous to be in the forest, particularly alone? You never know what you might come across."  
  
Jane looked at the man - his smile was friendly. She watched, as he looked at her concerned, prepared to run again if it became necessary, not that she thought she would be able to run far.  
  
"You're hurt. Let me help you, then we can go back to Hogwarts."  
  
"No!" He looked at her surprised. "You can help me, but I don't want to go back to Hogwarts. I want to go home to London."  
  
Lucius looked at the girl and smiled. This would be easier than he had thought. Voldemort would be pleased indeed.  
  
Jane watched as the man waved his wand and the cuts on her feet were magically healed.  
  
He smiled. "That's better isn't it?"  
  
Jane nodded. "Yes, thank you." She looked at him thoughtfully. "I haven't seen you around Hogwarts, what do you do? Are you a teacher?"  
  
Lucius shook his head, laughing gently. "No, oh no, no I'm not teacher. I don't have the patience I am afraid. I am a member of the school board." It was a small lie, but he thought she would never live to find out the truth. He HAD been a member of the school board until that damned Potter brat had caused him to be arrested and sent to Azkabahn. Lucius smiled - Dumbledore would be surprised to find that he had escaped so quickly, and probably not pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Sometimes I don't think Severus has the patience either." Jane agreed.  
  
"So, why are you out here all alone?" Lucius asked lightly - he knew things would go much smoother if he could gain the girl's trust.  
  
"I upset him this morning. I- I-." Jane burst into tears again, thinking about what had happened.  
  
Lucius swallowed his pride and took the shaking, crying child in his arms, holding her until her sobs abated and she relaxed against him.  
  
Pulling away, Jane looked at the tear stains on his robes. "I'm sorry Sir, I've made you all wet."  
  
"It's alright, don't worry. I'm not angry." He looked down, "You can call me Lucius. How about we become friends?" He suggested.  
  
Jane looked at Lucius. He seemed ok, but then so had Severus. She decided she had nothing to loose. The worst that would happen was that he would want to kill her too, and she doubted that was his intention, not that she cared much - she just didn't want to add to Severus' burden of guilt by allowing him to kill her - she wasn't scared of death itself. She nodded her consent. "Alright Lucius, can you help me get back to London?"  
  
"Are you sure that is what you want Jane? Wouldn't you rather return to Severus? He can't be that angry."  
  
"He is. He told me to get out. He looked murderous. Besides, I don't fit in here. I want to go home where I know what is what."  
  
Lucius nodded. "Alright, I will take you back. Can you follow me do you think?" Jane nodded and Lucius reached down and helped Jane to stand. "How do you feel? Are your feet alright?"  
  
Jane nodded, but winced at her first step.  
  
Noticing, Lucius produced a pair of shoes from two pieces of wood. "Here, try these." He handed them to Jane.  
  
Jane took the shoes, amazed. "That was cool. Severus never did anything like that. except bring me here."  
  
Lucius chuckled. "Severus' talents lie in other areas, and he prefers to focus his skills there. His is quiet capable of such magic, but I think he feels it is below him, so he chooses not to use it."  
  
Jane nodded, accepting the explanation, knowing no better, and put the shoes on. They fit perfectly.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Authors Note:  
  
I need to apologise if Jane seems a bit confused here. I will give you the excuse that the girl has been traumatised by her upbringing that so much fear affects her judgment and logic sometimes. I hope her swings from fearing Severus to waiting for death as a release may not be too out of the question. I am sure some psychologist somewhere would confirm that this type of confusion is quite possible given her background. There are probably some who would say it isn't. Anyway that is my explanation for her seemingly erratic behaviour in the next couple of chapters.  
  
I am really torn between alleviating people's fears here and letting too much info out and spoiling the end of the story and that is why I haven't been replying to individual comments recently. It also takes more time than I really have at the moment. However, I am going to allow myself to this time.  
  
In answer to Clare, my best estimate is that Severus is 35ish and Jane is 14. I am not an expert here, but that is the impression I have from what I have read of JKR's comments about him. I hang my head in shame as I admit to only having read the books in their entirety once. I simply won't have time to read them again until Christmas. However, the rest of the story is now complete and set in stone. Sorry if it doesn't follow the direction you would like, but I am happy with the way it progresses.  
  
Perhaps it is time to thank everyone else as well for their ongoing support..  
  
To Snapefan51, thank you for your regular reviews, it is much appreciated. That day, by the way is now, as you have no doubt already read. I don't want to say much about what will happen though, you will just have to wait and see.  
  
To Barbara Kennedy - thank you too for your ongoing reviews. Yes, Jane did startle him, and he reacted badly, things aren't going to be pleasant for the next chapters. Please don't be too concerned though and keep reading.  
  
To ahappyjtm - thanks for all the virtual gifts, they really are appreciated. I will try arrowroot next time :) I do have assignments due and exams coming, but I have Snape's Saviour all finished, except for final editing and posting, so it isn't too draining on my time. I want to update every other day or so. Hope that will keep your appetite satiated.  
  
To everyone else, thank you. And if you have been reading and haven't reviewed, please do. I would be interested to know how many people are lurking.  
  
Thanks.  
  
I will update again at the end of the week or on the weekend. I am having a visitor for a couple of days so I may not have a lot of time for the internet.  
  
Karren. 


	34. Danger Revealed

Chapter 37 - Danger Revealed  
  
Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. Before you ask, no, I don't enjoy punishing Severus. I think he is a lovely character, and I can't believe that the fluff I had planned originally would be true to the character as JKR portrays him, so I had to adjust my story to take into account his "weaknesses". I can't wait to see what she has planned for him in the rest of the books, but from what I have read, it isn't going to portray him as a total victim. I guess I just hope she doesn't kill him off.  
  
ajowahn - thanks for coming in out of the cold. Welcome to my small world!  
  
Have fun, enjoy this, and please, as always, review if you feel so compelled.  
  
Just a quick warning - there is five more chapters of this to go, so we are nearly there.. I think I have said that before, haven't I?  
  
**********  
  
Snape and Hagrid trudged through the forest for what seemed like an eternity, yet they found no sign of Jane. Snape's body was beginning to protest at the exertion after his recent stay in the Hospital wing, and it was demoralising him. He was beginning to loose hope. Hagrid though, forever the optimist, pushed on.  
  
There was movement ahead of them and both men were instantly alert - they were barely safer than the child, this deep in the forest. "Hello, Gentlemen, what brings you so deep into the forest?"  
  
Snape looked hopefully at the Centaur. "Firenze, please tell me Jane is with you."  
  
"Have you been careless Professor Snape and lost your young charge?" The deep voiced Centaur rumbled.  
  
"I am afraid we had an argument earlier," Snape answered tersely.  
  
"Well, that would explain it." The Centaur said cryptically.  
  
"Explain what?"  
  
"That would explain why I saw the young lady in question with Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Gods!" What colour there was drained from Snape's face. "Where?" He asked, urgently. If Lucius had her there wasn't a lot of time to affect a rescue before it was too late and he would loose her forever. He knew exactly how the Muggle child would be treated by Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and just the thought of the things they would do, things far worse than those she had already experienced during her terrible childhood, made his stomach turn.  
  
"Moving deep into the heart of the forest."  
  
"Thank you Firenze."  
  
"Good luck finding her. I must say Lucius was looking particularly pleased with himself."  
  
Snape nodded. Yes, he would be. He was going to deliver Jane to Voldemort, or at least that was his intention. Snape wouldn't allow him to, not while there was life in him.  
  
**********  
  
Jane followed Lucius for what seemed like hours. Like Severus, he said little. "I'm getting tired, how much further?"  
  
"Not too far." He answered. He wanted to move as far as possible into the forest; its energy would hide his apparition signature from any pursuers. He decided to chat with the girl, to allay her fears. "What did you think of Hogwarts?"  
  
"It was great mostly. Some of the people were a bit weird, but generally everyone was ok."  
  
Lucius nodded. He had to agree. Some of the people didn't belong, particularly the Mudbloods and Muggle Lovers. They wouldn't last long once the Dark Lord was in control. Nor would this girl. Eager to keep Jane talking, Lucius made his first mistake, not that he realised it at the time. Not thinking, he moved in front of the girl as they passed along a narrower part of the path they were following. "My son is a student there. He told me you had met. His name is Draco."  
  
Jane froze at the mention of the blond haired boy who had caused such trouble. What had Severus said about him? Or was it Harry? Someone had said that Draco would end up a Death Eater, just like his father. Jane suddenly realised the danger and backed away, quietly, as Lucius continued to walk on, unaware of her retreat. His second mistake, and the more costly one, was not noticing Jane's reversal.  
  
When Jane didn't speak, Lucius turned and found that it was because she was no longer behind him. Listening, he could hear her running in the opposite direction. He followed. She wouldn't escape that easily.  
  
**********  
  
Jane ran. She ran for her life. She may have been scared of being punished by Severus, but she was even more frightened of what the Death Eaters would do to her if they got the chance. This new turn of events had changed her attitude somewhat. She wanted to die, not be tortured or used against Severus. She could just imagine the types of pain they would inflict on her; after all, she had seen what they had done to one of their own kind.  
  
She considered using the locket around her neck; it would get her out of this predicament but into another. Although this was exactly the reason she was given it in the first place, she decided it wouldn't be worth the risk. No, she would just run. At least her feet didn't hurt anymore. She decided that she much preferred her independence to relying on the unpredictable charity of another. She would never make that mistake again.  
  
Stopping when she decided she must have escaped him, Jane listened carefully for the sounds of pursuit. She couldn't hear any other movement, only the rushing of the blood in her ears, and the sound of air heaving into and out of her chest after her exertion. She relaxed a little - it seemed as though he had given up. Jane found a small space between a rock and a tree, with bushes between. Crouching into the space, she decided she would stay put.  
  
**********  
  
Snape and Hagrid moved further into the forest. Snape no longer believed he had a chance of finding the girl. He had lost her and he was angry with himself for his stupid mistake. Keeping up with the half-giant was also proving to be more difficult than he had anticipated, with his body still recovering from its recent trauma.  
  
"Hagrid, have you considered that we aren't all half-giants?"  
  
"What tha' mean Professor Snape?"  
  
"Slow down damn it." He snapped.  
  
"Oh, sorry." The giant looked crestfallen, slowed, then stopped to look at his companion concerned, knowing from Dumbledore how badly injured he had been. He knew the surly Potions Master wouldn't take kindly to pity, so he tried for sarcasm instead, thinking the dark haired wizard would be comfortable with that, considering it was the Potions Master's preferred approach to most communication. "Eh, ya' should 'ave brought a broom if ya' couldn't keep up."  
  
Snape was about to comment when Fang barked once. "Eh, what's tha' boy?" He watched as the dog loped into the bushes to the left of the path.  
  
"Probably some bloody rabbit."  
  
"I don' think so. Fang's a good dog he is. He knows wha' we're searching for." The giant followed his hound, leaving the Potions Master to follow at his own pace.  
  
**********  
  
It had been a stroke of genius, on Lucius' part, to charm those shoes to show the girl's location if she decided to run. It worked. After his initial surprise at her sudden departure - he wondered just what that son of his had done to put the fear of the Gods into the girl, knowing that it must have been much more than just trying a little hex on her - Lucius calmed himself and decided that he most effective form of pursuit would be a calm and quiet one. It would, with luck, lull the girl into a sense of security and allow him to creep up on her and grab here when she wasn't expecting it.  
  
They would apparate as soon as he got his hands on her again. He no longer cared if his signature could be traced. Anonymity was far less important than delivering the Muggle to his Master. It wouldn't be long before the wizarding world knew of his escape from Azkaban anyway - it was only ever going to be a matter of time, and it would be better to be discovered after leaving, than to arrive at the Dark Lord's side without his prize. He smiled to himself; he was a very clever wizard. Modesty had never been one of Lucius' strong points.  
  
**********  
  
Jane heard sounds of movement to her right. She stiffened. As the sounds approached, heart racing, she couldn't decide if she should stay, partially concealed in the hollow, as she was, or whether she should run again. She felt as if her whole life had been spent trying to decide between fight and flight. Magic had changed nothing. It seemed that magical people were just as violent as non-magical ones. It disappointed, but didn't surprise her.  
  
The sounds of movement stopped and she held her breath, waiting. She heard voices. It was Severus and Hagrid. All of her running and she still hadn't managed to get away from him. She wanted to go home - her home, not his. She wished she had never met him. She wished she had just let him die, well, maybe not, but she wished she hadn't come to rely on his munificence.  
  
They started to move again, the sounds drawing closer. He would be so angry with her just like her father had been; especially now she had run away. Being caught was not a plan she wished to entertain. She was disgusted when she realised she couldn't even fight to protect herself; she had left her knife back at Hogwarts. She kicked herself for that piece of stupidity - it was the only thing she had owned, the only protection she had, and she had left it behind.  
  
Jane picked up a piece of wood from the ground. It would have to do. She could hit them with it, or stab them if necessary. It wasn't sharp, but it would hurt if she used it appropriately, and she wasn't planning on messing around.  
  
She could almost see the two men through the darkness under the thick forest canopy. They were still moving towards her. Realising she wasn't safe staying where she was, Jane was about to move when a hand gripped her shoulder firmly. She gasped, startled.  
  
"Got you!" Lucius hissed, keeping his voice low, not wishing for an altercation with Snape and Hagrid if it could be avoided.  
  
"No you haven't." Jane stabbed at the hand on her shoulder with the wood, eliciting a gasp of pain from the blond haired man as he released her.  
  
"You little bitch." He swore, incensed. Furious, he reached down again and grabbed the girl by the hair, dragging her to her feet.  
  
Jane yelped.  
  
Malfoy was about to apparate away with her when a smooth voice stopped him. "Let her go Malfoy." Snape commanded coolly, wand already pointing at Malfoy's chest. "Now!"  
  
Jane looked at Snape - his eyes were blazing. If she had thought he was angry before, that was nothing compared to the anger she saw now. She tried to run, but Malfoy still held her fast. She was trapped between the devil she knew and the devil she didn't know. Either way, she knew she was about to die, and she didn't care. It would be a welcome release from her horrible life.  
  
Holding the girl, Lucius was unable to reach his wand, and he was helpless against the angry Potions Master. Even though he doubted Snape would hurt him, he wasn't willing to take the risk. He contemplated releasing the girl so he could pull his wand from his robes, but he didn't get the chance.  
  
"Libero Custodia!" Petrified, Jane watched as yellow light exploded from Snape's wand, striking Lucius. Jane was released from his grip, but was too frightened to move. Either way she was in trouble, so she stayed fixed to the spot.  
  
Malfoy reached for his wand and pointed it at Snape's chest. "Adavra -." He began. Without waring, a large black dog leapt out of the bushes and grabbed his arm in its jaws, causing his wand to fall to the ground. The dog stopped and glanced briefly at Snape before it disappeared again into the darkness of the forest.  
  
Snape seemed slightly shaken by the appearance of the animal, but regained his wits more quickly than Malfoy. He pointed his wand at the man's chest. "This isn't a duel Lucius, nor is it a game. Don't doubt my ability or desire to kill you. Go back to your Master, but leave the girl."  
  
Malfoy looked at Snape, his cold blue eyes icy with contempt. As much as he hated to admit it, the Potions Master had the upper hand at this point, and he decided that discretion would be the better part of valour. He could always come back for the girl. She was clearly not happy with Snape so he would have the opportunity again. He nodded his agreement. "You will pay for your betrayal Snape, you will pay with your life. Accio Wand."  
  
Jane watched as Malfoy's wand flew into his hand and he disappeared. Now she just had to escape from Severus again.  
  
Unseen in the dark canopy above the group's head, the Raven laughed to himself. The traitor had bested Lucius and that would annoy him no end, but loosing the child would anger Voldemort more. Glad he wasn't the blonde wizard, the Raven flew off into the night. 


	35. Childhood Scars

Chapter 38 - Childhood Scars  
  
There is an R-Rated version of this in my story Snapes Saviour the R-rated version. Only the last two paragraphs have been deleted from this, so either go there and read it if you feel you are mature enough to cope, or just read here if you aren't. Like I said, only the last two paragraphs are different.  
  
Take care and thanks again for all your kind reviews.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Snape watched Jane. The girl was clearly petrified - the fear was readily identifiable in her eyes. He felt nothing but relief at having found her, but could tell that she didn't share the same feeling of joy.  
  
Still tense from his unexpected altercation with Malfoy, realising just how close they had come to disaster, Snape's words were harsher than he would have wished under the circumstances. "What on earth did you think you were doing?" He snapped.  
  
Jane didn't respond.  
  
"Come here!" He ordered.  
  
Jane shook her head and backed away, preparing to run again.  
  
Snape moved forward, and Jane retreated again, brandishing the stick in defence.  
  
Snape stopped, realising the futility of his current approach, annoyed with himself for his foolish anger. If he wanted her back, she would have to forgive him, and for that to happen she would have to see that he was not only sorry for his anger, but that he was no longer angry. "Jane, please. I am sorry I overreacted." He tried.  
  
Snape wondered if Jane was even listening to him, if it wasn't for the fact that she was staring at him wide eyed with fear, he would have thought she wasn't even aware of his existence. With a sinking heart he realised that Jane didn't currently inhabit the same world he did; the terrified girl was in another world he couldn't imagine, a world of fear and terror she had thought she was free from.  
  
Fang barked at some movement, and he looked towards the hound and its master. In the time he looked away, Jane saw her chance, and bolted off into the darkness.  
  
"Damn!" Snape cursed, following.  
  
**********  
  
Jane waited, on edge, wound up and ready to spring if she was given the chance. Fang barked at some movement, probably a forest animal, and Snape looked away. It was just the opportunity she needed. Turning quickly, she ran into the darkness, loosing her newly acquired shoes as she ran, praying he wouldn't find her this time, and that Malfoy really was gone.  
  
Stumbling over a log she fell to her knees. Heart racing, she started to rise when she found herself face to face with Fang. In her terror, the hound looked like a monster. He growled, understanding that she was his quarry. He had caught her too, and he wouldn't let her go until his Master or the other one came and got her. That didn't help Jane calm down in the slightest.  
  
Jane felt trapped. She realised she was about to be beaten. She still remembered the first time her father beat her, and she still wore the scars. She lowered herself back to the ground, unable to go on. It was hopeless. Curling up on the cold, wet forest floor, protecting her head as best she could, she shut out her surroundings and held her breath, waiting for the inevitable beating, and tried desperately not to cry again.  
  
**********  
  
"You little bitch, what did you think you were doing, running off like that? Like I don't have enough problems without you causing more!"  
  
Jane felt the searing pain as a piece of wood hit her on the back of the legs. She bit her tongue and tried not to cry out. "Well girl, I am waiting for an answer." Whack, whack, whack. Jane couldn't answer him; she was biting her tongue too hard in an attempt not to cry. "Answer me!" He finally yelled, hitting her across the back of the head.  
  
"Please." She whimpered before loosing consciousness.  
  
**********  
  
Snape moved cautiously towards Jane, curled up on the ground, under Fang's guard - the last thing he wanted to do was scare her into fleeing again. "Please." He heard her whimper.  
  
"Jane?"  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
"Little one, please." He tried again, gently.  
  
There was still no response.  
  
Moving closer, he could see her trembling, her body twitching uncontrollably. Every now and then she would tense, then return to the trembling. Snape reached out slowly, not wanting to startle her. "Jane." Touching her, he felt her stiffen, and then a sob broke from her.  
  
Not wanting to frighten her more, Snape drew back slightly to give her room. Patience had never been one of his strong points but he needed every bit he had at this moment. Sitting on the wet ground, he spoke gently, saying all the calming words he could think of to break into the child's dreams without having to touch her again. He would have laughed, in the past, had someone told him he would be sitting on the ground like this, speaking garbage in an effort to calm a Muggle child. Now, calming Jane was the most important thing in his world.  
  
He didn't know how long he sat there, but when Jane finally stopped sobbing and opened here eyes, he smiled. "Jane, are you alright?"  
  
**********  
  
He was watching her - she could feel it. Turning over, she opened her eyes, and was surprised to find him sitting on the ground just beyond arms reach. She realised then that it hadn't been he who had been beating her - her most recent beating had been nothing more than the memory of her first. She wiped her eyes.  
  
"Jane, are you alright?"  
  
"Severus?" She asked confused, the intensity of her memories still swirling around inside her head clouding her perception.  
  
"Yes Jane." He answered gently.  
  
"Are you still angry? Please don't hit me." She begged.  
  
The pleading quality of Jane's voice nearly broke the Potions Master's heart, and the thought that she was expecting him to hit her only increased his feeling of wretchedness. "I won't, I promise." He responded. "Is that why you ran? Because you thought I would hit you?"  
  
Jane nodded slightly. "You said to get out." She accused softly.  
  
"I didn't mean it and I am sorry. You startled me and I overreacted because I am unaccustomed to living in such close quarters with someone. Sometimes I forget that you aren't a threat." He explained. "I want you to know that I would never hit you. Never."  
  
Jane nodded, almost understanding, almost believing. She desperately wanted to trust him. She wanted to trust him more than anything else. She was cold, wet, tired and lost. Her feet hurt. All she wanted was to be warm, dry and safe again if that was possible, or dead if it wasn't. He offered all of that, at least he had in the past, but could she trust him ever again?  
  
She waited, watching him. Snape didn't move a muscle - he remained where he was, still, sitting on the ground, and watched her in return. Hagrid watched both and waited. It was an impasse that neither was prepared to break for fear of what would result. Being together wasn't easy, but being alone again, for both of them, would be far worse.  
  
Watching him closely, Jane saw his weariness and wretchedness. It was clear that he blamed himself for what had happened, not her, and that he felt terrible guilt as a result. She continued to contemplate the man as he sat, unmoving, watching her with a look of unease on his face. Realising that he would not move in case she found it threatening, realising too that they may not yet be safe from the threat of the Death Eaters, Jane made her decision and sat up, before crawling towards him. "I'm sorry."  
  
Snape opened his arms and Jane climbed into them with some trepidation, still concerned that he might punish her. When nothing happened apart from his arms closing gently around her, she knew for certain that she had chosen wisely, and she nestled closer into him, enjoying the meagre warmth that his slender body provided.  
  
Knowing that Lucius was probably lurking somewhere nearby, Snape, now happily burdened with Jane's body, rose, and wrapping his cloak around the shivering girl, started on the long trek back to Hogwarts. Hagrid offered to carry Jane, aware of the Potions Master's own weariness, but Snape wasn't about to let her go. Not when he had come so close to loosing her.  
  
**********  
  
Jane slid out of bed and crept tentatively to the door of her room. Her feet still hurt from that morning's bare footed run though the forest. It was typical, she thought, that Malloy's magic would wear off. She should have known the blonde man couldn't be trusted.  
  
Silently, she stood in the doorway and watched Severus. He was sitting quietly, not moving, staring morosely at the fire. His shoulders were slumped and there was a half empty glass of brown liquid in his hand - probably some weird type of wizard alcohol she decided. Even from across the room she could tell that he was exhausted, both emotionally and physically. It was also clear that he was still blaming himself for that morning's difficulties.  
  
Jane knew that he still felt remorseful for his earlier anger, particularly considering the fact that it almost resulted in tragedy. He blamed himself, but she didn't. They had both overreacted, and she felt terrible because he seemed to be taking it so hard. Jane had realised, long ago, that the dark haired man suffered terribly from guilt, and while he had done a few things that he deserved to feel guilty for, this wasn't one of them. She wasn't sure she could make things better for him, but she had to try.  
  
Moving quietly forward, she touched his shoulder gently. "I am sorry for what happened this morning. Please don't be sad. It is all right now. I know you would never hurt me, I guess I just kind of went back to when my father did. That is why I ran."  
  
Gently taking the hand resting on his shoulder, Snape pulled Jane around the chair, until she was standing in front of him. He drew her onto his lap, and enfolded her in his arms. Realising, not for the first time, how small she was - barely larger than a first year student, anger grew in him at the deprivations she had been forced to survive. One day, someone would pay for that, if it were the last thing he would ever do.  
  
"I'm sorry too." He smiled down gently. "I reacted badly. Before you came along, someone creeping into my bathroom would probably be trying to kill me, not help me." He explained.  
  
Jane nodded, understanding the feeling of vulnerability well. The only difference was that she had never had a bathroom, and when she had, the threat she faced then was actually far worse than death. She had decided long ago that death was freedom - she might even get to be with her mother again if she was lucky, not that she had really ever been over endowed with luck.  
  
Jane sat silently for a while, listening to the soothing sound of his heart beating, and happy to be safe again. "Severus?" She tried tentatively, not wanting to upset him, "The scars -," she paused, "did Voldemort do that, or did your father beat you too?"  
  
Snape stiffened - he had known the question would come after she had seen him unrobed, but he still wasn't prepared to face the truth of his own childhood demons. It wasn't something he enjoyed being reminded of. He decided telling the truth would be easier in the long run. "Both, to a certain extent," he answered tensely. Thinking about her question, he looked down at her. "What do you mean 'too'?"  
  
Silently, Jane slid from his lap and turned away from him. Reaching down, she pulled up her nightgown to reveal the healed scars on her back. They were similar to those he bore, and obviously resulted from the same type of punishment.  
  
He gasped softly. "Your father beat you as well?" He asked shocked. He had never known she had been beaten as well as sexually abused. He would kill the man who did this!  
  
Jane nodded, releasing her nightgown and turning around. "The first time was after my mother died. I ran away to find her because I didn't understand about death. When he found me, he beat me with a stick until I was unconscious."  
  
"And that is why you were so scared when we found you earlier? You thought I was going to beat you too?"  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
Snape sighed. "You know I would never hit you."  
  
"Yes, I do now." Jane answered quietly. "I guess I overreacted too. You just looked so angry. I had never seen you like that before."  
  
Jane climbed back into Snape's lap and rested against his body. Holding her gently, he rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
Appreciating his unashamed caress, knowing now of their shared childhood experience and that they were both fighting against the same scars both mental and physical, Jane decided it was finally time to tell him of the full horror of what her father had put her through. The nurse already knew, and now it was Severus' turn to know the truth too.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
And, Dear Readers, if you want to know, you will have to go to "Snapes Saviour, the R-Rated Chapters." For those of you don't, Jane had a very bad time living with her father, and the thought of what happened horrifies Snape. 


	36. Rebellion

Chapter 39 - Rebellion  
  
Thank you to those who are still out there reading, and particularly to Snapefan51 who read and reviewed both the PG-13 version and the R version. Much appreciated. Thanks also to those who commented that posting separate versions was a good idea. I appreciate your feedback.  
  
Just some comments about this chapter: It is a fairly large leap. I was a little stuck on how to progress from the last chapter. I could have things continue as normal for a few chapters, but really that just seemed to be a waste of words. Although now I think about it I may have been able to add a few fluff chapters before this. Oh, well. The other thing I want you to realise is that Jane is used to being master of her destiny. She has been her on her own for most of her life, and any sort of significant restrictions are likely to become tiresome for her. This would explain her reactions and behaviour. I tried to get that across in this chapter and hope I succeeded.  
  
Sorry in advance for editorialising in this chapter :) Now that I read this, I am not so happy with it, but I don't wish to hold the whole story up until Christmas waiting for a re-write, and I simply won't have a chance until then.  
  
Oh, my this is so not good enough. The orders are that you must forgive me. I am terribly sorry.  
  
Take care everyone, and please enjoy if it is possible. As always read and review if you so wish. Flames will be accepted as appropriate for this chapter. Perhaps I should burn it now?!  
  
*************************************************  
  
After the episode in the forest, security around the school was increased, but with magic still barely affecting Jane, alternative methods of protection had to be devised for her. That resulted in her being restricted to the school buildings - a situation that didn't please her in the slightest, and one that came to impact almost everyone involved with her presence at Hogwarts.  
  
In an attempt to fight against the tough new restrictions, her behaviour became more erratic as her imprisonment forced her to act out in an attempt to make her unhappiness known. At first she started with simple rudeness. No one would escape her attacks, not even Hermione, and in the end, the Gryffindor witch spent more effort trying to avoid Jane than teaching her.  
  
Snape tried to talk to Jane about her behaviour, but she ignored him before responding with a stream of words that almost made him blush. The problem was that he understood her anger. He had felt the same way for a good deal of his life - trapped with no chance of escape.  
  
In the end, he gave up, and instead of convincing Jane to modify her behaviour, he decided to change tacks and explain the situation to Hermione. The girl said she understood, but Snape could tell that she didn't really comprehend Jane's rebellion or the reason for it because he had withheld much of the information about her father's abuse. He hoped the girl would find it in her heart to forgive Jane when she finally learned the truth. If they all survived the final battle, she would need all the friends she could get if she was to work her way through the trauma of her life to that point.  
  
As for himself, Snape was weary of the fight. The constant stream of difficulties was wearing him down. If it wasn't some problem with Jane, a moment of emotional torment or some episode of obnoxious behaviour he had to deal with, it was some problem with the Order. He wondered just how much strength people thought he had. HE wondered how much strength he had.  
  
As often as not, he would fall into bed at the end of each day exhausted and unconvinced that anything he did would make a difference. The futility of his life began to wear him down. At least he hadn't been called since his birthday - he doubted he would survive his next audience with the Dark Lord, particularly after thwarting Lucius' efforts to deliver Jane. Even if Voldemort didn't kill him immediately, Snape knew he didn't have the energy to fight against the usual onslaught of torture he faced at the hands of the Death Eaters, and it would only be a matter of time until their antics brought about his demise.  
  
As hard as everything was though, he almost managed to maintain an even temper with the troubled girl. He understood her behaviour and realised that the trauma he would cause by loosing control would far outweigh the punishment she deserved for her temporary misconduct. He trusted her to know the limits of what was acceptable, and to adjust to the restrictive, but temporary situation. Unfortunately for both Jane and Snape, that wasn't necessarily the case, and his error in judgment was almost catastrophic.  
  
**********  
  
Jane looked around, bored. Just what did he expect her to do. It was a beautiful Saturday evening. Harry, Ron and Hermione were outside enjoying the pleasant weather as the last of the sun's rays disappeared and he was with the Headmaster dealing with matters pertaining to the 'Final Battle'. It seemed like that was all he ever did now, and it was all she ever heard.  
  
Jane would be glad when it was over, and didn't really give a rat's arse about the outcome at that particular point in time. She was alone and bored, having been restricted to his quarters all day. That was her life now unless escorted by one of the staff or senior students, and her most recent behaviour had made that unlikely to happen any time soon. Prowling around his chambers, like the caged animal she had become, she looked for something to amuse herself.  
  
She considered writing practice, but she discounted the idea. What was the point? Prisoners hardly needed to be able to write, and it wasn't likely that Hermione would be in any hurry to help her anyway, not after some of the things she had said. Jane felt kind of bad for that, but what did it matter? It wasn't like she ever really cared.  
  
Jane threw herself onto her bed. Magic sucked, she decided. It could do everything except protect her. She remembered something that Lucius had said, that Snape was really powerful, but lazy - well he hadn't actually said lazy, but that was what he inferred. Smiling suddenly, a new concept creeping into her brain, she sat up.  
  
She would test him! She nodded to herself and smiled. Excellent! This would be fun! It would test his magic and patience, and if he resorted to physical punishment for what she was about to do, she would at least be glad for the change in routine. Right now she was so bored even a good beating would be better than nothing, and it wasn't like he would be the first to hit her. At least she would be able to vent her anger at him if he did and she could always use her knife if he got carried away. After the episode in the forest she never let it out of her sight anymore. If she was ever in that situation again, she was going to use every tool at her disposal to protect herself.  
  
Standing quickly, she moved into the living area of his chambers and searched for what she wanted. Spying the crystal cauldron, she smirked with anticipation, but then decided to try a few other things first.  
  
Picking up a plate from the table, she looked at it. It would be a start. Holding it above her head, she let it go. It dropped to the floor and smashed. Hmm, yes, that was satisfying. She picked up another plate and repeated the process. By the time she had worked her way through the entire set, she was laughing hysterically. She couldn't wait until he came back - the look on his face would be priceless.  
  
Jane worked her way around the room, smashing every breakable object on the floor. She was disappointed when she had nothing left except the crystal cauldron. She wanted to save that for when he returned. Just watching his face when he realised what she was about to do would be pleasing.  
  
She picked it up and looked at it carefully. It really was beautiful. Somewhere deep inside, a feeling of guilt overwhelmed her at what she had done and she decided she had been foolish. He would be irate. When she had formulated her plan she hadn't particularly cared about his reaction, but now she wasn't so sure. As her guilt continued to build, Jane realised he had done nothing but try and protect her, and she had been a bitch and destroyed all his stuff.  
  
For the first time in a few days, Jane considered Severus carefully. He seemed so tired all the time now, yet he never complained, and he never lost his temper with her either. He really was trying to protect her as best he could, and now she had added to his burden - he would have to repair all his stuff. Suddenly she felt terrible, and wanted to undo the damage she had done, but it was too late.  
  
She decided the cauldron could survive, and was about to replace it on the table, when she heard the click of the door opening. She froze, and in that moment, the prized item slipped from her hands and shattered on the floor. Shocked, she looked up, and found herself facing the Potions Master. He didn't look angry - he looked shattered at the devastation, as shattered as his most prized possession now was.  
  
**********  
  
Snape opened the door in time to watch his prized crystal cauldron fall to the floor for the second time. Quickly surveying the room, his face fell at the destruction Jane had wrought - the destruction was clearly deliberate. Stepping into the room, he closed the door, and looked at her sadly. He understood her rebellion, but that didn't stop anger from rising in him unchecked. He had tolerated her misbehaviour to this point, but this time she had gone too far. Every one of his possessions was in pieces on the floor. He realised she had only meant to test him - after all, he could easily repair everything, but her inconsiderate actions upset him - particularly when he really didn't have the energy to waste fixing everything.  
  
Taking deep breaths to calm himself he tried to fight the desire to hit the child - something neither of them would recover from. Looking at Jane, he saw that the look of delight she had worn when he had first arrived was now gone, replaced with a look of fear and remorse. "Why?" Was all he could manage to say, the pain at her betrayal overwhelming him.  
  
Jane felt terrible. This wasn't what she had expected. She had expected anger, not sadness, and now she felt even guiltier, but there was still a small part of her that still wanted to revolt against the strict controls he had placed on her. "Because I was bored."  
  
"Bored?"  
  
"Yes." She answered defiantly even though her voice wavered slightly.  
  
"And you think that is a good enough excuse for what you have done? What do you expect me to do now? Or didn't you think of the consequences of your actions?  
  
Jane looked at him feeling guilty but still a little rebellious. "Who cares what you do? I am already your prisoner." She accused.  
  
Hurt by Jane's accusation, and weary from his ongoing battles with the Headmaster over the preparations for the final battle, Jane's statement was the final straw. Sitting tiredly in his chair he looked at the girl, seeing her remorse, but also her frustration. He gave up. "Fine," he answered wearily. "If that is the way you feel, go. I don't care, and after your recent behaviour I doubt anyone else will either. I'm sorry Jane, but I don't have the energy to continue fighting with you, so you can do as you wish." He surveyed the room and shook is head. What had she been thinking?  
  
Jane looked at him, shocked; he had been the only one who had ever cared.  
  
"Fine!" She snapped trying to use the last of her antagonism to beat the tears of remorse that threatened to flow, "I will go tomorrow morning. I would rather die than stay here as a prisoner any longer anyway. I always knew you didn't care." Jane knew that the last words she said had been a lie but it no longer mattered because she had destroyed his faith in her and he would never care for her again. Turning quickly, she burst into tears, thinking of her loss, and fled to her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Snape slumped in the chair and surveyed the destruction. He had to admit she had done an impressive job. Obviously he had miscalculated her ability to cope with the new, tighter restrictions. He sighed. He was exhausted - the continual battles on every front were going to kill him one of these days. Drawing his wand, he waved it around, repairing his belongings wordlessly, punishing himself for his foolishness by doing it the hard way. It exhausted him more than it should have, and by the time he had finished he barely had the energy to drag himself to bed. 


	37. Nightmares

Chapter 40 - Nightmares  
  
OK, This is the last of the R-rated chapters, or at least the modified R- rated chapters. Please read this version if you are not mature enough to read the full version that can be found at Snapes Saviour The R rated chapters. Go there instead if you want the full traumatic experience!  
  
To QsDaughter, don't worry. FF.net does stupid things to me too. I just roll my eyes and go "Computers!" I am doing a Bachelor of Applied Science in Medical Imaging. I have absolutely no experience of anything like this, but delved deep. I am glad you think it is appropriate. To Zippy Zany, the story will be finished. In fact it is complete on my computer. There are two chapters to go and an epilogue. Thanks to Snapefan51 for your ongoing comments, and to every one else who has reviewed.  
  
*********************  
  
Snape awoke from a restless sleep. He wasn't happy with the way things had ended between Jane and himself that evening. He wanted to speak to her, and explain why he was so upset with her increasingly erratic behaviour, but the reality was he doubted he had the energy for a full-blown argument at that moment, and he doubted she would care anyway.  
  
He had tried to remain calm but failed.  
  
Sadness at her behaviour, not anger, had caused him to react inappropriately to the destruction of his property, and neither had won the brief argument that followed. She had run off to her room, tears of rage and hurt streaming down her face, and he had stalked off, after repairing his belongings, bearing similar feelings, but without the tears.  
  
It had been their first real argument and he had hated it. It disturbed him that he may have become that which she had fled years before. She had to be protected, that was his primary concern. Even though he knew the extreme restrictions grated on the girl's independent nature it didn't mean he would tolerate her extreme behaviour.  
  
He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, angry that their relationship had become so strained. Damn Lucius and his wretched idea of capturing the girl. Things had gone so well until then, she had been the one bright spark in his life. Now she was a target, and Snape knew things would not improve until Jane could again have the freedom she desired. He also knew, perfectly well, that that wouldn't be possible until Potter had disposed of the Dark Lord. The final battle couldn't come soon enough, even if it would likely result in his death.  
  
Lying in the dark, listening to the thoughts rushing through his head, trying to figure out just how he would repair the damage done to his relationship with Jane, if she even wanted it repaired, he heard a small whimpering sound from her room. Suddenly alert, his first thought was that Lucius had managed to get into his chambers and was trying to make off with the child.  
  
Springing from his bed, he grabbed his wand and moved quickly to the door that linked their rooms. Pausing before entering, to prepare himself for what he might face on the other side of the door, he tried to calm himself, but his only thought was for Jane's safety. The thought that she was in danger struck fear into his heart, regardless of her recent behaviour.  
  
He pushed the door open; grateful at least that she hadn't been so upset with him that it was locked. Stepping in, heart racing, he looked around but there was nobody in the room, and Jane was asleep. He was about to turn and leave, thinking he had been hearing things, half asleep as he had been, when the whimpering sound came again. This time he knew it had come from Jane. Moving quickly to her bed, he watched as she twitched then stiffened.  
  
**********  
  
Jane awoke as she often did -  
  
There is about 4 paragraphs removed here. I can't re-write them because it is about evil nasty things. Jane remembers, or rather dreams about something terrible that happened before she ran away from home. The following paragraphs are a little concerning re-ratings, but I will leave them here... there have been minor adjustments.  
  
She felt the sting as his leather belt met her skin for the first time that night, then the second and the third. By the 50th time, she had lost count and was barely still able to breathe, the pain was so great, but she shuddered at the thought of the punishment she would receive the next day for soiling her bedclothes, which were moist beneath her. She wasn't entirely sure it was all from blood either, and that would make the punishment worse. She could feel the blood soaking into them and smell it. It was distinctive and unforgettable, a pungent aroma that would never leave her, no matter how long she lived.  
  
She hurt all over, and was bleeding, but she bit her tongue even harder, unable to cope with the thought of further punishment. She recognised the familiar salty taste of her own blood as it trickled down her throat. There were worse things, she thought, and she prayed for deliverance as she waited for the tempest to leave her alone again, knowing that one day it would stay for ever and she would die like this - battered and broken, if she didn't escape first.  
  
She retreated into her mind; she retreated from the pain and humiliation. When he finally left her to whatever peace she could find in the darkness of her prison, she rolled onto her side and tucked her knees up under her chin and cried, as quietly as she could, while she tried to ignore the pain.  
  
**********  
  
Snape reached out slowly, trying to draw the child out from where she was locked in the torment of her subconscious mind. Touching her cheek softly with his fingertips, he felt her flinch, and then she cried out.  
  
"Please no, please stop." Her voice was small, like a young child's, but full of the desperation a child should never know. "Please no, I didn't mean to cry."  
  
Gods, Snape thought, what a nightmare to have! Guilt struck him - it had clearly been brought on by their altercation earlier that evening. He really needed to remember to remain calm in his dealings with her regardless of the provocation. He realised, sadly how easily she was pushed beyond the limits of her own coping mechanisms back into the world of fear and abuse she had escaped from physically, but not mentally many years before. The heightened restrictions clearly hadn't helped matters either, they had just made her a prisoner again.  
  
Every angry word between them evidently brought back horrific memories he wished she didn't have, and until she had dealt with them properly, there would always be this threat of regression. It was quite possible she would never completely recover from the damage she had suffered during her years of abuse, and that thought tormented him more than any other.  
  
Had he still been a loyal Death Eater, he would have spent the rest of his life tracking down the animal her father was. He almost regretted his departure from Voldemort's fold. He would have taken immense pleasure from punishing him for the abuse that he had inflicted on this child, but those days were, unfortunately in this case, gone.  
  
"Jane, wake up. It is only a dream. No one is hurting you." He touched her cheek again, and again she flinched at the contact. "Jane." He shook her gently, trying to rouse her form the nightmare.  
  
Snape was relieved when her eyes opened, but looking at her, he saw that they were blank and unfocussed, and she was still lost in another world he couldn't seem to penetrate. He knew that he would have to find a way to though - he wasn't prepared to just sit there and watch her suffer.  
  
"Jane, wake up." He insisted, more loudly, but there was still no response. He didn't want to frighten her more, but he saw no option. The girl stiffened, cried out terrified then started to weep, when he reached out with both hands and shook her gently. "Jane, wake up."  
  
Suddenly aware of her surroundings, but with the nightmare still lingering, Jane turned towards Snape and curled into a trembling ball in his arms. He had her back, and the joy he felt at holding her made him forget his earlier pain at her behaviour. Holding her gently he rocked her until the weeping subsided to become the occasional sob.  
  
"Severus?" She finally said in that same small voice.  
  
"Yes," he answered gently. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.  
  
Jane could feel the dampness of the sheets, and wondered briefly what had happened, before vague memories of the nightmare crept back. Her nightgown was damp too, and with a sinking feeling, she knew what had happened. She had wet herself. She pulled away from Snape, dragging the blankets and sheets with her until she was as far as possible from him, not wanting him to know what she had done, embarrassed by her weakness. "Please go away." She started to tremble.  
  
"Jane, it is alright. I am not angry with you." He watched as the girl's face grew paler, her eyes widening in terror, before she fell forward and vomited, body heaving with the exertion.  
  
Snape reached out to help her, but she pulled away again. This time though, he was more insistent, and she finally allowed him to pull her back into his arms. She barely had a choice though - still shaken by the trauma of the dream, her trembling body didn't have the strength to fight him and she fell, almost thankfully into the warmth of his gentle embrace.  
  
As he took her in his arms, she found the energy to look up at him. "Thank you. I am sorry for being bad and breaking your things. I promise I will be good from now on. I'm sorry I hurt you, and I made things worse for you. Please forgive me."  
  
Snape was about to tell her that she was good, and that she needn't be sorry, when she let out another small whimper and her body stiffened in his arms before going limp. Picking her up gently, he realised she had soiled herself and her bed far too much to return to it. Not wishing to disturb the House Elves so late at night, Snape used a cleaning charm on Jane before carrying her to his own bed and placing her gently under the covers.  
  
Moving a chair to the bedside, Snape fell thankfully into it. The girl stirred briefly, whimpered a little, and he reached out and touched her face, gently pushing a strand of her long blond hair back. He was surprised when she clasped his hand, and then settled back into sleep. He didn't pull away though - it made him happy that the contact seemed to bring her relief.  
  
The last thought he had before he fell to sleep himself was that her father and those boys would pay for what they had done. They would pay dearly, and he didn't care about the implications.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Well, there you have it. I think this chapter is rather dramatic even without the naughty bits. 


	38. The Lost Chance

Chapter 41 - The Lost Chance  
  
Ok, so here it is - the second last chapter. Only one to go, plus the epilogue.  
  
Thank you to everyone for your ongoing support, particularly those who have been reviewing regularly.  
  
Just a little warning. There is some nasty language in the last few paragraphs of this. The F word is used a couple of times.  
  
Please read and review. Thanks.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Snape was drawn out of sleep, not really understanding why. It was far too early to be waking after the night he had had. A brief tinge of pain struck him at the memory of the previous night's events, at the Jane's destruction of his things, and the argument that ensured, then he remembered too, the painful memories that his anger had brought her, and finally, happily, he remembered their reconciliation.  
  
He smiled; she was now sleeping peacefully in his bed, still clasping his hand as she had been since he had placed her there. The thought that she had been able to see through his anger and forgive him was encouraging. In the past, he knew only too well, that she would have fled. It had been a similar situation, not so very long ago, that had been the start of their most recent problems.  
  
Moving slowly, muscles aching from their night in an uncomfortable chair rather than the bed the child was using; but trying not to waken the exhausted child, he pondered what had disturbed his own sleep, sleep that was so desperately needed. Pain shot up his arm. Voldemort! He considered ignoring the call, knowing only too well what attending his "Master" would most likely mean, given the increasing severity of his punishment.  
  
The pain increased, and reluctantly Snape rose, quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping child. He had no choice but to attend, the call would become more insistent, the pain worsening, until he did so. The sooner Dumbledore found a way of freeing him from his connection to the dark wizard, the better. Not that it would matter, not now. He realised he would be unlikely to survive this call. Jane would be furious with him, after her pain abated.  
  
Dressing quickly but quietly, he left his bedchamber and moved to his desk. He wanted Jane to know everything was alright between them, but he didn't wish to disturb her sleep, particularly to tell her he had been called, even if it was unlikely that he would return. The poor child had been through enough, he reflected, it was unnecessary to wake her just so she could watch him walk out of her life forever. Dumbledore could explain later. Sitting tiredly, he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and ink, and wrote her a brief note, forgiving her and asking for her forgiveness in return. The last word he wrote was 'goodbye' - just in case.  
  
He was returning the items to his drawer when his master called again, and he almost spilled the contents of his ink well. Damn the man. Standing, he returned to the door of his bedchamber and watched the sleeping girl for a minute more, enjoying it while he had the chance. She seemed so beautiful like that, and he enjoyed watching her sleeping peacefully now. He only wished he would be around to spend the rest of his life doing the same thing. He knew that was unlikely.  
  
Moving from his chambers, he made his way upwards to the Headmaster's office, before leaving Hogwarts for what he expected would be the last time. He didn't look back. He couldn't bear to.  
  
**********  
  
Jane looked around. Severus was nowhere to be found. There was no sign of him either, except for the brief note forgiving her and asking for her forgiveness in return. He hadn't been in his classroom either. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She barely remembered the previous night, but she did remember that she had had a nightmare, and he had comforted her. Now he was gone without giving her a chance to thank him, and while she really had no idea where, she had a nasty suspicion that he had been called.  
  
She left the dungeons and made her way upward, glad she could now navigate around the halls without getting lost, or mobbed by young witches and wizards interested in meeting 'Snape's new friend'. Not that that had been a problem after her recent behaviour. Even her friends were avoiding her. Jane realised she would have to fix that, but Severus was her main concern at the moment, she could sort out the rest of her problems once she knew where he was.  
  
Sticking her head into the Great Hall, she saw Ron and Harry playing wizard's chess. Hermione was reading as usual.  
  
"Hey, have you guys seen Severus?"  
  
The three 6th years looked at one another - slightly suspicious of her. They had all borne the brunt of her frustration over the last few weeks. Sensing something had changed though they shook their heads.  
  
"No, sorry Jane. We haven't seen him since potions this morning." Harry answered. "Come to think of it, he was kind of acting strange and left in a bit of a hurry at the end of class too."  
  
"Oh," Jane looked forlorn at this new information.  
  
The three Gryffindors looked at one another. Yes, something had happened to change Jane's attitude - they all wondered what.  
  
The three students looked at Jane. "What happened? Are you alright?" Hermione asked, concerned.  
  
"I had a bit of a nightmare last night." Jane confided.  
  
Hermione looked at Jane. "Oh, I'm sorry." She could imagine what the nightmare was about. Jane hadn't said much about her past, not after their first meetings, but Snape had explained a little of what she had survived, hoping it would convince her to forgive Jane for her recent cruelty.  
  
"So am I. I have been a bitch recently. To everyone. Can you forgive me?" Jane desperately wanted her friends back. She needed them.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at her. "Don't worry we forgive you. Besides, you haven't been THAT bad." Harry smiled.  
  
Jane breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much. You have all been wonderful. I feel terrible that I upset you." Jane wiped her eyes, not wanting to cry.  
  
Hermione smiled at her. "Don't worry, we understand. Does Professor Snape know of your change in attitude? He has been really worried about you."  
  
Jane nodded. "Yes. We argued last night because I did something stupid, but when I had the nightmare, he came and held me until everything was ok again. When I woke up this morning I wanted to thank him, but he was gone. He left a note saying it was ok, but I really want him to know I am sorry and feel terrible for what I did. He has been so tired and worried recently he didn't need me adding to his troubles."  
  
Remembering her quest, Jane sighed. "Thanks guys, for everything." She smiled. "I really mean it. I guess I will go to Dumbledore then. He will know where he is." Because he has probably sent him back to Voldemort again, she thought angrily.  
  
Jane still couldn't comprehend what made the old wizard send Severus into danger, and she would never forgive him for it. Reluctantly though, she had to concede that she needed him. She needed to be just nice enough that he would tell her what was going on. If Severus was gone he would know about it.  
  
Harry jumped up, knocking over some chess pieces, which let out howls of indignation before returning themselves to their previous positions. "Hold on, I will come with you. I need to see him anyway." He strode to the door and followed Jane out.  
  
When he was beside her, and out of earshot of his two friends, he reached down and touched her shoulder; pleased she no longer flinched at his touch. "Jane, don't get upset, but my scar has been hurting all morning."  
  
Jane looked up at Harry, understanding what he meant. "You mean Voldemort?"  
  
Harry liked the way Jane didn't get all uptight about saying the name. He knew she didn't really understand half of what the dark wizard was capable of, but she had her own problems where he was concerned, yet she still said the name as though it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"Yes. I think he has been called. Professor Dumbledore will know for sure."  
  
Jane nodded and increased her pace, almost running up the stairs. She stopped at the gargoyle and looked up. Harry was about to say the password when Jane reached out and touched the stone sculpture. "Let me in please," she whispered. "I need to see the Headmaster."  
  
Harry was surprised when the gargoyle moved aside and bowed, allowing them to pass. The wards around the school had been adjusted to allow the new resident to pass freely; obviously so had some of the wards within the school. No one else could enter Dumbledore's office without the correct password, but it was now clear to Harry that a person also needed to be magic for the password to work. Jane had no magic, so alternative arrangements had been made to provide her access when necessary.  
  
**********  
  
Dumbledore greeted them at the door, smiling.  
  
"Where is he?" Jane demanded without hesitation or the courtesy of wasting time on pleasantries.  
  
Dumbledore continued to smile at the girl, even though Harry thought he saw sadness rise in his eyes. The old wizard knew the girl, his grand daughter, didn't trust him. He knew she despised him for sending 'her Severus' away. He despised himself almost as much for the same reason. He hated sending the younger man into such peril, particularly after promising him his freedom.  
  
"I expect you are referring to Professor Snape."  
  
"Of course Headmaster." Jane snapped. Dumbledore thought she was sounding more and more like the surly Potions Master every day.  
  
"I am afraid he was called away, just before lunch. He told me to expect you, and asked me to tell you he didn't wish to wake you after the nightmare you had last night because you needed to rest." He turned to Harry, not wanting to see the fleeting look of guilt on Jane's face. "Has your scar been bothering you Harry?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I thought it might be. I don't think it will be too long before we must face the final battle."  
  
"And you allowed him to go!" Jane butted in. Harry noted the anger and resentment in her voice. "You have the power to stop him. Only you. And yet you still allowed him to go. How can you risk his life so lightly?" The girl accused.  
  
Dumbledore nodded sadly. "That is his role in all this I am afraid until we can find a way to remove that mark from his arm, or until we defeat the Dark Lord."  
  
"And I thought he was Potions Master!" Jane was almost screaming now. She was frantic. Again he had been called, and again she had been unable to help him. She was just as angry at herself as she was at Dumbledore, but that didn't matter at that point. Even if she had been awake so he could tell her, he still would have answered the call, because Dumbledore desired him to.  
  
"Jane, please, it will be all right." Harry touched her shoulder, hoping to soothe the anxious young girl, but she pulled away.  
  
"No Harry, not this time. Who does he think he is sending Severus off like that? Voldemort knows he is a spy. That much is obvious, even just from the injuries he inflicts, so why does he send him?" She glared at Dumbledore, and the old wizard almost flinched at the anger in the girl's eyes. His own grand daughter had condemned him.  
  
"Jane, please." Harry tried again.  
  
"I said no." Jane flicked his hand away vehemently. "He claims to care for Severus, yet how can he when he keeps sending him off to his death. Severus has suffered enough for the mistakes HE made," Jane asserted, pointing at the Headmaster. "I won't stand for it any longer. He almost died last time, and the time before. Is that what you want Headmaster?" She gave Dumbledore a withering look, eyes blazing with fury. "Well?"  
  
Harry stood, stunned, mouth open. He had never seen anybody attack Dumbledore like that. Even the Ministry and the dreadful Dolores Umbridge had never been so openly hostile as this little girl. Harry wondered where Jane's knife was; suddenly concerned that she might try and use it in her anger. He was surprised that Dumbledore did nothing to defend himself, he didn't even say anything, he just stood there silent, sad, and accepted Jane's angry words.  
  
Dumbledore looked Jane, more upset by her attack, and the situation, than either child would ever know, and for good reason. It confirmed his decision not to tell the girl of their relationship. That would have only complicated the situation, and would have changed nothing.  
  
"Child, I am sorry you feel this way, but we need any information we can get if we are to be properly prepared for the upcoming battle. Even the smallest piece of information is worth the risk." He finished quietly.  
  
"Screw you! How about you tell me what he brought back in the way of information last time, or the time before. Oh, that's right, you can't because he didn't bring any information back. That's right, the last thing he brought back was me, and I am sure I have been really helpful in the fight against Voldemort. Oh, and there were the injuries that nearly killed him twice."  
  
"Jane, you are right." Dumbledore admitted quietly, eyes dulled by sadness. "He has served above and beyond requirements, and you are also right in that he is no longer a trusted servant of the Dark Lord. I was foolish to allow him to return, but now there is little we can do except to wait for Severus to return to us."  
  
Harry, the silent witness to the exchange, watched Dumbledore. He could sense that making that admission had cost the older wizard dearly. It had somehow broken his spirit. While Harry himself had never liked Snape, probably because of the years of torment he had suffered through, he had come to respect the role he played in the battle against the dark. He knew too, that Dumbledore cared for the obnoxious Potions Master like a son and loosing him was not something he wished to see happen.  
  
"Wrong Headmaster. I can do something." Jane pulled the locket out from under her jumper. Dumbledore gasped as he recognised the locator pendant he had given to Severus upon his return to the light as a spy. So that was what Severus had meant when he said her protection had been taken care of.  
  
"Jane, please don't use that."  
  
"I am guessing this isn't what he intended me to use this for, but I won't let him go off and die like this. I won't let him die alone. I am at least going to TRY and help him. Unlike some others who claim to care for him."  
  
Harry looked at the girl, wondering what she meant, aware that Dumbledore was extremely worried by the locket the girl was wearing. He didn't recognise it, but knew Hermione would know what it was. Unfortunately by the time he had a chance to consult her it would be too late. He waited to see what would happen next.  
  
"Jane, please no. You can't just go off like this. It is far too dangerous. You have no way to protect yourself." Dumbledore realised that he was about to loose his grand daughter. If she went to Severus, and he was with the Death Eaters, he knew exactly the type of treatment she would receive. Death would be a merciful end, but there were far worse alternatives, alternatives he hated to think about, and he shuddered at the thought that she had probably already lived through some of them.  
  
"Oh, that's right and he does! At least I have this." Jane pulled the knife out from her pocket.  
  
Dumbledore noticed the eyes of the entwined snakes were glowing with a fire he had only seen on one previous occasion, a lifetime ago. He swallowed, trying to displace the lump that rose in his throat. "Jane, please. give me the knife."  
  
Dumbledore knew he had to get that knife. Loosing the girl and the Potions Master would be bad enough, but to loose the knife as well would spell the end of the fight - all hope would be lost. Harry needed that knife - he had to have it to defeat Voldemort in the final battle. Allowing the girl to take it with her on this foolish mission to save the Potions Master, who was most likely already dead, would be disastrous. "Please give me the knife Jane."  
  
"Get fucked. I am sick of being told what to do by arseholes like you. I am sick of letting everyone else fight my battles. I have been a fool for too long and grown soft under Severus' protection. Now is the time I regain my spirit and fight back." Grasping the locket, Jane's next words were so quiet that Harry nearly missed them. "Invenio Secutus." To Harry's amazement, Jane disapparated. 


	39. The Final Act

Chapter 42 - The Final Act  
  
OK, ok, here is another chapter - the final chapter. I am so excited that we are almost at the end that I don't have it in me to wait, so I am going to post now, even though it seems as though my travail down such dark roads may have lost me some reviewers. I will post for those that have stuck with me through all the torture. Thank you again.  
  
Now to some info about this chapter:  
  
Kleenex alert! Get them now and save yourself the trouble of searching through the torrent of tears (maybe?)  
  
Ok, first to explain. This was NOT the original plan for the ending. It was going to be fluff. Fortunately I changed it to this. Hope you like it *evil grin* Now to add a little further explanation, when I finally wrote this, I had planned on it being the end, and I felt so happy when I pressed the full stop button for the last time. I don't want to say too much about what happens, after all that will spoil it, let's just say that I was left with questions that had to be resolved and I figured you guys would be too. So while this IS the final chapter, there is an epilogue to follow. HOWEVER, here is some blackmail *sniggers* I will only post it if enough people ask me to.  
  
Oh, that is too nasty. I will post it anyway, but I really want reviews from everyone who reads this. I really want to know what you think. Even if you have lurked to this point. Would you all be happy if the story just ended here???? I need feedback on this. I would have pulled my hair out if it had. Would you have?  
  
Anyway, I am so excited by the thought that we are drawing to a close and that I already know how it ends, that I will probably post again tomorrow or the next day with the epilogue.  
  
Please feed the author, there is not many chances left.  
  
I am in a strange mood today if you can't tell. Please read, enjoy and review. Of course, as always, nothing that belongs to JKR is mine, I am just playing with it, but I am about to put almost everything back where it belongs.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Snape felt the warm pull that denoted Jane had invoked the Seekers charm that he had placed on the Locator Pendant. Damn it, he thought. In his haste to attend Voldemort's call, he had completely forgotten to disable the charm. Almost instantly there was a shimmering silver light and the tiny girl appeared in the middle of the group of Death Eaters that had most recently been practicing some unforgivables on him. Snape wasn't sure who was more confused, Jane or Voldemort and the Death Eaters who had watched her arrive, without warning, in their midst.  
  
Quickly recovering, her life on the streets serving her well, Jane looked around and took stock of the situation. Eyes falling upon Severus, huddled in a ball on the floor, she smiled - at least he was still alive, if only barely. She was worried about what they had done to him, there was undeniable horror in his eyes, but he was still alive and that meant they still had a chance.  
  
Voldemort was the first to speak, the first to react, the Death Eaters being too surprised by the girl's sudden appearance to move. "Ahh, what do we have here? Luciusss, issn't thisss the young lady you failed to deliver to me?" The evil voice hissed.  
  
The blonde headed Death Eater hung his head. "Yes Master." He remembered with anger, the pain that that failure had brought him.  
  
"Well, it sseemss sshe has decssided to attend of her own accord. Perhapss you sshould have jusst tried inviting her insstead of abducting her." He returned his attention to Jane. "Welcome young lady."  
  
Snape noticed that Jane was fuming, she was angrier than he had ever seen her before, even with Adam. "I suppose you are Voldemort." She spat sharply, almost mirroring his own ability to add vindictiveness to words. They had been together far too long and she was learning his bad habits, he decided.  
  
"Ahh, how pleasssing," he hissed. "You know of me."  
  
Something flashed in Jane's eyes. Snape wondered if it was triumph. He hoped it wasn't - their current situation was far from ideal. "Magical world? Muggle world? Shit still stinks." She answered nonchalantly.  
  
Voldemort snorted, almost amused by the girl's petulance. "I ssee I need to teach you ssome ressspect young lady." He pointed his wand at Snape. "Crucio."  
  
Jane watched as Snape rolled into a tight ball at the sudden onset of pain. Looking into his eyes, she could see they were begging for death. The thought that what he was being subjected to was so bad he wished to die, particularly after all the torment she had subjected him to, only fed her anger because she knew that feeling well.  
  
She moved quickly to the fallen man's side and pulled his writhing body towards her in an effort to comfort him. "Severus, has he hurt you too much? I am sorry for last night, and for not being awake this morning to stop you coming. Please forgive me for being bad."  
  
She stroked the man's face gently and saw the forgiveness that rose in his eyes. "Already forgiven," He managed through the pain.  
  
A cold hand gripped Jane's heart, Severus' voice was dead, and she knew it was only a matter of time before his body would follow the same fate if she didn't do something. Nothing SHE had survived had prepared her for what she saw now. She couldn't believe that the weak man could continue to battle against such intense pain. She couldn't believe that anyone could survive such an onslaught. "I love you Severus, don't let go." She encouraged, still stroking the writhing man's face.  
  
Snape gave a small nod before closing his eyes, wishing for nothing more than the freedom that would come from death, but willing to fight for the girl who cared so much.  
  
Anger at boiling point, Jane turned her attention to Voldemort. "Stop it you dirty bastard." She spat.  
  
The evil wizard's eyes flared with anger. "Who are you to dictate to me?" He roared. "Perhapss you wish to join the sspy." He pointed his wand at Jane. "Crucio."  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Jane stood and smiled, somewhat victoriously, but also slightly relieved that she hadn't succumbed to the dark wizard's magic. She could never tell anymore.  
  
Voldemort looked surprised and some of the Death Eaters started moving uncomfortably, uncertain now of the outcome of this meeting. It wasn't that they were frightened so much - no child, particularly Muggle - would ever frighten them, it was more that they were surprised by the strange turn of events. Surely, if Voldemort was so powerful, his magic should work on the girl even if other's magic hadn't, particularly if the traitor's did.  
  
They were confused and it showed - surely Snape wasn't more powerful than Voldemort? It couldn't be! If it was true many of them would have a thing or two to worry about if the turncoat survived. No, there had to be something else at work here, and that thought worried them even more. If they feared anything, it was the fear of the unknown. And this was certainly something new and unknown.  
  
Snape, released from the curse, focused as best he could on the child standing triumphantly now between him and Voldemort.  
  
"Surprise! Magic doesn't work on me." Jane stated triumphantly.  
  
Voldemort certainly looked surprised. He said nothing.  
  
"Magic won't work on me because it doesn't scare me." Jane didn't know if this was true or not, but she had to say something to keep the upper hand. She had to appear to understand, it was obvious the evil one before her didn't. "Your tricks can't hurt me. Now let Severus go."  
  
"Ass if I would allow a child to dictate to me." Voldemort barked, anger rising.  
  
Jane shrugged, standing boldly, hands on her hips. "As you wish, but you don't have a lot of choice. You could continue to hurt Severus, but he has already shown that he is able to withstand your torture. You could have your stooges to rape me, but they won't be the first to have had that questionable pleasure, you could try to torture me in the old fashioned Muggle way, but my father beat me when I was younger, so that won't worry me too much either. The only thing left is for you to just kill me, but trust me, I have killed and that isn't that satisfying."  
  
She paused and shook her head, not taking her eyes off the dark wizard. "The way I see it, you should just release Severus and then continue preparing for the final battle that everyone seems so wrapped up in. What is the point of wasting so much effort to defeat one man and a Muggle child?" Jane looked at Voldemort defiantly when she finished her little speech and waited.  
  
The Dark Lord was shaking with fury. Snape felt sick. That was EXACTLY the wrong approach to take with Voldemort. He wondered what Jane was thinking. Surely she realised he didn't have the energy or the power to take on the Dark Lord alone, not in his condition. She certainly couldn't be expecting to take him on herself? She had no weapon that would be of any value against him. Even if she had that knife, and was blessed with the opportunity to use it, the Dark Lord was close enough to immortal now that a knife wound would do little but amuse him, and supply him with an effective weapon against her.  
  
There would be no cavalry to save them either. Dumbledore would never find them here, how could he when he himself wasn't even certain where they were? It was all too soon. Nothing was prepared. The old man should have listened to him, he should have made the necessary arrangements far earlier, as he had implored again and again. Now it was too late and all would be lost.  
  
Snape no longer had the energy to be anything other than an observer of whatever would happen next. He almost wished he could look away, but at the same time he couldn't tear his eyes from the brave child who had saved his life more than once.  
  
"Grab her!" Voldemort ordered.  
  
Malfoy was the first to move. He grabbed Jane by her hair, giving it an extra tug in payment for the punishment he had suffered because of her escape. It elicited a small yelp of pain, but Jane didn't submit willingly. Instead, Malfoy forced her roughly towards the seated figure of Voldemort.  
  
Snape wanted to look away as the proud girl was forced to her knees before the Dark Lord. He didn't want to watch her be killed, but without his wand he could do nothing to save her. Even if he had his wand, he doubted he had any power left anyway. He was drained after the morning's proceedings.  
  
Lucius let her go. That was the last mistake he would ever make. Hoping for just such an opportunity, Jane reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out the knife. It was so warm it almost burned her hand, but she ignored the sensation. Snape saw that the snake's eyes were glowing, and he could feel the power emanating from the dagger.  
  
Voldemort and the other Death Eaters could obviously feel it too, and they drew back and tried to pull away, but it was too late. So it was true, the Dark Lord thought, the stories of the knife of Salazzar Slytherin resurfacing were true, and there it was before him, in the hands of a Muggle brat!  
  
He wanted that knife; he had to have it! His eyes glowed with recognition and desire. It would be the greatest coup of his reign if he could reclaim that knife and kill the traitor in the same day. Nothing would ever be able to stop him when he had the knife of his ancestor. The world would bow before him and tremble in fear, just as this brat would before he was finished with her.  
  
The time the Dark Lord spent staring at the silver dagger with disbelief, then desire, was all the time Jane needed. With the quickness she had gained from living on the streets, Jane thrust the knife into Voldemort's chest, puncturing his lung and slicing into his spleen.  
  
Snape winced. They had lost. The knife would be little more than a pin prick to the thing that Voldemort had become. Without powerful magic, the magic that Harry Potter possessed, or Dumbledore, or even himself on a good day, the knife would have no effect.  
  
Perhaps he should have removed the knife and given if to the Headmaster for safe keeping. Perhaps he had made his second mistake, this one far worse than his first. Perhaps he HAD helped the Dark Lord gain victory after all. Snape closed his eyes resignedly and waited for the end, only opening his eyes again when nothing seemed to happen. Surely the Death Eaters should have been celebrating by now? They had the knife, they had the child, they had him.  
  
Those in the hall stood, transfixed, as the two snakes that formed the handle of the knife, uncoiled and slithered along the blade. They reared up, preparing to strike. In the silence of the chamber, those standing closest to the Dark Lord heard the snakes hiss in unison - "Foolish human! Pride and greed are the things that have killed you. You were the heir of Slytherin, but that wasn't enough for you and you wasted your life seeking fleeting power and momentary glory. Now there shall never be another heir, and the spirit of Salazar himself will punish you for ending his line."  
  
The two snakes looked at one another and without any further sign, struck out and sank their fangs into Voldemort's neck, one each side. Voldemort's lifeless body slid from his chair to the floor.  
  
Jane watched triumphantly. She had repaid her debt to Severus, and fulfilled her promise to stop Voldemort from hurting him. Now they could live happily, free from harassment and danger. Leaving her knife embedded in the chest of Voldemort's lifeless body, she turned and started to move towards the man who had saved her from her life of poverty, the only one who had ever cared for her. All she could think of was to hold him and never let go.  
  
The Potions Master and former spy had almost formed a smile, when he saw the danger. Surprised as he was that a Muggle child had killed Voldemort, at least been the one to deliver the tool that had killed him, the feel of the dark mark fading from his arm confirmed the Dark Lord's death, he realised that they still weren't safe. He could feel the resentment building within the remaining loyal Death Eaters.  
  
It was Lucius that was first to react. Always the most astute of the Dark Lord's followers, he moved quickly to the fallen wizard and removed the knife from his chest, before moving swiftly towards the girl, who was now walking calmly towards Snape.  
  
Snape tried to shout a warning, but hours of screaming from the torture he had received had rendered him temporarily mute, and nothing escaped his lips but a small croak. Jane noticed the look of horror on his face and tried to determine what caused it.  
  
Moving quickly, Lucius managed to thrust the knife into the small girl's retreating body. She may have killed his master, but he would not allow her to escape unpunished, not again. Killing her may have been too simple for the Dark Lord, a waste of the opportunity to torture another Muggle, but he had no such qualms with killing the girl.  
  
Jane had never imagined that anything could hurt so badly, and the look of shock that formed on her face was enough to send the tormented Potions Master over the edge. Anger boiled in Snape as he watched the girl fall to her knees; hand over the gapping wound in her side.  
  
"You thought you would get away without punishment didn't you? Well I am here to tell you that you were wrong. I should have killed you when I first had the chance, but I won't be so foolish this time. Goodbye Muggle whore."  
  
Jane lay on the floor, clutching at the knife wound that was spurting blood. She opened her mouth to speak, and blood rushed out. She looked at Snape, horrified and afraid.  
  
The look of horror on the girl's face, and knowing he had lost her forever, was more painful than anything Snape had experienced that day. Fury boiling over at her final violation, suddenly finding his voice, Snape reacted without thinking, exploding, as anger overcame his normal self- control. "Incendio," he commanded, hoarsely. Wand free, he expected little to happen, so he was surprised when Lucius burst into flames as the full force of his anger hit him. Lucius appeared to be equally surprised before he fell to the floor as a pile of ash. Lucius' demise at the hands of the wand free Potions Master was enough to confuse the rest of the Death Eaters, and they began to back away from the enraged man.  
  
Moving with unbridled speed, physical pain forgotten now as other emotions tore through him, Snape fell to his knees and drew Jane into his arms, cradling her body close to his. Looking down at her, he saw her shocked eyes registered surprise.  
  
He held his hands over her wound, desperately trying to stem the flow of blood, without success. He tried magic, and that failed too - of all the time for his magic to fail on her! He was the Potions Master, how many times had he claimed he could put a stopper in death?  
  
"I'm sorry," Jane whispered, seeing the pain etched so deeply into his features.  
  
Snape struggled in vain against the tears that threatened to flow as exhaustion and the realisation that she would die struck him. He couldn't believe that such a small child, a child who had so little, had redeemed him. He had laughed at her petulance when she had promised to protect him, yet that is exactly what she had done, while he had wholly failed to protect her. What had he done to deserve such kindness and devotion, and why, with all his power and skill, couldn't he save her?  
  
He realised with a start that she was speaking, her words quiet, as she struggled against death. "Don't be sad Severus. Please. Don't blame yourself. You made me happier than I ever thought I would be."  
  
Snape stroked her face with a trembling, blood covered, hand. "Silly girl," he admonished gently. "Why did you do this? You shouldn't have come here."  
  
Her soft answer, the final words she would speak, almost broke his spirit. "Because I promised." 


	40. Epilogue

Author's Note:  
  
First, thanks to Lee who has supported me through this whole thing by making suggestions to make this story better. *hugs* This epilogue is dedicated to her, for all her kindness, and because she is the one responsible for it being 14 pages in MS word rather than 6.  
  
Thank you so much, and I am sorry so many trees had to die to supply the Kleenex addiction. I really did want to end it there originally, but like I said there were way too many questions. After all, just how was Severus going to react? And what happened with the rest of the Death Eaters?  
  
So here is the epilogue, right now. I don't want to punish you by making you wait because I really appreciate all your support. I am unhappy that I couldn't leave it like that. If I was a film maker I would have to (because this isn't an American film you know - Brad Pitt says something like that in "The Devil's Own"), but this is fan fic, so I had better sew things up for you. I hope you all like daffodils, they are my gift to you *smiles* Over here in Australia, daffodils are considered a symbol of hope because they emerge from frozen ground. I hope you will see the link - in the words of a friend of mine, blind Freddy would probably see it.  
  
To Snapefan51 - thank you again for your supportive comments and ongoing reviews. I really appreciate everything you say. I couldn't kill Severus though, I have already done that once, not that it precludes it happening again. Maybe my next story.. Haven't decided yet. Here is the update, I hope it is soon enough.  
  
To QsDaughter - they don't all end sadly. most do, but not all. Please read and enjoy this. Personally, I believe that everyone should be able to have a happy life, justice for all etc, but I am old enough and realistic enough to know that this won't happen in this lifetime. I appreciate the fact that you agree that it is best for the story to end there though; I was interested to see how many would accept the tragic ending, even with questions about Severus' reaction left unanswered. Hope you enjoy the epilogue. Thank you for your ongoing support.  
  
To oneofmany - there is no way apart from reviews to know how many people read your fiction. That is kind of the reason I fished for reviews with the last chapter. Even just knowing how many people reached the end is vital to me, and reviews ARE the only way. Thank you for dropping me the line. I have to admit, that I lurk myself, but I always try to leave at least one review to say I am reading.  
  
To ahapyjtm - thank you for the yellow roses. It would have been irresponsible of me not to warn you, although I feared that I would be giving too much away, I didn't want to "traumatise" anyone without warning them. Thank you for your ongoing support.  
  
To cloudshape - you are already thinking along my lines in relation to Snape's reaction, but don't despair. I forgive you for lurking; after all, I think you have reviewed before. I would check to confirm this but I really want to post this nice and early. Thank you for reviewing now. Glad you like the story, and hope this posting is soon enough.  
  
To zippy zany - yes, I am sorry I killed her, but apart from the sadness she felt at leaving Severus alone, it really was a release from her torment and anyway, there was a reason, and all will be explained when you read this. I hope you won't be disappointed with what happens next. The idea of Salazar's retribution was a result of a friend's comment that it was too simple for Jane to kill him - she suggested I find another way. I had to wrack my brains to figure something out, and in the end it was quite easy and I thought it worked well too. It added a little magic to the spice.  
  
Anyway, that is enough from me at the moment. Here is the epilogue. Please enjoy!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Those who have crossed With direct eyes, to death's other Kingdom  
  
Remember us -- if at all -- not as lost  
  
Violent souls, but only  
  
As the hollow men  
  
The stuffed men."  
  
T. S. Eliot, The Hollow Men, 1925  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Dumbledore arrived with Harry Potter and an army of Aurors to deal with the remaining Death Eaters, almost immediately after the last breath passed from Jane's lips.  
  
Surveying the scene, he was surprised to find his Potions Master alive. That was a pleasant, but unanticipated discovery, until he realised the reason. The young man was kneeling, motionless on the floor, cradling his grand daughter in his arms. Dumbledore corrected himself sadly - it was his grand daughter's body. Her spirit was already gone. The cold hand of pain gripped his heart as he looked at them - the boy was paler than he had ever seen him and covered with the girl's blood. His eyes were filled with unshed sadness. Dumbledore moved towards the pair, but as he approached, the young man apparated away with the lifeless child in his arms, not acknowledging his presence.  
  
**********  
  
News spread quickly of Voldemort's defeat and the wiazarding world celebrated its freedom from the shackles of his evil tyranny. Harry Potter was feted as the hero. A role he had neither earned nor desired, and he hated it given the actual cost of the victory.  
  
Harry had been there, the day of Voldemort's defeat. He had seen Snape, covered in Jane's blood and immobilised by grief. He has witnessed the pain that flashed briefly on Dumbldore's face as he had realised what had transpired, and finally, he had watched, silently as his most despised professor apparated away with Jane's lifeless body, without acknowledging their arrival in the slightest.  
  
Taking personal vengence on Wormtail for betraying his parents hadn't helped in the end either, no matter how much he had been looking forward to the opportunity. It hadn't changed a thing. They were still gone, as was Sirius, and so many others. The price of one man's lust for power had been great. The Dark Lord, He Who Must Not Be Named, Voldemort, Tom Riddle, a bastard child, had ruined so many lives, that the victory hardly seemed like a victory at all.  
  
Dumbledore counselled him to accept the accolades. Shattered as he was by the events of that day, still unable to comprehend the fact that his Muggle grand daughter had been the one to make the supreme sacrifice in the final battle, he knew only too well that the wizarding community would never be willing to accept the truth of what had happened that day - he could hardly accept it himself.  
  
As much as he suffered though, he knew there was another who suffered more. His Potions Master had barely emerged from his chambers since he had returned.  
  
The taciturn man wouldn't even speak of what had happened. Nor had he been particularly forthcoming with information about what he had done with Jane's body. He assured the Headmaster that he would eventually know of the grave's location, but now wasn't the time. It was almost as though the girl had never existed, and Dumbledore would almost have believed that if it wasn't for the affect her loss had had on the dark haired wizard. The young man, always sickly looking, now looked like the living dead. Dumbledore watched Snape's decline into depression, failing again and again, to draw him out of the shell of despair he was building around himself.  
  
He watched as Snape withdrew further into himself and was reminded of the lines of a Muggle poem Ariel had once told him. The last lines described perfectly, his Potions Master's breakdown. "This is the way the world ends, not with a bang but a whimper", only the young man was not even whimpering in his pain. In fact, reflecting on the four weeks that had passed since that day, Dumbledore realised that Snape had spoken more than single words only once.  
  
Malfoy, affected as he was by the events of that fateful day, had made the mistake of making a comment about the 'dirty Muggle whore' that was responsible for his Father's death. It had been unfortunate that it had been one of the few occasions that he had managed to coax the forlorn man from his self imposed solitude to join the staff in the Great Hall for a meal. Dumbledore suspected that it may well have been the last time he had eaten properly too, given Snape's considerable physical deterioration.  
  
Hearing the blonde Slytherin's words, Snape had frozen, his pale face growing paler, his lips pulled tightly together into a thin line, his eyes narrowed to slits. When Draco had continued by saying it was a good thing that she was dead, or he would have had to take care of that himself, Dumbledore watched as something within his Potions Master finally snapped, and he knew the young man would never be the same again.  
  
Snape had calmly lowered his knife and fork and swallowed the small mouthful of food he had managed, before rising and moving to the blonde haired boy. Everyone in the hall froze, expecting the man to hit the boy, but they were all astounded when he merely asked, politely, for Draco to join him outside.  
  
Rising, already regretting what he had said, and expecting some serious form of retribution, knowing exactly what the Potions Master was capable of, Draco followed the tall man quietly from the hall. Dumbledore followed, unnoticed by the pair, concerned for the boy's welfare. He needn't have worried though.  
  
Leaving the hall, Snape had stood there, his whole being overwhelmed with a strange combination of sadness and anger. Dumbledore was astounded by the despondent man's words - in a voice, reminiscent of that which had been lost, the smooth, calculating voice that was such a potent weapon, he looked at Draco, head hung in fear, and said quietly: "Your father made a foolish mistake in his youth, as did I Draco, and it cost him his life. I am sorry for my part in what happened, but more than that, I hope you never make the same mistakes we did."  
  
Dumbledore and Draco both watched incredulously as the man walked off without saying another word. Later that night, Dumbledore, concerned for the younger man's state of mind, watched silently from the floo, as he stalked around his chambers, smashing his belongings in pent up anger. He hadn't emerged from his chambers since that night, and it worried everyone.  
  
As concerned as he was for Snape, Dumbledore knew others were hurting too at her loss. Harry, he knew, having arrived with him, was particularly traumatised by the sight of the girl and the blood covered man and he supported him as best he could. He recognised the signs of recovery in the child, and it buoyed his own spirit as he saw Harry's Gryffindor courage shine through. It was the part of his spirit that had seen him sorted into Gryffindor rather than Slytherin that had helped him to overcome the trauma again and again, and Dumbledore knew the boy's nightmares were slowly being replaced by hope for the future.  
  
Hermione Granger, too, had reacted badly to the painful news, having been the student closest to his grand daughter. He was glad that she hadn't been with them to see the final scene at Voldemort's lair, doubting she would have recovered from that sight, but again, her Gryffindor spirit helped her to move forward through the immobilisation of grief.  
  
The support of her friends, Ron's encouragement, and Harry's understanding, had also helped her move forward, and finally recognise that she had been vital to Jane's ultimate happiness. As the days and weeks passed, Hermione came to see that rather than being a victim, Jane had, for the first time in her life, been able to choose her path rather than just react to the situation she was in. It may have ended badly, but for the first time, Jane had the power and opportunity to choose her own direction.  
  
Hermione's friendship and support had been Jane's empowerment, and the she learned to take pride in that knowledge. She realised, too, that Jane wouldn't have wanted her to wallow in unending grief; Jane had moved though the pain of her own traumatic life, and Hermione took her lead from the girl and moved through her pain too, realising that it was insignificant in comparison to what her friend had survived.  
  
Snape had no such support mechanism; nothing that was said or done could make him see that Jane's loss, while tragic, wasn't the end of the world. To him it was, and the young man fell deeper and deeper into a pit of grief and despair from which no one seemed to be able to rescue him, no matter how hard they tried. He just couldn't be reached, and most gave up trying, realising that he probably didn't wish to be. Only one held out hope for the Potions Master's lost soul - she would never give up, her friend wouldn't have wanted that.  
  
**********  
  
"I am worried about Professor Snape, Sir." Hermione looked at him with gentle brown eyes filled with concern.  
  
"I am afraid we all are Miss Granger, but none of us have been able to reach him." Dumbledore answered sadly.  
  
Hermione shifted nervously. "Sir, may I try?" She asked quietly.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the girl. His eyes shinning at her professed desire to help the much maligned man, grateful that she was able to overcome her own grief and see the more profound loss of another. He smiled sadly. "Of course Hermione. I don't expect you will have much success, but if you wish to approach him you may do so, by all means."  
  
"Thank you Sir." Dumbledore nodded. Turning to leave, Hermione thought better of it. Moving back to the old wizard, suddenly seeming older than he ever had before, even in the midst of battle, she touched his hand. "She wouldn't have hated you if she had known the truth, Sir. She had enough love for both of you, she just needed to be given the chance."  
  
Not waiting for a response, Hermione turned and moved quickly from the Headmaster's office, wiping the tears from her eyes as she left. She couldn't help Snape at all if she couldn't control her own grief.  
  
**********  
  
There was a knock on the door, a gentle tap. It was a girl's knock - trying to gain attention but not intrude. For a moment his heart leapt - Jane! Then he realised it was impossible.  
  
He didn't wish to be bothered, but he knew the knock wouldn't leave until the owner of the hand had been admitted and satisfied. Not bothering to rise from the chair he was slumped in, he waved his hand and the door opened to admit his visitor.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione entered quietly and surveyed the scene. Snape sat, hunched with despair, in a chair by the fire. The fire was unlit and he stared into the darkness of the fireplace, seeing nothing but his own emptiness and despair reflected back at him.  
  
It was freezing in his chambers and Hermione shivered and pulled her cloak around herself. No wonder the man appeared so ill. It was such a profound change from when Jane had been present, the warmth and light of the room gone now, that the scene almost shook her resolve. Hesitating briefly, but knowing she had to try something, Hermione moved closer to the morose figure.  
  
Looking at him, Hermione noticed his robes were unkempt, his appearance haggard. It was clear that he was not looking after himself. He couldn't have been eating much either, his normally slender frame was gaunt, and his skin pale. He looked rather more like a skeleton with skin than a human being. Hermione's insides knotted and she turned away, staring too into the darkness of the unlit fireplace, not wanting to acknowledge the decline of the once graceful man.  
  
"Professor." She started quietly.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger." His voice was dead, no longer the smooth, sharp weapon that stung with its pointed barbs.  
  
"I-."  
  
Turning to look at her, Snape spoke quietly. "Please get on with it Miss Granger, we both know why you are here, so let's not dilly dally with pleasantries. Say what you wish and then leave me to peace."  
  
Hermione turned to look into the man's tortured face, and seeing the true depths of his despair in his bottomless black eyes, she knew she would fail. The Potions Master was already lost, and it was only a matter of time and degree before the remaining shell was gone too. The Gryffindor in her wouldn't let go though, she had to try, she had to try for Jane, otherwise her sacrifice would be in vain.  
  
"Professor, Jane-." She noticed he stiffened at the girl's name, "Jane would never have wanted this. She wanted you to be happy."  
  
"I can assure you the desire was mutual. I wished only the same for her." He acknowledged, in the voice of a hollow man.  
  
"So you must see then that you can't stay like this." She tried. "It would make her unhappy."  
  
"She is dead Miss Granger, and it should have been me. I would gladly trade places with her if that was possible, but it isn't, so the simple fact is she can be neither happy nor unhappy now. I on the other hand may be either. So I choose to be unhappy."  
  
He paused briefly and when he continued, his voice was even quieter. "Given that I remain here tormented by my crimes and destined to live on further punished by her loss, I can't imagine happiness would be appropriate under the circumstances."  
  
"So you are just going to let yourself die!" Snape flinched at the accusatory tone of the girl's voice - she sounded just like the other one. "Surely then, her death would have been in vain." Hermione appealed to the man's logic.  
  
"Her sacrifice, while noble, was foolish. I never asked her to give her life for me. I don't understand what the foolish girl was thinking, coming to my 'rescue' like that. It would have been much better if she had just accepted my farewell note and let me die." He paused. "Considering my behaviour I would have to say that if I am fortunate, death will be my reward." He answered flatly.  
  
"Professor Snape, please."  
  
Hermione watched as her professor slumped back hi his chair. "Thank you for your concern Miss Granger, but I don't feel compelled to play the hero, as Potter does. I have lost the only person who has ever truly cared, and I don't wish to do the 'noble' thing and live on without her."  
  
"Professor, you can't say that, its nonsense." Hermione reached out and took the Potions Master's pale hand. It was cold, so cold she couldn't imagine blood still flowed through his veins. "We care for you."  
  
Snape didn't pull his hand away, in fact he didn't even acknowledge Hermione's touch, and she wondered if he could even feel it. His voice was quiet but filled with pain as he spoke again. "Thank you, but I would prefer it if you didn't. Much less painful you see." His voice almost broke at that, and he paused to recover himself. "Your dress," he continued suddenly, as if his moment of weakness had never happened, "The one from my birthday - it hangs in her room." He faced his concerned student. "I was going to return it to you, but I couldn't bring myself to enter. Perhaps you would like to take it when you leave." His dark eyes had a begging look that she couldn't believe was possible from Snape.  
  
Hermione was desperate to help the lost soul some how, but his dismissal was all to plain, and she realised her efforts would be futile. She returned his hand to the arm of the chair, knowing that if she just released it, it would fall and strike the hard wood the chair was hewn of. She knew too that he would barely feel it in his current state, regardless of the damage the blow did. Hermione doubted the Cruciatus curse would cause more pain than the lost man was currently feeling. Nothing would or could reach him as he was.  
  
Rising slowly, she moved quietly to Jane's room and found the dress hanging neatly. There was a note of apology from Jane, for her ghastly behaviour in the past weeks - it had obviously been written on the morning of her death. Reading it shook Hermione, and almost brought her to tears, but she remained strong.  
  
Taking the dress, she withdrew from Jane's room, and was surprised to find Snape, standing now, just outside the door, watching her.  
  
"Thank you Miss Granger. Perhaps you could wear it to the celebrations this evening. It would be a shame if it was never worn again. It is very beautiful."  
  
"Jane looked breathtaking in it." She agreed, knowing she would never be able to wear it.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hermione saw tears in the dark pools of his eyes, and he turned away. "Please leave," he requested.  
  
Hermione reluctantly did as he asked, not wishing to damage the tormented man's pride further by forcing him to shed tears in front of a student.  
  
As she closed the door behind her, Hermione had a terrible feeling that those were the last words he would ever speak. Moving quickly to escape the darkness and despair of the dungeons, feelings that threatened to crush her, Hermione rushed towards the light and tried to put the painful thoughts out of her mind. Celebrating was the last thing she felt like doing.  
  
**********  
  
Snape moved to his desk, weary of the fight, and picked up the small round, black bottle that was sitting there, waiting patiently for just this moment. He had devised this particular potion years before, when he had first turned from the Dark, thinking he had no option of escape at the time except death. Dumbledore had offered another choice and he had taken it willingly, unaware of what his decision to spy would ultimately cost.  
  
Now he had nothing, was nothing, and tonight he would end it as he should have a lifetime ago.  
  
Moving to his bed, unmade as it was, after he had banned the house elves from his quarters - unable to tolerate the memories of the happy times that their presence evoked, he sat heavily and removed the small bottles glass stopper. The sweet smell of belladonna struck him immediately and he smiled. He had waited for this for so long.  
  
Raising the bottle to his lips, hand shaking slightly, his spirit soared as the first sickly sweet drop touched his tongue. Tonight he would be free, no longer haunted by the torment of his dreams.  
  
A warm sensation overwhelmed him, the first he had experienced since the girl had left him. He moved onto the bed, laid back and waited. He vaguely enjoyed the feeling of peace as the potion relieved him of his dreadful memories. It was a brilliant potion - too bad no one would congratulate him on it.  
  
Snape was gently eased to sleep and the slumber grew deeper until the potion finally robbed him of the last of his sentience. Finally, quietly, unnoticed, his breathing eased to nothingness.  
  
**********  
  
Dumbledore sat heavily as the two Gryffindor students left his office. He didn't feel like celebrating either, but the rest of the wizarding world, oblivious to the sacrifice of another 'worthless' Muggle, did - so celebrate they would.  
  
Surveying the room, wondering if it was worth the loss, the elderly wizard was surprised when a golden glow appeared on the floor before his desk. As he watched, it grew, and then solidified into the form of a daffodil. More followed until the floor of his office was carpeted with the tall yellow blooms.  
  
Moving to the window, he saw nothing, and he considered what may have caused the vision. He contemplated the shimmering colours of sunset as they faded into the obscurity of darkness and the first stars appeared, pleased his window was no longer burdened by the presence of the Raven. He felt old for the first time in his life.  
  
"Hello Grandfather."  
  
Dumbledore stiffened, almost afraid to turn around.  
  
"That's right. I know the truth."  
  
He swung around, the golden carpet was gone. Now Jane stood before him.  
  
"I'm real. Just in case you're wondering," she added quietly, smiling. She was dressed as she had been on the night of Severus' birthday.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Nor did I at first. But it seems that my sacrifice earned me the Divine Grace of Hecate, so I have been returned." Allowing no time for that to sink in, she continued quietly. "Not only that, but by using the knife on Voldemort, I broke the charm my Grandmother placed on it. Not only have I returned, but I am no longer a Muggle. I now hold the power of my Mother and Grandmother before."  
  
Dumbledore looked at the girl, unable to speak.  
  
"You should probably call me Galatea now. I think that is more fitting now I have my powers. I guess everyone knew except me."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "No, no one knew." He moved to the girl. Stopping just within arm's reach, he touched her. She was, indeed, corpuscular. He had heard of the Divine Grace of Hecate. Rumours abounded from the old times, but he had never witnessed it before. No one in living memory had seen it demonstrated. Now his Grand Daughter, HIS GRAND DAUGHTER, stood before him - proof of its existence. He shuddered at the implication.  
  
"Galatea-." He tried the name. "Im-."  
  
The girl raised her hand. "Don't. I have already told you I know everything. It's alright. I am no longer angry. I would have been here sooner, but letting go of the anger was harder than I thought, and I had to before I could assume my powers and return."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Severus took my body to the Forbidden forest, to the place we first came to when I arrived here. It was a junction of three paths. I don't know what he was thinking, maybe he wasn't, perhaps he was too blinded by grief, but he took me to that place and buried me there. The Goddess, as you know, is drawn to such places. After he left me, She came and redeemed me, and offered me the chance to return if only I could forgive." Jane smiled and reached out, touching the old man's lined face. "And here I am."  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore's eyes shone with tears. He could barely believe it, and he knew others would find it just as difficult. His thoughts turned to the forlorn man, wasting away in his dungeon chambers. "I think there are others who will be equally pleased to see you."  
  
Galatea smiled gently at the thought of the man who had brought her to the magical world and given her the opportunity to be free of her torment. "Yes, I expect there is. Where is Severus?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "He hasn't taken your loss well, I'm afraid."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I tried, WE tried." His words trailed off.  
  
Galatea nodded, and raised her hand to silence him again. She looked worried, and Dumbledore was about to ask her what the problem was when she spoke, her voice filled with a sense of urgency. "I don't feel him. His Spirit isn't here."  
  
Dumbledore looked at her confused. "What?"  
  
"I can feel people, not all, just some, him, maybe just him, and you, and, well, I don't quite understand everything yet, but I can't feel him. His Spirit isn't here, HE isn't here." Galatea's words tumbled quickly from her, concern gripping her strongly.  
  
Dumbledore looked worried now. "Surely he hasn't-."  
  
Galatea was already running from the office.  
  
**********  
  
Galatea stopped at the door to Snape's chambers, and waited for the Headmaster. She knew what she would find and needed the time to prepare herself. When the old wizard arrived, suddenly looking drawn and shattered, she put her hand on the door and pushed it open. She shivered as she entered. The room was freezing.  
  
Looking around, she noticed his things had fallen into a state of disrepair similar to the condition she had rendered them to on their last day together. The room was a mess, she barely recognised it - it spoke of the despair of the man who dwelled within. Galatea waved her hand and things returned to the way they had been.  
  
Dumbledore wondered at the display of wand free magic. The room was filled with warmth and a golden glow. Daffodils appeared, and he understood the vision.  
  
Galatea was something beautiful that had risen from the coldness of the earth. Like Fawkes, she had a trademark of redeemed life. For his Phoenix it was the ashes, for Galatea it was daffodils. Daffodils, he reflected, were much easier to clean up, and much more cheerful. He smiled, almost cheered by the golden flowers, and followed the child quickly into the Potion Masters bed chamber.  
  
Paying little heed, he almost collided with Galatea in his haste. She was motionless in the middle of the room, staring fixedly at the bed. Dumbledore's heart broke at the look of sadness on the girl's face, and for the reason the sadness had appeared there. Severus Snape was resting peacefully on his bed, clothes dishevelled. No movement disturbed the still form - not even the movement of respiration. Clearly the pain had been too much.  
  
"Is he-?" Dumbledore asked, barely able to imagine that the man had taken such a grave step.  
  
"Yes." Her answer was hushed.  
  
"Galatea-."  
  
"NO!" Galatea moved quickly to the bed and touched the Potions Master's face. "Severus, what have you done? I died so that you could live, why have you chosen to spurn my gift?"  
  
The man did not answer.  
  
"I'm sorry Child, we should have watched him more carefully." Dumbledore fought his own pain at the Potions Master's act of desolation.  
  
Galatea shook her head. "No. It is my fault. I took too long to overcome my fury, and he couldn't over his despair." She looked at the small black bottle grasped, desperately in his lifeless fingers.  
  
A daffodil appeared, replacing the bottle, and Galatea jumped back startled.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"That isn't mine - it's Hers."  
  
"Hers?"  
  
"Hers."  
  
Dumbledore was waiting for further clarification when he heard three words, or thought he did. The child didn't speak.  
  
"This once only." The voice was female, calm, soft and gentle like a Spring breeze.  
  
Galatea bent her head. "By Your Divine Grace."  
  
She moved back to the lifeless Potions Master and placed her fingers on his forehead as if in blessing, hardly daring to believe she had been given such a gift. "You have been saved by the Divine Grace of Hecate. You may return to us. If you choose to return you must face your burdens and pain. You must be prepared to work at forgiveness." She paused, not removing her hand. "Come back to me Severus." She added in the voice of a pleading child, falling so her head was against his chest. "Please come back." She started weeping.  
  
Dumbledore watched proceedings with a look of mystification, realising that he was about to witness for himself, some of the most potent magic that ever existed. He watched the bed, hoping for a miracle.  
  
When nothing seemed to change sadness besieged him, his knowledge of the Divine Grace, limited as it was, was still enough to know that the magic would only be effective if the lost one wished to be saved. Given Severus' recent mood, Dumbledore sadly admitted to himself that that was unlikely.  
  
He moved towards the bed, wishing to comfort his grand daughter who was weeping now at her failure. He gasped, astounded as his own despair was thrust from him as he noticed a single tear roll down Snape's cheek. "Look." He whispered reverently.  
  
Galatea looked up, and was barely able to contain her joy. Slowly, black orbs opened and focussed. Slowly awareness, then happiness overcame the long worn look of hopelessness that had marred the dark man's features for almost his entire life. "Jane." He breathed, voice harsh after death.  
  
"Galatea now." The girl smiled gently and climbed onto the bed, wrapping her arms around him. "Silly thing, what were you thinking?"  
  
"You're alive?"  
  
She touched him gently, soothing the hair from his face. "Yes, as are you." She raised herself onto her elbow and looked at him. "But if you ever try anything like that again I WILL kill you." For a brief moment her expression was solemn, before she smiled. Relaxing again, she rested her head back on his chest and listened to the regular sound of his heartbeat. "Foolish thing," she admonished gently, taking his hand in hers and holding it as though she would never let it go.  
  
Severus breathed in deeply and sighed. Closing his eyes again, this time he rested, alive, with a sense of peace he had never expected to achieve in that state. Dumbledore watched as a gentle smile on his lips.  
  
Dumbledore withdrew from the room, allowing the pair some privacy, and the quietude they both deserved. Closing the door to the Potions Master's chambers, and moving upwards from the dungeons, he went in search of certain others that would also be interested in what had happened that evening. Tonight they would celebrate after all.  
  
THE END!  
  
*************************************  
  
You know, I have really enjoyed this. Hope you don't mind that I had to end this happily. I could hardly KILL him could I????? I feel kind of bad because I went against my original better judgment and gave this a happy ending. Those of you who do mind, and that is almost me, just forget you read the epilogue. I pondered on the end of this for a week, satisfied it was finished at Jane's death, but I just couldn't do it - not for fan fic. I think we all know the world wouldn't necessarily always end happily, I just couldn't do it.  
  
By the way, if Jane's grandmother gave her the knife, she must have been Slytherin's heir too, that would also make Jane Slytherin's heir. I can only imagine what HE would have thought of having a Muggle heir! I can't imagine he would have been pleased.  
  
Thanks for hanging in there with me. I enjoyed the journey, I hope you did too.  
  
I can't guarantee there will be a sequel to this, but I don't imagine that I will be able to kick the fan fiction addiction, so keep your eyes open for something new.  
  
Anyway, please read and review. This is the end, it is your last chance. Thank you to everyone who has joined me on this journey. I have certainly grown by writing this. Some of that nasty stuff has no place in my world and I really had to dig deep. I am glad you all enjoyed it.  
  
On a higher level, I want to thank you all for supporting fan fiction at all. I only found it in March. Before that I never knew such a wonderful thing existed. Some fanfiction is absolutely astoundingly well written, some is less so. I hope mine falls somewhere in the middle rather than at the lower quality end. I expect I will write more, but it might be a while. I will be working on stories in about 3 weeks when I finally make it through the last of my exams. I hope you will join me on other journeys with the Potions Master in the future.  
  
Finally, if you don't know "The Hollow Men", please go and read the whole thing. Do a google search for it or drop me an email and I will send it to you. This is a piece of writing that has stuck in my head for very close to 20 years. It is profound and disturbing, and suits Severus' desolation well.  
  
Take care, and I love you all for your kindness and support. Hope the approaching holidays bring you joy and happiness.  
  
Karren M. frogfoot24@hotmail.com 


End file.
